


After Dark

by huntersprey



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Assault, Attempted Rape, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:38:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 74,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntersprey/pseuds/huntersprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Tommy and Adam hit it off in a bar. But what is Tommy hiding? And could it jeapordize the start of a relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are real people, please don't sue or show any of the people this is about.

Tommy walked to the bar that he had passed on the way for lunch today that had caught his eye. Yes, okay, it may look a bit phony and stupid in the middle of a rundown street in Burbank, but it was the only thing that stood out. The contrast between the gray slabs on the pavement and the illuminated neon pink sign jutting out above the door was unbelievable. Tommy had to at least peek his head inside to see it was really as bright and cheerful inside as it was outside. So, he pulled his hood up closer to his face and pushed the door open.

“Wow”, he inhaled softly as he gazed around the place in awe. Fairy lights twinkled around the room and all he could see were people gathering something, talking excitedly. Tommy shrugged, and made his way fully into the room. He approached the bar, ordered a beer and perched on the stool to people watch. Now he could see what the people were crowded around; a stage. As Tommy sipped his beer and wondered if anyone was going to be performing tonight, he saw as someone cast a shadow on the floor of the stage, and glanced up to see who it was.

It was a man. He knew that much. Only the man had on electric blue eye shadow to match his eyes (which were rimmed with kohl) and a wet shine to his lips. He was tall, he would most definitely tower over Tommy. _Although, that doesn’t say much,_ Tommy thought bitterly. The Man, as Tommy had taken to calling him, had jet black hair which glimmered like it had glitter imbedded in it. The man introduced himself as Adam, which Tommy was grateful for because The Man was getting pretty old. The Man _cough cough_ Adam announced the song he was going to sing, which surprisingly wasn’t one he had heard of. He leaned forward eagerly to listen as Adam went to open his mouth. Then, he sang.

Broken Pieces, break into me  
So imperfectly what you should be

I don't want you to go  
Don't wanna see you back out in the cold  
Air you're breathing out fades you to gray  
Don't run away, find me

I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be  
It doesn't matter, go on and shatter  
I'm all you need

Broken pieces, break into me  
So imperfectly what you should be  
Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open  
Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open

Let's enlighten the night  
We can fall away, slip out of sight  
When you drop your guard  
Melt into time, so intertwined, Quiet

  
I know the battles of chasing the shadows of who you wanna be  
It doesn't matter, go on and shatter  
I'm all you need

Broken pieces, break into me  
So imperfectly what you should be  
Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open  
Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open

Broken pieces, break into me  
So imperfectly what you should be  
Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open  
Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open

Lay here, it's safe here, I'll let you be broken open  
Hide here, confide here so we can be broken open

Beautiful. That was all Tommy could get out that resembled words. Adam’s voice was crystal clear, soul searching and flawless. The audience applauded fiercely, Tommy included from where he sat on the bar stool, and no he wasn’t fighting back tears because of the song, thank you very much. Adam announced that the song was one he had written himself. _That was why I hadn’t heard of it,_ Tommy thought (for he was proud of his knowledge of songs, and had felt a little disappointed in himself at first for not knowing it). He looked back at the stage, back at Adam. He was beaming as the audience hollered for another song, and for one moment Tommy saw under the mask of his makeup, the real Adam.

Tommy ended up stopping for Adam’s other song, which was fast and the bass thudded through the place. This time, Tommy saw Adam in full rock star mode. He was hitting every high note possible and more, and he was jumping and swivelling his hips to the beat of the music. Tommy didn’t focus on Adam’s crotch more than once as he thrust it out to the crowd. Oh, what the hell, everyone knew he was gay. Okay, he found himself looking down a lot but who could blame him, the way Adam was moving it about? _You could give that crotch a performance of its own,_ Tommy thought, and then snorted as he moved his eyes up to Adam’s face. Just as he finally looked up, their eyes caught and they held the contact for only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Tommy. His heart jumped about erratically in his chest and Tommy had half a mind to tell it to shut up and mind its own business. Just then, Adam blew a kiss to the crowd as he strutted offstage. He came off to an avalanche of people wanting to talk to him and compliment him on his performance. He answered all questions gracefully and took the compliments with a modest smile and “Thank you”. Then, his eyes locked with Tommy’s again and he skipped over to where Tommy sat.

Adam looked even more beautiful close up as he sat next to Tommy and ordered a martini. Tommy studied him while Adam was ordering so he couldn’t see how creepy he looked as he assessed him. Tommy realized that he was right about the glitter, but it wasn’t only in his hair. It was on his clothes, on his skin and Tommy tried really hard not to think where else it could be as Adam turned to him with a bright smile.

“Hey. What’s your name?”

“Tommy. Tommy Joe. You were amazing up there, by the way. I’ve never heard anyone sing like you.” Tommy blushed as he realized how much of a fan boy he sounded like.

Adam looked Tommy up and down, obviously not shy about checking him out while he could blatantly see. He watched as Adam took in his deep brown eyes, high cheekbones and bleach blonde hair that covered his right eye. He watched as he took in the side of his head that was shaved and his little frame. Adam nodded appreciatively and waved his hand to the stage.

“Yeah, well, I hear that a lot but all I’ve ever been able to do is play little gigs like this. I used to think that I wouldn’t be one of those musicians who dream big but never make their name anywhere. Now, I guess I am.”

Tommy looked at Adam’s sad little smile and felt two emotions at once. First, he felt a wave of anger take over him. Adam was getting to do something he loved, at least. How could Adam be so down about only playing little gigs when he was obviously getting enough money, by the amount of tips people were practically throwing at him? Was he that selfish? There were so many worse jobs than what Adam was doing! Adam was doing the best job ever compared to... _no, don’t go there, Tommy Joe, you came out like this to forget about that,_ Tommy’s inner voice whispered to him. So, Tommy silently seethed inside. Then, unexpectedly, he felt a small trickle of pity. Pity that this guy, Adam, was such a talented singer and that so many auto tuned tone-deaf people were out making songs, making big money. He should be doing that, he deserved it. He seemed such a nice person, too. _What a waste,_ Tommy thought.

“You should just keep doing what you love, and I’m sure, eventually, it will pay off. You deserve that.” Tommy answered.

Adam grinned so wide you could see his teeth. His eyes shone and Tommy couldn’t help but smile back.

“Thanks, man. You know, sometimes I just need to hear that. Sometimes I just give up hope and have to remember why I’m doing this. For the music.”

“No problem, Adam. Want another drink?”

“Yeah, why not?”

Over the next two hours Adam and Tommy talked. Just talked. Tommy found it strangely comforting to just be able to talk to someone, no expectations. They talked about music, their childhoods and even what groups in school they belonged to. Tommy smirked when Adam said he was in with the theatre group. He looked questionably at Tommy, one eyebrow cocked up.

“It’s just, that wasn’t too hard to guess by the way you were onstage there. All that twirling, yeah I definitely had you down for theatre geek.”

Adam slapped his arm playfully and huffed.

“Hey!  I did not twirl!”

“Oh, yes you did! Plus, when you came to the bar you practically skipped!”

Adam laughed and hung his head in shame while Tommy nearly choked on his beer. When he managed to save himself from being killed by the deadly thing that he swore to never drink again, he patted Adam’s arm and shook his head slowly.

“Sorry. But you cannot tell me you aren’t overly dramatic when you just did the best ‘I am guilty’ look I have ever saw!”

“Well, I _was_ a theatre geek as you so gracefully pointed out. Now stop picking on me! What was Tommy Joe a part of at school?” Adam leaned his head on his hand and leaned forward, looking honestly intrigued, which Tommy was a bit uncomfortable with but he didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, you might have never guessed this but I was sort of with the punk crowd. You know, eyeliner, ripped jeans, band shirts, spiked hair, the works.”

Adam looked at Tommy thoughtfully, as if he was trying to imagine Tommy as a little punk. Then he smiled, not the bright sweet smiles of the wide goofy smile Tommy had seen all night and had actually grown to love, but a little smirk that Tommy was unable to pinpoint what was meant. His eyes grew dark and Tommy finally understood what it all meant. It was meant to be seductive. Tommy’s breath came quicker as he recognized the look he had saw many a time, but not which made him feel like he was just wanted. This made him feel kind of beautiful. His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when Adam leaned in to whisper huskily in his ear.

“This look suits you better. You’re pretty like this.” He said, his lips brushing Tommy’s earlobe delicately. Tommy turned his head to the side so that his lips were now inches from Adam’s. He could feel Adam’s hot breath as it puffed out. Tommy looked up at Adam through his lashes and heard Adam’s intake of breath at what he saw in Tommy’s eyes. Lust.

Adam moved his head closer to Tommy’s. Tommy leaned his head up at the same time. Their lips met and Tommy melted into Adam. He let him dominate the kiss. Adam’s tongue slipped into Tommy’s mouth and he licked the inside of it, tasting him. Tommy opened his mouth wider for him and shivered as he felt Adam nip at his bottom lip. Tommy roamed Adam’s mouth with his own tongue, tasting his sweetness in his mouth. Then Adam abruptly pulled back.

“I don’t normally do this but...I was wondering if you wanted to go to my place. It would be more private...”

Tommy hesitated, eyes locking with Adam’s. _I never let myself have any real fun, why not?_ With that thought, Tommy nodded.

They arrived at Adam’s house in record time, kissing angrily as they shut the front door. Adam crushed Tommy to the door as he cupped the back of his head and searched his mouth with his tongue. Tired of just kissing, Tommy tried to undo the buttons on Adam’s shirt, but to no avail. Adam chuckled and started to undo them himself, slowly. Tommy ripped his own shirt off and tossed it to the floor, watching as Adam stripped his shirt off slowly, teasingly, his eyes on Tommy the entire time. Tommy shuddered and stopped him, pulling the shirt off himself.

“Impatient, are we?” Adam asked.

Tommy couldn’t bother with an answer, didn’t tell him he couldn’t bear to see Adam strip in front of him like that, like he was a whore there for the taking. Instead, he sank to his knees, switched their positions so that Adam was against the door, and quickly pulled Adam’s pants down. He looked at his boxers, the huge bulge which seemed to be calling to him, and noticed the patch of precome that had seeped out. He nuzzled at his crotch like a cat, looking up when he heard Adam groan. His head was against the door with his eyes on Tommy.

Tommy slid down his boxers and threw them to the pile of clothes on the floor. He them examined what he had to work with. Adam’s cock was big. He swallowed the lump that had formed at having that in his ass and licked a stripe up it. Adam shuddered and moaned at the touch. Tommy wrapped his fingers around the base and carefully took the cock into his mouth. Adam looked down at Tommy’s lips wrapped obscenely around his cock and moaned. This caused Tommy to hum in pleasure which made Adam grip his hair just on the side of too hard. Tommy moved up and down swiftly, then sank down to get the whole of Adam’s dick in his mouth. He felt the head bump the back of his throat and resisted the urge to gag. Instead, he opened his throat and felt Adam sink deeper in. Tommy then sucked as much as he could with a dick down his throat. He hollowed his cheeks and looked up at Adam. His eyes were squeezed shut, his face contorted with pleasure.

Tommy felt Adam’s member twitch in his mouth and was ready when come came gushing out, swallowing every last drop. Adam looked down in awe.

“You are amazing. I can tell you without lying that that is the best blowjob I’ve ever had.”

Tommy smirked and held out his hand.

“Show me the bedroom.”

 

Adam had Tommy over his shoulder when he entered the bedroom, Tommy swatting his back and laughing loudly. He threw Tommy down onto the bed and rummaged in a drawer, coming out with lube and a condom. He moved over where Tommy was sprawled out on the bed and kissed down his body, cherishing every part. Tommy’s eyes widened in surprise. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been looked after like this. Like he was special and fragile. Adam kissed the tip of his cock last, laughing when Tommy whimpered.

“Hang on baby, I want to make this good for you.”

Tommy smiled softly.

“Trust me, it will be if you keep going on like this.”

Adam pressed a kiss to Tommy’s nose and moved down to lick Tommy’s cock. It was shiny with precome and he licked up and down the shaft until Tommy was quivering with need. He stopped and held Tommy’s hand in his as he started to tweak a nipple in his other hand. Tommy pressed his chest into Adam’s finger begging for more. Adam bent down and took a rosy bud in his mouth, sucking and biting until Tommy put a hand on Adam’s shoulder. Adam looked up, hoping he hadn’t done anything wrong or hurt this little beauty he had under him.

“Please...I need...I need you in me.....now.” Tommy breathed.

Adam nodded and stroked Tommy’s hair as they kissed again. Tommy stopped for a second and sucked out a mark on Adam’s neck, causing Adam to whimper, which seriously made him smirk. Adam stopped when he was about to come just from Tommy’s sinful mouth on his neck.

He grabbed the lube and quickly spread it on his fingers. Then, Tommy felt a finger teasing slow circles on his hole. He moaned and pressed back against the finger. Adam took that as meaning I’m ready and slowly inserted his finger up to the first knuckle. Tommy grinded down against it, and as Adam pushed his finger up inside of Tommy, he added a second digit. He stroked Tommy’s insides, searching, then finally found the little bundle of nerves that made Tommy arch his back on the bed. Adam continued scissoring with his two fingers to get Tommy ready and looked at his face once more.

Tommy was flushed a beautiful pink that spread down to his chest. His lips where swollen from the kissing and his cock was hard and pressed against his stomach. Tommy locked his eyes with Adam’s and gave a small nod (which was all he could manage as Adam brushed against his prostate again).

Adam pulled his fingers out and Tommy whined at the loss of contact, suddenly feeling empty. He watched as Adam rolled the condom on and slicked himself up with more lube. He leaned down, stopped for a second to suck on Tommy’s earlobe and gently pressed the head to Tommy’s hole.

Tommy gasped as he felt Adam’s head at his hole and tried desperately to relax his muscles that were trying to keep out the intrusion. Adam slowly slid into Tommy, and groaned as wet heat engulfed him. He sighed in pleasure as he felt Tommy’s muscles let him in and slid in some more. Tommy clutched at Adam’s hair and pulled his head towards him.

“Don’t you want to do this with...with me on my front?”

Adam shook his head and pressed a soft kiss to Tommy’s forehead.

“No...I like to see your eyes. They’re beautiful.”

Tommy was about to answer that his eyes were nothing compared to Adam’s, when Adam wrapped Tommy’s legs around his waist and slid in until his skin made contact with Tommy’s. Tommy moved his hands to Adam’s shoulders and wrapped his legs tighter around him as Adam pushed all the way in.

He stopped for a moment, and then started thrusting in and out slowly. He continued with this until Tommy was a quivering mess, then adjusted his hips slightly so that every time he thrust in, he hit Tommy’s prostate. Tommy moaned, long and loud, as Adam moved faster and every thrust made him see stars.

Finally, it was too much for Adam, and as he came close to coming undone, he stroked Tommy’s cock fast with his still slick with lube fingers. Tommy knew he wouldn’t be able to last any longer, and as he felt Adam’s cock pulsing inside of him, he let go. Streams of hot come covered his stomach and Adam’s hand. He panted as Adam slid out and tossed the condom in the trash. He came back to the bed and proceeded to lick of the come off his hand. He beamed.

“You taste good.”

Tommy laughed breathlessly and Adam grabbed a cloth to wipe both him and Tommy off.

“Do you want to stay?” Adam asked, a hint of hope in his voice.

Tommy sank back down to reality as Adam snuggled against his back, pressing kisses to his neck. Tommy got up and saw a flash of hurt and disappointment in Adam’s eyes as he went to find his clothes. He came back to the bedroom dressed and kissed Adam’s cheek.

“It was nice meeting you.” He said quietly, and walked away.

Adam winced as the door slammed shut and sighed. He had really liked Tommy. He didn’t want this to be just a one night stand. He wanted to get to know Tommy, to learn all of his sensitive spots, to learn what made him laugh. Now, Tommy had gone and he hadn’t even gotten his number. He could always look him up....oh, he didn’t know his last name. _Scratch that,_ he thought. He fell back on to the bed and resigned to never seeing the blonde again.

 

The night after being with Adam, Tommy found his feet taking him to the same cheerful bar where he had met him. He knew it was stupid, but he really wanted to see Adam again. He had felt guilty after leaving him like that and maybe he could apologize. Maybe they could just be friends, he knew he couldn’t keep sleeping with him when he was always so caring and Adam wouldn’t want a relationship with him. _Not with what I do,_ he thought. But maybe they could just talk. Tommy enjoyed talking to Adam; it made him feel at ease. So, when he entered the bar and spotted Adam’s black hair, he made his way over.

Adam was surprised at first to see Tommy, but he accepted his apology and asked him if he wanted to sit down and talk. Tommy had accepted, and they ended up spending the best part of an hour talking. Tommy once again, felt that he could talk easily to Adam. Although, he didn’t tell him much more about himself. He urged Adam to tell him more about himself, and found that as he was talking he felt calm and ended up just watching those perfect lips move. It was only when they were getting ready to say goodbye and exchange numbers (Tommy told himself he would only be a friend), that things got awkward. Tommy had already grudgingly told Adam his last name, and had prayed that he wouldn’t look him up. That there would be the end of their friendship, and Tommy really liked Adam. Much more than he wanted to. As they were parting ways down the street Adam stopped Tommy from walking away.

“Sorry, I’ve been babbling on about myself. Next time we’ll talk more about you. Where do you work, by the way?”

Tommy froze and looked at Adam with wide eyes. There was no way he could tell him the truth, he would want nothing to do with him. Adam looked at him expectedly, waiting for an answer. Tommy quickly told him something close to the truth so he wouldn’t be caught out lying.

“Um....I work at a....club.”

Adam smiled and seemed to want to know more. Tommy inwardly groaned.

“Do you work behind the bar or play there or what?”

Tommy remembered telling Adam about his guitar playing and how he would love to be performing for huge crowds. So, Tommy decided to go for that. It was what he would have wanted to do and it would shut Adam up. Tommy mentally cursed Adam and his curiosity.

“Yeah...I play....guitar. At the club, I mean.”

Adam frowned at Tommy’s awkward response, but took the answer without pushing for more.

“I’ll call you. We can arrange to see each other again when we’re free.” Adam waved and walked off down the street. Tommy half-heartedly waved back and walked in the opposite direction.

He trudged to the shitty apartment that he rented and thought about Adam while he made something which resembled dinner. He thought about Adam’s laugh, his smile, his eyes, and the way his bare skin felt against his. He knew that he honestly wanted more than to be friends, but who was he to ask for more? Adam wouldn’t want someone like him, he deserved better. Tommy was worthless, all he was worth were one night stands when he needed some kind of contact. He shouldn’t have sex with someone who made him feel, and Adam did. He should be having sex with someone who didn’t care about his feelings and only cared about getting off. He should be having sex with someone who just filled that need for physical contact, not with someone who filled that and more.

Tommy tried to banish thoughts of Adam the rest of that night. But he couldn’t help when he came to his thoughts in sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Tommy got to the club just in time to get his makeup done and costume sorted out. He honestly used to hate the costumes but after being in this line of work this long, he had grown to like them (as long as he had a choice in what to wear, he was _not_ going to wear a nun costume ever, and that was one of the choices last time). _Do people really want to see men strut around in a nun costume?_ Tommy wondered as he made his way to his dressing room.

His dressing room wasn’t very big, none were for that matter. But it was a place away from the noise to just relax, well as much as you could in this place. He had one huge mirror in the centre of the room, a vanity table right underneath where he stored his makeup, a silver rail where he hung up his clothes when changing and that was pretty much it.

He sighed and flopped down in front of the mirror, waiting for Sutan to breeze in and work his magic. Sutan was the makeup artist who worked here and he worked wonders with his makeup. But he was also the club’s only drag queen. He performed every Friday, but still bustled around trying to make everyone look beautiful before going on stage.

Tommy was interrupted from this train of thought by the man himself. Sutan was a man who you could talk to about anything and he would keep quiet and just listen. When he was in drag and Raja, you had to speak carefully or else she would meddle and try and make all of your problems go away. This sometimes ended in disastrous consequences.

“Hey, darling! You decided what costume you wearing tonight? ‘Cause you know that I can’t choose which colours to pretty you up before I see what you’re wearing.” Sutan smiled expectedly at Tommy.

“I was just gonna go for simple tonight. I’ve picked out the black and red corset dress.”

Sutan clicked his tongue disapprovingly at Tommy.

“You are not going to look simple when I’m done with you Tommy-boy. “

Tommy laughed and turned to the mirror as Sutan got out all that he needed and started to work. As he did, he started asking Tommy questions. Tommy answered as best as possible considering he was getting his lips done up (and if he looked like a puppet,  Sutan didn’t call on him for it). It wasn’t until one of Sutan’s questions made him stall that he stopped and looked Tommy in the eyes.

“Now you’ve just made me curious. And you know what happens when I’m curious honey, Raja comes out to play!”

Tommy faked a look of horror on his face (making sure Sutan didn’t realize he was really terrified of that threat, of course). Sutan just got right in Tommy’s face and spoke quietly.

“Why didn’t you answer my question? _Have_ you met someone recently?”

Tommy blushed furiously but refused to back down, stared straight into Sutan’s boring eyes and spoke in a low voice (which he would like to think was threatening violence if anyone questioned what he was about to say).

“You know I don’t get myself involved with people. That would be a stupid thing to do.”

But maybe he couldn’t help the grin that was trying humiliatingly to pull his lips up. Sutan put his hands on his hips, looking like he was in full diva mode, except that he was wearing an amused smile.

“Don’t you dare say that is a stupid thing to do. I’ve heard you say that a million times and it’s time you finally saw what you deserve. Because you deserve to meet people and love someone and be loved and maybe one day get out of this profession. Do something you want to do. I know you need the money now and you don’t think anyone would employ someone who was a stripper, but you need to try. Or else you’ll never be happy. I mean, I love doing what I do here. But I can tell that deep inside you don’t, even when you try to have fun with it.”

Tommy cringed at the word stripper. He hated that word, hated what he did. The only comfort was being onstage in front of blinding lights, though being half naked tended to ruin that. He hated the leers of the men in the audience, hated the roaming eyes on the parts of his body that should only be shown to people he cared about. Maybe even loved. He nearly jumped out of his seat when Sutan continued to talk after getting his breath back (and that was the longest speech Tommy had ever heard from Sutan, he only ever expected that from Raja).

“But I saw you, fighting that grin that was threatening to explode over your face. Now, tell me, honestly, have you met someone?”

Tommy was tomato red at this point.

“I...it’s....no...I mean, yes. Kind of. I mean, we had sex once but just decided to be friends.”

“Did he decide that or did you?” Sutan asked knowingly.

“Well...I don’t know. But you know me. I only ever have one night things. I can’t really be with the same person twice.”

“Because you don’t want to grow close to someone, do you? You don’t want to have feelings for someone, do you? You believe that you don’t deserve that, don’t you? You believe that someone would turn their back on you if they found out, don’t you? You don’t want to get hurt like that, so you think it’s best if you stop yourself from having any feelings. Don’t you?”

Tommy looked close to tears and turned his head away. Sutan noticed and cradled him in his arms, whispering to him gently.

“You can cry, baby. I haven’t done your eyes yet. Let go, Tommy. Just let go for once. Let yourself feel.”

So, Tommy let it out. The hurt he was feeling because he could never be loved, and that he had found someone who he could grow to love if he let himself. Sutan shushed him and rocked with him slowly. Eventually, Tommy ran himself dry and he scrubbed at his eyes and pulled away.

“Thanks, Sutan. I needed that. Now, get me prettied up or I’m going to be late.”

“No problem. Now close your eyes and let me work my magic on you, honey.”

Tommy sat back and just concentrated on Sutan’s fingers stroking at his eyelids. He had a show to put on now. He had to get himself under control because if he didn’t put his all into the performance, there would be less money and that was what Tommy was doing this for. He had to remember that.

When Sutan was done he let Tommy look in the mirror at his masterpiece. Sutan looked on proudly as Tommy’s eyes raked over his own face. His eyes were done in a smoky dark red and his lips were a blood red. He knew the audience would love his look tonight. There were quite a few regulars who came and some were taken with Tommy. He kind of hated that he was a favourite amongst some of the men but it brought in more money so he felt like he should really be grateful.

 

Once on stage, Tommy just stood and let the catcalls and whistles wash over him for a moment. When off stage he couldn’t stand it when the people did that, but on stage it spurred him on. He was dressed in a black and red corset dress which showed off his bare freshly shaved legs. He had on simple black high heels with a bow on the end.

Whenever Tommy first danced, he felt stupid. But as the cheers got louder he danced more enthusiastically, thrusting his hips in and out and occasionally going over to the pole and rubbing up and down against it, giving some men winks when they tossed more money into his jar on the bar. He had actually learned to pole dance professionally, because this seemed to earn him more money when he performed. Though nothing got more money than a sexy costume, hot music and stripping fully. What he found made the money drop (with the regulars), was when he did the same thing too many times. So, he alternated what he was going to do every time. This time he decided not to use the pole how he knew he could use it, but strip fully.

As he strutted across the stage to the centre again and stripped himself of his last particle of clothing, he heard the sounds of rustling money being shoved into the jar. He smiled, knowing the men liked it when he did that, like he was doing it just for them because he enjoyed it. But no, he was really smiling because he had earned a good amount tonight.

 

Adam woke to a ringing in his ear and picked up the phone he had fell asleep with.

“Hello?” He said groggily.

“Hey,sweetie! It’s Friday today, you know what that means don’t ya?”

Adam groaned and reluctantly answered. Sutan had been bugging him for ages to come and see him perform, but he never had. He had always been too busy to go see him because singing gigs were usually on Fridays. Fortunately for Sutan (not necessarily for Adam, he simply didn’t like going to clubs where men exposed themselves stripping, he always felt sorry for them, not hard)he didn’t have anything planned for tonight.

“Okay, okay, I’ll come. But please don’t make me stay for the strippers, you know I hate seeing them.”

“Oh, please baby. Stay a little after my performance. We can get drinks and catch up a little.”

“Can’t we just get drinks at another place?” Adam pouted (and yes he was a very effective pouter, he usually got his own way with it). Adam was just wishing that he was talking face to face with Sutan so that he could see the pout that would make him come around to Adam’s idea, when Sutan spoke again.

“No, I want you to meet someone. You’d like him, he’s just your type.”

“Is he a stripper?”

“Well...yeah. He’s performing after me so you’ll know who he is when you see him. He’s adorable, tiny, blonde and he is such a lovely guy.”

Adam tried not to think about Tommy as Sutan said blonde, he knew they were just friends but he really felt something for him. Although...maybe he could use this blonde as a distraction, imagine he’s Tommy as he wraps his lips around...Adam shook his head and spoke into the phone.

“You are seriously trying to hook me up with a stripper? He may be a nice guy but how am I going to be able to look at his face right after seeing his dick?”

“Oh, he doesn’t always completely strip, I’ll tell him not to this time. But I think it would be nice for him to talk to you. He hates doing what he does and he thinks that no one would want a stripper as a boyfriend. Maybe if you talk to him he might realize that some people don’t judge like that. He’s met someone who he likes but he won’t let the other man see that he really likes him that way.”

Adam gaped and then closed his mouth, and then opened it to speak only to close it again, looking like a goldfish. He had never heard Sutan speak that much all at once. Raja, yeah, but Sutan, no. Finally he regained control to speak.

“Okay, but what if I’ve met someone?”

“Ooooh, have you? Tell me, tell me. I want to know all about it.”

Adam thought back to when Tommy apologised and asked if they could be friends. Adam may have feelings for Tommy but it was obvious Tommy didn’t want anything more. So, Adam decided not to tell Sutan about it, or else later Raja would come and lecture him on not talking about his feelings to Tommy and probably make him cry. Although, Raja was starting to come out in Sutan more and more these days.  

“No, I was just saying what if I had? You didn’t think to ask!”

“Oh, stop being so grumpy! I’ll see you tonight, remember After Dark, 9pm. Be there or else.”

Adam laughed and went to his closet to decide what to wear that night.

 

Sutan had already done Tommy’s makeup. His eyes looked big and shadowed with a dark black. His lips were a shiny pink and his cheekbones had been highlighted to stand out. He had his outfit on already. He had picked some black kitty ears to wear on his head, a short black dress that had fur at the top, stockings, stilettos that were a bitch to walk in, a fluffy tail coming out of the dress and a black studded collar around his neck.

As he messed with his phone whilst waiting for his turn on stage, he thought back to what Sutan had told him. He had said not to strip fully tonight because he had someone he wanted to meet. He jumped as he heard his text alert. He smile when he saw it was from Adam.

 _Hey, do you want to go out for a drink tomorrow? xx A_

Tommy actually couldn’t wait to see Adam again, as much as his head was thinking not to, and he texted back.

 _Sure, just name the time and place. x_

 _Great, I’ll phone you tomorrow to tell you xx A_

 _Okay, I’ll look forward to it. x_

 

Adam smiled as he received the text from Tommy, trying not to analyze the one kiss compared to his two and the full stop at the end of every sentence that looked too formal, but wasn’t successful. He looked up when he reached the club, After Dark, and headed in to see a crowd of gay men and a few women waiting for Raja to come on. When she did, Adam enjoyed himself watching her do what she loved and found himself singing along to her song. He stood up and cheered as Raja bowed off stage, sitting back in his seat to wait until she was Sutan again. He knew that man Sutan was talking about was on now, but all Adam could think of was Tommy as he read his message over and over again. He knew the man must be good because there were more cheers than he had ever heard at a strip club. Eventually, he looked up and caught sight of the man. His heart stopped momentarily. It wasn’t...it couldn’t be...Tommy?

Tommy smiled as he stood on the stage. This was a song he knew he could dance to, and he had decided to use the pole as he wasn’t stripping fully.

As he heard the beat of the song, he started to sway his hips to the music. He bent down and let the audience see his ass under the dress. He came closer to the edge of the stage and gave a few of the men playful strokes to their faces that he knew they all like, even if it did repulse him. He thrust his dick towards the audience and palmed it until it was nice and hard. It was always best to be hard, they loved that. He squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to stroke a hand over his bulge, opening his mouth in what looked like he was having an orgasm.

He opened his eyes and started to strip his dress off, ignoring a particular set of eyes he felt burning into him. There was always someone who had an intense stare, he guessed. When he slid out of the dress, he brought a hand up to his nipple, rubbing over and pinching it until it was hard with the sensation. He swayed his body to the music still, never missing a beat. All he was in was black laced underwear, so he teased the audience. He put a hand under the pants and let them see his hand move over his cock and let out a low moan for them to lust over.

He made his way over to the pole in the corner, and gently placed a leg over and under it. Then, he swung around and around it before he hit the ground. When he did, he lay there and let the eyes roam over him, looking out at the audience with a smirk and an eyebrow cocked. He met one pair of eyes and his smirk fell from his face. One word came across his mind as he locked with the sea blue eyes. Adam.

So this is what he had meant about working in a club. Adam couldn’t believe this was Tommy, doing this, and, he was ashamed to admit it, he felt himself getting aroused. He had never found strippers to do anything for him, but this was Tommy. The man he had had sex with and had developed feelings for was showing his body to these strangers. He thanked Sutan that he had told him not to strip down to nothing. He didn’t think his dick or his head could handle that very well.

Then he remembered that Tommy was the one Sutan had wanted him to meet. Tommy was the one who hated doing this. Tommy was the one who didn’t feel like he deserved to be in love. Tommy was the one who had feelings for a man but was afraid to let him know. He wondered if that man was him. _No. He wouldn’t have feelings for me. He could do so much better. He probably likes one of these men comes to see him._ He sighed _._ He had always felt sorry for strippers, that they had to degrade themselves like that to get money. Now, Tommy was the one he was feeling sorry for, and he didn’t want that. He also didn’t want to be aroused by what he was watching. But, his dick got harder still as Tommy swung on the pole expertly and then met his eyes.  

Tommy tried to keep going with the performance, grinding against the pole and twisting his body around it so he could lift up onto it. But he was in shock. Why was Adam here, at a strip club? He felt a little hurt. He had thought that Adam had liked him, but obviously not if he was coming to strip clubs. But Tommy stopped himself. He had no claim on Adam. They were friends, that was all.

 _Well,_ he thought as he walked off stage to applause, _Adam was probably disgusted with him._ _They might not even be friends now._

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

Tommy rushed out of the club after getting changed, making sure to stay out of Adam’s line of sight. He was stopped momentarily by Taylor, a fellow stripper at After Dark. He was only young(okay, not _that_ young but younger than Tommy anyway), and Tommy wished that he could tell him that he shouldn’t be doing this. But that would sound slightly hypocritical. Taylor had told him when they had first met that he had run away from home to show his family, who didn’t believe in him, that he could be independent. Unfortunately, that had meant that Taylor had to do stripping to pay for his rent since he couldn’t get any jobs for lack of qualifications. Tommy suggested once that Taylor should go to college and get the things he needed to do a job he wanted. But Taylor said that that was what his parents had wanted and he wanted to show them that he didn’t need to do things their way. Tommy thought that was stupid but ignored it as Taylor added that he enjoyed dancing anyway. So, Tommy made small chit-chat while keeping an eye out for Adam in case he saw him. He yelled a ‘See you later!’ to Taylor and ran to the door. Once he was outside, he breathed in the fresh air and went to the alley to the right of the club. He had always liked it here, it might be a bit creepy to other but here he found that he could think clearly. The walls were so narrow that they made him feel safe and secure. Sound was muted from the club and it was calm. Tommy just wished that he could be this calm.

Adam sat at the bar staring down into his whiskey glass. He motioned to the barman for another and gulped it down in one when he received it. He scanned the crowd and swore he saw of shock of blonde hair heading to the door. He shook his head. He must just have Tommy on the brain. At that moment, Sutan walked over and frowned.

“Didn’t you like him? I would have thought you would have made your way over by now.”

Adam just shrugged and looked into his empty glass, looking like it held the answers to life. Sutan sat down next to him and faced him with a disappointed look that made Adam feel slightly guilty.

“Do you want me to introduce you? He’s around here somewhere...” Sutan scanned the crowd for the little blonde.

“No!!! I mean...just don’t bother.”

“Oh...don’t you like him? He’s ever so pretty...”

“Yes, I know! He’s probably the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen.”

“Well, why don’t you want to talk to him, then?”

“He likes someone else, doesn’t he? There’s no point in me talking to him if he wants someone else.”

“Well, yeah he likes someone else, but I wanted you to talk to him about this whole ‘I don’t deserve anything cause I’m a whore’ rubbish. If he thinks you’re interested and know he’s a stripper, and then maybe he’ll give himself a chance with this guy. You might even get some sex out of it!”

Adam groaned and stood up abruptly.

“I gotta go. I’ll call you tomorrow or something.”

Sutan looked confused at how Adam was acting; he had seemed fine earlier. But he let him go.

“Okay. Call me!”

Adam made his way through the bustling crowd towards the entrance, and nearly fell through it in his rush to get out.

Tommy was still standing in the alleyway, breathing in and out in an effort to calm himself. He hated to say it but he was failing miserably. He jumped as he heard footsteps near the alley where he stood. He guessed that it sounded so loud because of the almost deafening quietness. No one had come out of the club yet, it was still pretty early. He figured someone had picked up one of the strippers and was taking them home for a good time. Some of the strippers Tommy worked with did that, they were the ones he didn’t get along with. He found himself surprised but glad that he actually had a whole bunch of friends who he worked with that he liked and could talk to easily.

As Tommy thought about anything but the pressing issue of Adam, he heard the footsteps get louder. He knew that maybe an alley wasn’t the safest place to be, and it seemed like he was asking for trouble to come to him, but he couldn’t move his feet if he tried. So he just stood there, holding his breath as he heard the click of boots. He figured it might be Adam, that he had spotted him and followed him out. Although he had tried desperately to avoid him, he was secretly praying that it was him.

 _Click. Click. Click._ Tommy heard heavy breathing and tried to remember what Adam sounded like when he breathed, but banished that thought from his mind, calling himself an idiot. He tried to remember if Adam had worn boots that night, because Tommy could swear that those footsteps were booty sounding. _Shut up,_ Tommy thought as his brain told him that he was not actually an expert on the sounds of different footwear. He jerked his head as a figure stepped into the alley entrance, half his face in shadow.

It wasn’t Adam. But Tommy sighed in relief as the light washed over the man and he found it to be one of the men who visited After Dark frequently, Charlie. He was one of the men who seemed look at Tommy as his favourite. Tommy had actually had a conversation with him a couple of times and he seemed like a cool guy. Well, with the exception that he went to strip clubs instead of finding someone of his own to perv at. He generally listened to the same music as Tommy, and they had had a deep conversation about Depeche Mode once.

Tommy had realized after talking to some of the other men in the club (he didn’t like to do it but if he was nice enough to start a conversation with someone, that person was more likely to come again and that meant more money), that Charlie was quite infatuated with Tommy. Most of the men who favoured Tommy came to see all of the acts, just looked forward to Tommy’s performance most. But Charlie, well, he apparently only stayed for Tommy’s performance and then went more or less straight after it was finished. Tommy had supposed that he just didn’t find any of the other men attractive (which was a bit odd because even Tommy thought that some of the men he worked with were good-looking), and anyway, he wasn’t complaining because Charlie always gave the most money and that amount always went up a fraction when Tommy struck up a conversation with him. Needless to say, Tommy tried to talk to him regularly.

Tommy pulled away from his thoughts and just looked on as Charlie leaned casually against the wall opposite him. He had light wavy brown hair and deep green eyes. He was a lot taller than Tommy (of course), but probably a little smaller than Adam. Tommy tried not to let his thoughts go anywhere near Adam again as he opened his mouth to speak to Charlie.

“Hey, why aren’t you in the club?”

“It was getting a little loud. I didn’t expect to see you here, you usually hang with Sutan, Taylor and Terrence, don’t you?”

Tommy tried not to think about how he knew who he usually hung out with after his performances, and answered the question.

“Yeah, I guess it was getting a little loud for me, too.” Tommy smiled, hoping that he didn’t look too creeped out by the glint in Charlie’s eyes and they way that he was silently edging closer to him.

“So, how you doing, Tommy? We haven’t spoken in a while.”

Tommy gulped loudly, trying to brush off that that had almost sounded like a threat.

“I’m fine. I guess I haven’t had much time to talk to members of the audience lately.”

Charlie’s mouth made a thin line and eyes tightened as Tommy referred to him as a member of the audience. He made to move even closer, when Tommy spoke again.

“I should probably be going. It was nice talking to you.” Tommy made to walk away as he said these words and he was nearly out of the dark alley when he felt an hand grab his arm tight enough to bruise.

Tommy turned back to Charlie and saw that glint back in his eyes. He had seen that look many times before. I mean, he was a stripper, he was bound to be in this situation at least once.  It never ended well. He knew it. He was either going to get beat up, or raped.

 

It appeared that the latter was true in this situation. Charlie pulled Tommy deeper into the alley and pushed him up against the wall. He winced as the brick hit his head, making it throb dully. Charlie leaned in close to Tommy, and he could smell the wretched alcohol on his breath.

“You can’t go. We’ve hardly talked. Although, maybe you need more than to be talked to.”

He bit sharply on Tommy’s neck, causing him to cry out from the pain. He bit even harder as Tommy felt tears running down his cheeks. He felt him pierce the skin with his teeth and the blood as it ran in a single line down his neck. Charlie then pulled Tommy closer to him, despite Tommy’s struggles to get out of the dangerous circle of his arms. He cried out again.

“Let me go! Please....I...I won’t tell anyone....just let me go!”

Charlie laughed, an evil menacing laugh. Like he couldn’t wait for what was about to come.

“Oh, I haven’t even started with you, Tommy. You have nothing to tell...yet”

Tommy shivered as he spoke the last word, overcome with terror of what was about to come. Yes, he had come close to being raped, but he had always been able to fight them off or scream for help. No one seemed to be around and Charlie was too big for Tommy to get away from.

Charlie crushed their mouths together and tried to get Tommy to open up for him. When Tommy refused, simply keeping his lips tight shut, he slapped Tommy hard around the face, no doubt causing a bruise to form.

“You listen now, bitch. You are going to let me in, let me kiss you, or else I’ll just have to fuck you dry won’t I?” he growled and pinched Tommy’s nipple hard. Tommy found the tears flow even more.

Charlie brought his mouth down to Tommy’s lips once more, and this time Tommy opened his mouth for him. He just stood there, arms at his side as he tried to feel numb. He wished he could feel numb. Charlie obviously wasn’t pleased with this, and tried to force a response out of Tommy. He grabbed Tommy’s dick roughly and squeezed it until Tommy was screaming into his mouth and struggling to push him away again. Tommy squeezed his eyes shut as Charlie pulled him even closer.

 

When Adam walked out of the club, he had intended to call a cab to take him straight home. But, he heard rustling and little whimpers from nearby. He figured someone might just be having sex outside, but he couldn’t help but walk to the alley where the noises led him to just in case it was something else.

It turned out it wasn’t. He couldn’t see too well in the dark, but it looked like two men were kissing aggressively. Adam’s eyes bugged out when he saw the smaller man’s face. It was Tommy.

Tommy was kissing this...this man. Adam felt a stab of pain near his chest to see Tommy like that with another man. Then, as he looked closer, he saw that it looked like the kiss was one-sided. The taller man was crushing his mouth against Tommy’s, one hand cupping the back of his head to keep him still, another grasping his crotch in a death grip. He saw that Tommy wasn’t writhing in pleasure, he was in fact struggling to get free from the man’s clutches. He saw tears glistening on Tommy’s cheeks and stepped into the alley to intervene.

Tommy heard another set of footsteps, and tried to cry out to get their attention. He heard the footsteps get closer and gasped in pain as Charlie pulled away from his mouth and took his hand away from his crotch. He put a hand to Tommy’s throat and turned to the side of the alley.

“And who are you?”

“I don’t think we need introductions, right now. I just want you to get your hands off Tommy.” Tommy tried to turn his head because he recognized that voice, it was Adam’s. As Tommy tried to get a glimpse of Adam, Charlie swung his hand around and hit Tommy’s face. He heard as Adam yelled and told him to stop it.

“What if Tommy likes the pain? Ever thought of that?”

“I don’t _think_ he would have tears in his eyes if he enjoyed the pain! Now, go, before I ring the police!”

With that, Adam pulled Charlie away from Tommy easily and threw him on the ground. He lifted him up by his shirt.

“If I ever catch you with Tommy like that again, I swear I will kill you, understand?”

Charlie nodded and fled when Adam let him go with a shove. Then he turned to Tommy.

“Are you alright? I can’t believe this.” He said as he stroked Tommy’s bruised cheek lightly.

Tommy wiped his eyes and pulled Adam’s hand away. He started to walk out of the alley, but Adam followed him.

“Will you just leave me alone?! It’s no big deal, okay?” he shouted, even as the tears continued to pour down his cheeks.

“How can you say that?! You nearly...rape is a serious thing, Tommy! Has...this happened before?”

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve never actually been...you know...but, men have had their fair share of tries.”

Adam’s eyes filled with tears and his face contorted with pain.

“Tommy, please. Just come back with me and we can get some ice on that bruise. You can stay with me, if you like. I mean, you could quit this job and stay with me until you find one. You shouldn’t have to go through this, Tommy. It shouldn’t be ‘no big deal’.”

Tommy spun around and his eyes flashed angrily.

“This is the only thing that keeps me from living off the streets, Adam! Just, leave me alone! I don’t want to talk to you.”

With that, Tommy left.

Adam staggered back into After Dark. He walked up to Sutan, still not believing what he had seen Tommy be put through, and told him about what had happened. The whole story, even how he knew Tommy. Sutan comforted him, and said not to worry. He told him that he would call Tommy straight away and make sure he was doing alright. Sutan seemed quite worried about Tommy, but not half as shocked as Adam. Tommy must have been right, he had had this happen before. He couldn’t help worrying about him as he sat down and was joined by a cute boy who introduced himself as Taylor.

It was a blur, but Adam remembered thinking of Tommy the whole night. He thought about how he obviously wasn’t the one he had feelings for, or he wouldn’t have pushed Adam away. His mind was still reeling with Tommy as he climbed into the back of a cab with Taylor. He compared Taylor’s lips to Tommy’s as they kissed until their mouths were sore. He compared Taylor’s moans to Tommy’s as he thrust into him sharply. He came with a loud moan into Taylor’s ass, not because of the friction or Taylor, but because of imagining Tommy’s face. Taylor thanked him and left that same night, reminding Adam awfully of Tommy. He curled into the come stained sheets and let himself cry. Cry because of many things. Worry for Tommy, guilt over having sex with Taylor (even if Tommy and him weren’t together), hurt over Tommy pushing him away and jealousy that Tommy liked someone else. He ended up crying himself to sleep that night.

 

Tommy was still shaken the next morning from the near-rape. He gingerly covered up the bruise with foundation and noticed the bright red mark on his neck. He sighed and realized he would never be able to cover it up with makeup, and chose a scarf to do the job instead. He knew he looked a mess but he didn’t really care. Sutan had called him last night and he had spent hours on the phone reassuring him that he was fine, he just needed to be alone tonight. Sutan had told him that Adam had been worried about him and that had made him feel guilty. He had yelled at him that night when he was only worried about his safety. He considered texting and apologizing, but he decided against it. He was going to the club this morning. Not to practise or anything, it was only going to be Taylor, Terrence and Sutan there. He thought that it might be good to talk to his friends, even if it was where it had happened.

Tommy paused outside the door, looking over to the alley and shuddered. He opened the door and found his friends already there. He just listened, occasionally piping in with something. He noticed Sutan giving him a funny look and was glad when he went to the bathroom. He listened as Taylor spoke about a man he had slept with last night, apparently he was good in bed. He heard the name Adam in there, and his heart stopped for a moment.

No. Adam was a common name. There was no reason why it would be _his_ Adam. But as he heard Taylor gushing on about how this Adam was a singer, he felt a chill run up his spine.

“What? Is he famous?” Terrence inquired.

“No. I think he just sings in clubs.”

“Are you going to see him again?”

“No. I mean, I don’t think he was that into me. He seemed a bit preoccupied before we had sex.”

Tommy suddenly spoke in a dead voice.

“What was his last name?”

Taylor looked puzzled at Tommy’s sudden curiosity, but answered anyway.

Taylor’s brow was furrowed from trying to remember. “Ermmm.....I think it was.....Lambert. Yeah, it was Lambert.”  

Tommy stiffened.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Tommy lunged at Taylor. He hit out at him as Taylor cried out in confusion. He felt vice tight arms grip him and drag him away and looked behind him to see Terrence.

Terrence had been Tommy’s friend ever since he had applied for a job here. He, too, loved to dance and found that, although it wasn’t his dream job, he was doing what he loved as part of this job. He was such a cheerful person, and Tommy was sometimes envious of how he could turn such a depressing environment into something uplifting. But, right now, Terrence looked at Tommy with angry eyes and he wondered how he had gotten to him like that. Sure, Taylor was Terrence’s friend, but could that have gotten him so angry?

Tommy shrugged it off, and struggled against Terrence’s arms. He was suddenly reminded of Charlie’s grip on him last night, and he found tears threaten to spill over.

“Just let me go!” He shouted, and ran to the bathroom when Terrence eventually let him go, but not without a warning look as he rushed over to Taylor.

Tommy burst into the bathroom where he knew Sutan was. He found him in front of the mirror, and he turned when Tommy came in. He looked puzzled for a moment, and then understanding when he looked properly at Tommy’s face. He opened his arms without speaking, and Tommy collapsed into them. He let the tears come, tears of anger and regret. Regret that he had actually pushed Adam away, pushed him to sleep with Taylor. Sutan kissed his head and cradled him in his arms as if he were a doll.

“It’s alright. This is about Adam, isn’t it? He told me everything, Tommy, everything.”

Tommy made an undistinguishable noise in his chest and let the tears flow harder at thoughts of Adam.

“What’s got you so upset, Tommy?”

Tommy looked up into Sutan’s worried eyes, and told him about what Taylor had told him. That he had slept with Adam last night. He let all the hurt and pain and oddly enough betrayal seep into his voice as he spoke the words that cut through him. Sutan looked at him and spoke in a calm voice.

“Did you ever think that maybe Adam slept with Taylor because you hurt him? He probably regrets it as much as you regret turning him away. Because I know you do, Tommy. You have feelings for him, don’t you?”

“I don’t want to...he deserves so much better than me. He’s a good person.” Tommy whispered.

“Tommy, you’re a good person. You both deserve each other.”

Tommy just nodded mutely and let Sutan wrap his arms around him again, wishing that he was in Adam’s arms.

Adam woke to a terrible pain in his body, and felt the familiar ache of sex. He felt sorry for Taylor, he knew he had fucked him pretty roughly last night, but he had been angry and upset about Tommy. He checked his cell, and saw a message from Sutan telling him that Tommy knew about him and Taylor and what the hell he was thinking. Adam texted back that he didn’t know what he was thinking and asking if Tommy was alright after last night. Adam didn’t bother to think that Tommy was upset about him and Taylor sleeping together, he obviously didn’t like him as much as Adam did. As he carefully got dressed, his phone buzzed again with Sutan’s reply.

 _He’s been crying. You should talk to him. xxx_

Adam winced. He hated to think of Tommy hurt over what had happened, but what else could he expect? It wouldn’t be right for him to be skipping around singing the very next day. (Not that he could imagine Tommy doing that any other day, anyway). He didn’t know why Sutan had told him that he should talk to him. How was he going to help? Tommy made it clear that he didn’t want his help, and he should really respect that if he didn’t want to be yelled at again. He sighed and picked out his clothes for that night, he was definitely in need of some dancing to loosen him up.

Tommy went to a club that night. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do, but he needed to just get away from his mind for a couple of hours. He could check back in with his nagging thoughts when he was less tense, he figured. He had heard about a new club opening near his house, so he chose to go there for the night, and no he was not going to pick up a hot guy and have sex with them. _That’s Adam’s style, not mine._

He got to the club and found it packed with people wanting to check out the new club. He groaned inwardly, he wasn’t the best with crowds. He walked over to a secluded corner and plopped down into one of the plush chairs. He just sat there for a while lost in his own thoughts (which defeated the purpose of him coming here, he could have done the exact same thing at home), when he saw the door open and glanced over to look at who it was. He wished he could say that he didn’t do a double take but, unfortunately, he did.

Adam. He was standing there in all his glory and scanned the crowd until his eyes came to rest on Tommy. Tommy blushed, knowing he had been caught looking, and watched (out of the corner of his eye, he couldn’t exactly stare with Adam staring right back at him, that was creepy) as he looked slightly hesitant, like he wasn’t sure if he should go over or not. Apparently, he decided to come over because the next minute Adam was beside him and he was breathing in his cologne.

“Hey.” Tommy hated to be the first to break the silence, but someone had to.

“Hi. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. Honestly.”

Adam frowned at Tommy’s cold tone and cocked his head to the side questioningly. Tommy scowled at his cute puppy dog eyes, hating that he wanted so badly to kiss him right now.

“You come here to pick up another random guy?”

“Huh? No...what are you talking about?”

“Don’t act like you don’t know. Do you always do this? Was I just another one of your random fucks? God, I can’t believe I fell for your stupid caring act. You’re just like the rest of them, aren’t you? Only after one thing!”

Tommy’s voice had risen until he was practically shouting in Adam’s face. Adam blinked, and looked hurt. Tommy instantly felt guilty, but kept the glare in his eyes.

“Tommy, I...you wasn’t just a random fuck...I really liked you, and no I’m not like that. Not at all. Last night was a one off, and I know Taylor’s your friend but I wouldn’t hurt him. He knew it was a one night thing. I think I made that perfectly clear.”

Tommy felt tears well up in his eyes. Adam really didn’t know how much he really liked him, did he? Had he pushed him away that much? Had he made Adam think that he hated him? That was so far from the truth.

“How could you sleep with him? You know...that....it really hurt.”

Adam looked confused, and Tommy guessed he had every right to be.

“What do you mean? Why would that hurt you, Tommy?”

Tommy shook his head vigorously and stood up abruptly. He pulled his jacket on and took one last look at Adam.

“I should go. See you, Adam.”

Adam called for him as he walked out and by the time he dodged through the crowd to get outside, he was gone. He ran a hand through his hair and got into his car, he was meant to rid his mind of Tommy tonight. Instead, he just filled his head with more of him.

Adam tried texting Tommy all of that week, but he received no replies. He had been racking his brain for meanings to what Tommy had said. But the only thing that he had come up with that didn’t sound completely nuts, was that Tommy actually like him. Like, really liked him. Adam’s heart nearly burst with joy whenever he thought that, but then he remembered that Tommy wasn’t answering his texts. He didn’t know where Tommy lived, either. Although, he could ask Sutan for that information. But, he would feel rude if he went to Tommy’s house without an invitation. He could seek him out at after Dark, but he really did not want to see men drooling over Tommy again. Once was enough. So, all he could do was continue to text him until he got a reply. He knew it might seem like he was a stalker or obsessed, but the truth was that Adam could really fall for Tommy, if Tommy just let him in.

 

Tommy had felt wretched all week. He had gotten millions of texts from Adam, but had ignored them all. He even considered deleting Adam’s number, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it in the end. It was a slight comfort to see Adam’s name and number at the top of his contacts list. Every day, he hovered over it, wondering if he should text or call. But, no. He was too much of a pussy, he guessed. Adam surely should be able to see what a mess he was. Most men would be out of there like a shot, but, Tommy reminded himself, Adam wasn’t most men. Adam was kind, caring, considerate, not to mention incredibly good-looking.

Sutan had been keeping a close eye on both men for that whole week. He had noticed that they were miserable, incommunicable and moping. He hated to see both of them so ...different. They were both lively people and Sutan didn’t think he had ever seen either of them so down. He figured that they could be good for each other, if they just let it happen. But, it didn’t seem like they could make it happen by themselves. Sutan took it upon himself to intervene. Not completely (as much as some people gossiped, he was not a matchmaker), but just to give them a little nudge in the right direction. If it was meant to be, they could make it work. He just wanted to see his boys happy again.

Adam awoke and opened his eyes to see the bottle of gin he had been slowly drinking through the week. He noticed it was empty, and moaned. He usually didn’t drink too often, but this week he had felt like he had needed it. It made him feel numb of the pain in a way, and now he could feel the pain again full on. It felt like a knife had torn through his heart, leaving it in two limp pieces of ragged shapes. He sounded depressing, even to himself, and hated it. _No one should feel like this_ , he thought. His call tone on his phone rang out in the dead silence, and he padded over to answer it before the person hung up.

“Hey, Adam. Listen, do you want to have dinner with me tonight? I’m feeling lonely...come on, you haven’t spoke to me in ages!” Sutan’s voice whined through the earpiece. Adam laughed and cringed, it sounded dull and horribly faked.

“I don’t really feel like it, sorry. Maybe another night. And, we last spoke like, a week ago.”

“Yes, exactly. That i _s_ ages for us! Please, can you come, please, please, please...”

Adam sighed irritably, knowing he was going to have to say yes sooner or later.

“Okay, I guess I can make it. Where and when?” He muttered.

“That restaurant called Twinkles, and about 7pm. And don’t sound so enthusiastic!” Sutan added sarcastically.

“Sorry. I’ll see you then.”

“Bye, darling.”

“Bye, Sutan.”

 

Tommy awoke and opened his eyes to see the bottle of vodka he had been slowly drinking through the week. It was very nearly empty, and he groaned. It helped soothe the pain for him, and now it had come back full force. It felt like an axe was repeatedly chopping its way through his heart, a chuck coming off with each blow. He heard his phone ring, and quietly shuffled over to it.

“Hello?” he answered groggily.

“Hey, sweetie. Can you come to dinner with me tonight? I will be forever grateful.”

“Do I have to? I mean, I’m not really in the mood, Sutan.”

“It might cheer you up. Please, please, please...” Sutan pleaded.

“Okay. It might. When and where?” He doubted it would but he thought Sutan was good company, so he guessed, why not?

“Twinkles, and 7pm. Thank you, Tommy.”

“It’s fine. Bye.”

“Bye.”

 

Adam arrived a little after seven, and couldn’t see Sutan’s car parked in the parking lot. In fact, the place must be empty, because only one other car was there. He shrugged and walked in, gasping at the sight before him.

The place was empty save for a table for two in the centre of the restaurant. It was a typically romantic scene, rose petals on the floor and candles covering every surface. What was even more beautiful was the person sitting at the table. Tommy was there, looking radiant. He obviously wasn’t expecting him, because he looked quite shocked to see him at first, and then broke into a small nervous smile.

“I guessed when I came in that Sutan might not be coming. That is, unless he was going to come on to me.”

Adam smile and sat in the chair opposite Tommy, drinking in his gorgeous complexion. He lingered on his lips, imagining what it would be like to just go ahead and kiss them.

“I guess Sutan would be mad if we just upped and left, huh?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, after all this trouble. I have no idea how he got this place to be empty...Do you _want_ to go?”

“Do you?”

“Not really, no.”

Adam smile and they shared a look over the table.

“Me neither.”

Tommy beamed, a proper wide smile that showed all of his teeth. Adam couldn’t help but grin back. He hoped this would fix things between them. It had to.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Adam didn’t know what to say to Tommy. He didn’t know where to start. Tommy seemed to understand that Adam was hesitant about what to say, and started to speak.

“Why do you like me? I mean, I’m...I don’t deserve someone like you.”

Adam listened angrily to Tommy’s whispered words. He hated it when Tommy spoke like that, like he was worthless. He knew it wasn’t true. Tommy was one of the most precious people he had ever met, and he wanted to have him in his life somehow.

“Why do I like you? Tommy, you’re beautiful, inside and out. You make me feel good, even if I just think of your name I feel a warm glow in my heart. Yeah, I know, it sounds corny, but it’s the truth. I want to try this out, Tommy. I think we both deserve that.”

Tommy smiled slightly and took a sip of his wine.

“Wanna talk about this over dinner? There’s a menu here, so I’m pretty sure there should be a waiter around here somewhere.”

Adam nodded, pleased that they could at least talk.

After twenty minutes of searching the restaurant, they found a waiter hiding away in the kitchens. He ushered them out and directed them to their table so they could order like they would if the place was filled with people like usual. Tommy just ordered a salad, and Adam frowned. Tommy was thin enough as it was, he really should be eating more. Adam decided that if they did give this, (whatever it was) a go, he would have to encourage Tommy to eat more. Adam ordered a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, and figured maybe he could lighten the mood by doing some corny shit with it.

Whilst they were waiting for their food to arrive, they talked.

“I felt really down this week. Like, I really needed to hear your voice, does that sound pathetic? It sounds pathetic.” Tommy babbled on, and Adam stopped him with a finger pressed to his own lips.

“It doesn’t sound pathetic, Tommy. You know...I felt exactly the same way.”

“You in love with yourself or something? God, what am I getting myself into with you?” Tommy smirked playfully.

“What do you mean?”

“You really needed to hear your voice, too? I don’t like cocky men, Adam Lambert.”

“Oh, shut up, you know what I meant. And...are you sure you don’t like cocky men?” Adam quirked an eyebrow and waggled it flirtatiously.

Tommy laughed and leaned closer to Adam, head resting on his hand.

“Good point. I do quite like cocky, now I come to think about it.”

Adam stared at Tommy’s lips longingly. If he just leaned in a bit, he could easily plant a kiss on those plump lips. He was just deciding that a kiss would surely benefit them both, when the waiter came along with their food. He placed the plates in front of them carefully, and then scurried to the back room, no doubt embarrassed about barging in on their innuendos.

Adam watched as Tommy speared a piece of lettuce on his fork and slid it into his mouth. His mouth, goddammit! He could hardly pull his eyes away from it, but he did, to see Tommy’s nose wrinkle in displeasure. He obviously wasn’t pleased about something.

“What’s the matter?”

Tommy glanced up and shook his head from side to side, Adam watching as his bangs flew across his face. When they fell back down, they obscured half of Tommy’s face, hiding those chocolate brown eyes that Adam was sure he could melt in, and Adam leaned over to brush the strands of hair away from his face. He tucked them behind his ear, watching in amusement as Tommy blushed a deep red. He lingered his hand on Tommy’s cheek longer than was necessary and trailed it down to his neck, feeling the smoothness of his skin, as he pulled it away.

Tommy shivered and looked down into his lap. He tried to cover up the lust that was sure to be in his eyes at that moment. Adam’s hand had left a stinging hot trail down the side of Tommy’s face, and he desperately wanted it back there. But it wasn’t like he could just grab Adam’s hand and place it back on his cheek (no matter how much he longed to), so he just played with his food silently. Then, he remembered that Adam had asked him a question, and he hadn’t exactly answered back. He tried to remember what Adam had asked him; his mind was a little fuzzy. When he remembered, he leaned back and spoke to his plate.

“Nothing.”

Adam squinted his eyes at Tommy, as if he was trying to figure him out. He saw him look down at his barely touched food and frown like he had when he had ordered the salad.

“Why aren’t you eating?”

“Oh...I’m....just not that hungry.”

“Are you sure?”

Tommy sighed as he looked into Adam’s probing, worried eyes.

“I just...need to watch my weight. You know, doing what I do. They wouldn’t want to watch someone overweight strip, you know.”

“I’m pretty sure they wouldn’t want to watch someone who’s skin and bones strip, either. You should eat, here you can share with me.” Adam pushed his plate into the middle of the table.

“I’m fine. Really. I’ll just eat this. Honestly.”

Adam sighed, “I am not going to stop talking about this until you eat something more than a bit of lettuce. Besides, you have got to be burning off these calories by doing your dancing. Come on, for me.”

Tommy stopped, considering Adam. Finally, he pushed his plate away and dug his fork into Adam’s plate, scooping up several strands of spaghetti.

“Bossy.” He muttered as he raised it to his lips. Adam laughed and nodded.

“I can’t help it. It’s in my nature. You either hate it or you love it.”

“I think I kinda love it.”

“Good, because if we do try this out, I will probably get a whole lot bossier. I can be a bit of a control freak, sometimes.”

“I’ve noticed!”

Tommy laughed as Adam squatted at his arm and spoke up again.

“But really, I want to give this a go. I mean, my mind is telling me not to, but to the hell with it.”

“What does your heart say?” Adam asked huskily.

“Yes.” Tommy breathed.

They just stared at each other for a while, taking in each other’s features like they wanted to burn them to their memories forever. Tommy wished he could. Wished he could just memorize this beauty in front of him, to keep forever in case something went wrong. He knew he shouldn’t really be thinking that, as this was the official start of the relationship of Tommy Joe Ratliff and Adam Mitchell Lambert. But he couldn’t help but think of all the ways he could get hurt, or even hurt Adam. He realized, with a jolt, that he would take as much hurt as possible if it was to save Adam from it. He was slightly scared about the idea of that, that if he were to go further into the relationship and therefore further involved with Adam, he would do anything for him. He was relieved when Adam broke the silence by laughing out loud. It was the kind of laugh that he knew he would be able to hear faintly and immediately know it was Adam. He smiled indulgently as he thought about how much he wanted to be the one that made Adam laugh like this and thought about how he really wanted to know every side of Adam as intimately as possible. It was a rich sound that echoed off all four walls, and Tommy thought it was the single most uplifting sound he had ever heard.

Tommy cocked his head to the side, and looked up at Adam with big pleading eyes, silently asking him what the hell was so funny, whilst still hoping that he conveyed innocence. Adam just carried on laughing and pointed to Tommy as he struggled to stop laughing and get his breath back. After five solid minutes of Tommy getting vaguely annoyed at Adam pointing and laughing at him (I mean, come on, how rude), Adam finally caught his breath and managed to talk in a breathless voice.

“You...sorry it really wasn’t that funny...you’ve been holding that fork up to your mouth for about ten minutes now.”

Tommy looked down, and indeed he was still holding up the fork of spaghetti to his mouth. He looked back at Adam and smirked.

“You really are a fascinating creature, aren’t you? And, you’re right, it wasn’t that funny.”

Adam apologized again, “Sor-...one minute, creature?!”

“Yep. You’re out of this world. Oh, god, did I really just say that?” Tommy face palmed dramatically.

Adam clapped gleefully and jumped up and down in his seat like a five year old on a sugar rush.

“Yes, you did! Now I have something embarrassing to tell all of our friends that you did on our first date.”

“You dare, Adam Lambert. Wait, this is our first date?” Tommy questioned.

“Well, what else would you call this?”

“Hmmm...I guess this is a first date.”

“Maybe we should thank Sutan for this after.”

“Yeah, we really should. Another thing to tell our friends, how it was all thanks to Sutan! Oh, and not forgetting an embarrassing moment from you!”

“I haven’t done anything embarrassing. In fact, I pride myself on not getting embarrassed, even in the most embarrassing situations.”

“That doesn’t mean it isn’t embarrassing,” Tommy pointed out, “and I promise you that you will do something embarrassing by the end of tonight.”

“I doubt it. Now eat, baby.”

Tommy flushed at Adam using the name baby and proceeded to eat the spaghetti that had been dangling on the end of his fork for ages. He watched Adam’s face as he artfully sucked up the strands, and saw his eyes darken as they rested on his mouth. He laughed and this time it was Adam who questioned his laugh with his eyes (honestly, they were getting way too good at this speaking without talking thing way too soon).

“You are so easy!” Tommy explained with another triumphant laugh.

“Am not!”

“Am too! I know what you were thinking as I sucked up that spaghetti, don’t lie!”

Adam leaned in close again, staring intently into Tommy’s eyes.

“You wanna know what I was thinking, huh?”

Tommy nodded, his breath coming a bit faster that a few minutes ago.

“What if I told you that I was thinking about you going down on me? Of you wrapping those pretty lips around my hard cock. Of me thrusting in and out of your mouth as you swallow me whole. Of your throat as it constricts and then opens for me to slide in. Of the feel of my come as it shoots down your throat. What if I told you that?”

Tommy’s eyes were wide and suddenly his pants were a little too tight. He fidgeted, trying to rearrange himself as he spoke.

“I guess that would mean I was right. You are easy.”

Adam cocked an eyebrow and glanced down at Tommy’s pants, eyeing the bulge straining to get out and looked back up at Tommy.

“And you aren’t? I only spoke to you and you get hard, I think you’re the one that’s easy, Tommy.” He winked.

Tommy just glared at him playfully, fully aware of the ache in his crotch. He wondered if he could ask Adam if he could blow him or jerk him off under the table (come on, there wasn’t anyone there, well except for the waiter and he seemed to be in hiding at the moment), but thought better of it. After all, Adam called this their first date. Maybe it was a bit rude to ask for that so soon (although they had already had sex). Tommy was interrupted from his thoughts as Adam wiped at the corner of his mouth with the pad of his thumb. He looked at it and sucked his finger, looking right at Tommy. Tommy tried to turn away, but honestly, that was frankly impossible. Adam pulled his finger out with a pop and licked his lips.

“Tomato sauce. You always a messy eater, Tommy?”

“I can be when I want to be.” He tried to hide the smile that crept up on his face when Adam unconsciously licked his lips again, and was immensely impressed when he managed it. Hiding a smile from Adam was like hiding candy from a kid, it just couldn’t be done.

They continued like this eating and talking at the same time, when Adam noticed that Tommy kept stopping eating to listen when Adam talked. He frowned again (how many times had he frowned because of Tommy’s eating habits?) and picked up the fork that Tommy had dropped back on the plate. Tommy looked at him curiously as he speared a meatball on the fork and lifted it up expectantly. He gestured towards Tommy and the fork and Tommy understood what he wanted.

He did feel a little foolish as he opened his mouth and Adam fed him the food. But as he kept on doing that until the food was nearly gone, he felt kind of...he didn’t really know the feeling, he hadn’t really felt it much before. He guessed that the feeling was...loved. He felt it in his heart as he had a go at feeding Adam, laughing when he nearly poked his eye out with the fork. This was what it felt like then...love. He knew it was way too early to feel like this, but he could see in Adam’s eyes as he fed him again (successful this time in not stabbing him) that he wasn’t the only one. It wasn’t a strong love, at the moment it was just a faint echo, but he knew he could love him with all of his heart if given the chance. _If this is what it feels like now I feel an echo of love for him, I can’t wait to feel what it is like when I truly love him,_ he thought.

Adam stopped Tommy’s thinking process to speak again.

“So, is this my embarrassing moment?”

“No...that was....kind of beautiful.”

Adam smile and held up the last strand of spaghetti on the plate.

“Share it?” he asked and Tommy shrugged.

Adam took one end of the spaghetti and put it in his mouth and Tommy caught on and placed the opposite end in his own mouth. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, if he had saw any other couple doing this he would have rolled his eyes and pretended to gag, but this was Adam and Adam always brought out the weirdest reactions in him. He locked eyes with Adam as they sucked on the spaghetti and ate it as they got closer. When their lips were touching, Adam flicked a tongue over Tommy’s mouth and Tommy clamped his lips over Adam’s. He explored Adam’s mouth, tasting the last remnants of spaghetti. Adam grabbed onto Tommy’s hair, pulling lightly, eliciting a long moan from Tommy as their mouths clashed again and again. Adam had looked forward to this for hours, wanting to feel Tommy’s soft lips against his own again. After a long session of making out and nothing more, they pulled away, breathless and grinning.

Adam walked Tommy to his car and pecked him on the lips as he said goodbye.

“Can we go about this slowly? I mean, this is still kind of new to me.” Tommy asked cautiously.

Adam tipped Tommy’s chin up with one finger until he met his eyes. He nodded slowly whilst searching the big brown orbs.

“Of course. Anything you want. I just really want you in my life, Tommy.”

“Thanks. You’re amazing, Adam.”

“Not as amazing as you.”

Tommy smiled and opened his car door. He watched Adam walk away as he got in and started the engine. He felt like doing a little jig (and Tommy wasn’t a jiggy person), that was how happy he was. Things were finally going right for him. He just hoped him and Adam could make it last.

He rolled down his window and called out to Adam before he got in his own car. Adam turned and looked at him with a gleam in his eyes that looked like he himself wanted to do a jig, but was waiting until he got into his house until he did it.

“Yeah?” he called back.

“That spaghetti thing. _That_ was your embarrassing moment of our first date.”

Adam laughed and blew him a kiss, which Tommy blew right back before driving off into the night.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 _Do you want to go out tonight? xxx_

Tommy smiled as he looked at the text he had received from Adam. It had only been two days since he had had dinner with him, and he was already missing the sound of his voice. He replied, his eyes twinkling (he had only just noticed that they did that, he figured it was because of Adam, in fact, he blamed most of these things on Adam).

 _Of course, where to? xxx_

He put his phone down and went to get in the shower, thinking that Adam might take a while to answer if he was coming up with where to go. So, he nearly jumped out of his friggin’ skin when he heard his phone suddenly go off. He lost his balance in his rush to get out of the shower (don’t ask why he decided to read the text now instead of when he was out of the shower and dry, he was dumb like that), and smacked his head on the edge of the tub. He winced as he felt a throbbing ache in his head and mentally cursed Adam (see, he always blamed Adam).

He decided to get washed first (Adam would have to wait as punishment for making him hit his head) and found himself thinking about Adam’s words on that dinner night. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pulled up and down swiftly as he thought of what he wanted to do to Adam tonight. He knew he probably wouldn’t be able to; he had requested to go slow and Adam was sticking stubbornly to that plan. Although, Tommy thought it might be best. He didn’t want to go into this headfirst. He wanted to do this properly, Adam deserved that much. He continued thrusting into his hand and exhaled deeply when he felt warm come cover his hand.

He washed off and looked in the mirror as he towel dried his hair. He was expecting to see a huge lump coming out of his head from where he had hit it on the tub, but his head looked quite the same shape as it was earlier. He checked it in the mirror, looking for something that was obviously not there. He huffed in frustration. Maybe he was just a drama queen, after all.

As he made his way back into the living room with a towel hung loosely around his waist, he heard his phone go off again. He picked it up and saw that it was another from Adam. He opened up the first one and read it.

 _I thought we could go to the beach or something. I can pick you up if that’s alright with you? xxx_

Tommy felt both nervous and excited. He didn’t really want Adam to see his shitty little apartment, he would see just how much he needed the money from his job and he didn’t want to see Adam’s pity. But he was also excited about going to the beach with Adam. It sounded so romantic which was typically Adam, but he didn’t care one bit. Wherever he went with Adam, he was bound to have fun. He quickly scrolled down and read the second text.

 _Are you okay with me picking you up? I don’t have to if you don’t want me to xxx_

Tommy furrowed his brow in concentration. He really liked that Adam cared about what he wanted, but the truth was that he didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted to trust Adam not to judge him on where he lived or how much money he had, but he was afraid to. Afraid in case it backfired in his face. He took a deep breath, let it out, and texted Adam back.

 _I’m fine with that ;) xxx_

Adam was all ready to pick Tommy up. He had picked the perfect place for them to go and hoped with all of his heart that Tommy would like it. It was a place called Sunset Beach, which was the most perfect spot to see the sun come up and down. He had timed it perfectly so that they could see the sun set, and he knew it might be too romantic for Tommy’s tastes, but he hoped he could at least appreciate the sentiment. He slipped his sunglasses on and headed out pick up Tommy.

Tommy had finally decided what to wear and was getting changed into his outfit a minute before Adam was due. _Nice timing, Tommy._ He had to admit he was very much like a woman when it came to clothes, changing and changing back multiple times until he would find what he was going to wear. He was halfway through getting changed when he heard Adam pull up outside of his apartment. He threw the window open and shouted down to Adam that he could come up if he wanted. He suppressed the thoughts of what Adam would say about this shithole, instead scrambling to get his clothes on as he let Adam in.

He expected Adam to look around, maybe wrinkle his nose and lie that it was a nice place he had. But all he did was rake his gaze over Tommy, smirking slightly. Tommy looked down and saw that he had only managed to get his jeans and boots on, he was still wearing no shirt. Adam laughed.

“I don’t mind, Tommy. Seriously. I do _not_ mind.”

Tommy snorted while he pulled on his black v-neck.

“Well, you wouldn’t. Sorry I wasn’t ready on time, I’m kinda like a woman when it comes to getting dressed.”

“So...you’re the girl in this relationship?” he gestured between them.

“Hell, no! I can be all macho when I wanna be, thank you very much!”

“Yeah, I’ll believe that when I see it. You ready?”

“Yeah. And you will see it, hopefully.” Tommy grinned sneakily, knowing what was going through Adam’s mind. Adam’s eyes darkened momentarily, and then returned back to their ice blue.

Tommy made to walk out of the door, but Adam got there before him and held it open with a grin on his face. Tommy made a face but walked though it, looking behind him to see why Adam wasn’t walking beside him. He focused on Adam’s line of sight and giggled (yes, he giggled, men can do that, you know).

“I cannot believe you! If you’re going to check out my ass, at least do it when I can’t see you doing it. Besides, why bother? You’ve seen it once already!”

“Hmmm...but it is probably the most enticing ass I have ever seen. It’s practically calling for me, Tommy!”

“There’s hardly anything there, anyway! When did my ass start talking-HEY!”

He swatted Adam’s hand away as he made to hit his ass. Adam just quickened his speed to walk beside Tommy as they got to his car. He opened the passenger side door open for Tommy to get in and wore an amused smile when he grimaced.

“I wish you wouldn’t treat me like a girl!” Tommy complained as Adam got in the driver’s seat.

Adam leaned over to whisper in his ear.

“It’s called me taking care of you. You can have your chance...sometime. Just enjoy it for now.”

He gently bit at Tommy’s earlobe when he pulled away, causing Tommy to gasp sharply. Adam just smiled even wider and started the engine.

On the way to the beach, Tommy wondered how he felt like he really knew Adam. He hadn’t actually known him all that long, and they had already had major ups and downs. They had already had sex, and Tommy knew Adam wanted to take it slow like he said, but he couldn’t help but want. He wanted Adam’s body to cover his own. He wanted Adam inside him again, and he wanted to be inside of Adam. He glanced at Adam’s hand resting on the gearstick, and wondered if he should take it. He really wanted to feel Adam’s skin on his, even if it was as little as Adam’s hand in his. He glanced back up at Adam’s face. He was busy concentrating on the narrow road ahead. He inhaled and placed his hand over Adam’s, watching his face for his reaction. Adam looked down at their joined hands for a moment, smiled, and looked into Tommy’s eyes. He winked and turned his head back towards the road, turning his hand palm up so they were holding hands properly. He rubbed soothing circles into Tommy’s palm and Tommy relaxed for the first time that day.

When they got to the beach, Tommy looked it over. There were hardly any people there, the ones there seemed to be couples. He blushed. He guessed he and Adam was a couple. The sand was as golden as the sun and the sea was the same blue as Adam’s eyes. As he thought of Adam’s eyes, he looked up into them and caught Adam staring at him, a fond smile on his face.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“It’s nearly as pretty as you.”

Adam chuckled and quickly jumped out of the car, opening Tommy’s door before his mind could even command himself to open it. He smiled gratefully, learning to bask in the way Adam seemed to care for him. Adam took his hand without thinking, entwining their fingers as he led them towards a quiet part of the beach hidden away by palm trees. The leaves looked luminous from the sun shining behind it and Tommy watched the green jewel-like ovals on the ground from the reflections. Adam pulled him down to sit with him, and they sat side by side, watching the rolling waves of the sea in comfortable silence.

It was a long time before anyone broke the silence, but it was Adam who broke it in the end.

“Ummm...I don’t know whether...you can say no if you want...I mean.” Adam stumbled over his words like a drunk would stumble through the streets. Tommy nudged his side with his elbow.

“Spit it out.” he said softly.

Adam ran a hand through his hair (which Tommy noticed he did when he got nervous) and looked at the ground whilst speaking.

“I’m going to a birthday party soon, some of my close friends will be there. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come?” he spoke this in a rush and Tommy waited a few seconds to figure it out in his head.

“Oh. There won’t be any family there though, right? Because I don’t think I can handle that right now.”

“Oh, no. No family. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to, it’s fine.”

Tommy shushed him with a quick kiss to his lips. He stroked Adam’s cheek and made him look into his eyes.

“I’ll come. Whose birthday is it, anyway?”

“Mine.” Adam said simply.

Tommy jerked his head back to Adam, who seemed unfazed.

“When’s your birthday, then?”

“January twenty-ninth. But the party is the day after.”

“So...that’s next week.”

“Yeah.”

Tommy shook his head, exasperated.

“Couldn’t you have told me sooner?! I don’t have a lot of time to get you a present, now!”

“If I remember correctly, it was only two nights ago that we actually made up. Besides, you don’t have to get me a present. When’s your birthday, anyway? I don’t want to miss that.”

“oh, yeah. But I want to get you a present. And you already missed my birthday, it was October eighteenth.”

Adam looked disappointed. He dug his hands into the minuscule grains of sand. He looked up into the sky and grinned.

“The sun is about to set. Wanna see?”

Tommy turned towards the sky and actually looked excited.

“Yes! I’ve never actually watched the sun set before.”

Adam positioned them so that Tommy was leaning back against Adam’s chest, his head resting back on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around Tommy’s small frame and they watched together as the sun set.

Tommy watched in awe as colours passed through the sky. He could see oranges, reds and deep pinks. He mouth formed an o of surprise and his eyes widened at the warmth he could see in the sky. He had never imagined it to be this pretty.

“Wow, it’s gorgeous.”

“Yeah, gorgeous.” Adam spoke low in his ear, and he turned his head to see that Adam was watching him, not the sunset. Tommy smile crookedly.

“Don’t tell me you missed the sunset to look at me!”

“I’ve saw the sunset a million times. That look on your face was what I was looking forward to seeing.”

Tommy nuzzled into Adam’s neck, relishing the warmth there. Adam laughed, and he could feel the vibrations in his chest.

“You remind me of a cat sometimes, I swear.”

Tommy looked up and pouted (his very best pout, in his opinion). Adam just kissed his nose and laughed even more.

“Especially when you do that.”

Tommy leaned up and caught Adam’s lips in his own with a chaste kiss. He tugged on Adam’s bottom lip before pulling away.

“You know how I said I want to go slow?”

Adam nodded.

“I kind of don’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I want you.”

“I want you too, silly.”

Tommy pushed his hands up under Adam’s shirt, stroking over the bare skin there.

“I mean, I want _this._ ” Tommy whispered.

Adam sighed. His stroked his hand through Tommy’s bleach blonde hair, smoothing it down.

“Maybe on the third date, yeah? But not just yet. I just want to get to know you better first. Do it properly, how we should have from the start.”

Tommy nodded, he wanted to get to know Adam too. So, he settled back against Adam’s chest and they just talked about random things, occasionally kissing here and there. When they were in the middle of one of these kisses, Tommy slid his hands back up Adam’s shirt and felt something that definitely wasn’t bare skin. He looked up into Adam’s eyes questioningly.

“I got nipple rings a couple of weeks ago. They’re still super sensitive.”

Tommy’s eyes lit up and he tugged experimentally on the nipple ring, smirking when he made Adam jerk his chest towards him and moan. He pulled his hand back out from Adam’s shirt and looked up at Adam through his lashes.

“I’ll have to test that out on the third date, then, huh?” he asked with a wink.

Adam laughed and pulled him up from the ground, brushing off his own pants.

“I will most certainly hold you to that, Mr Ratliff.”

“I’ll make sure you do, Mr Lambert. Now, are we going?”

Adam mouth quirked up at one side, “Yep. Come on, glitterbaby!”

Tommy shrieked as Adam lifted him up into his arms in a fireman’s lift. Tommy hit playfully at Adam’s back and yelled at him to put him down, but Adam just patted Tommy’s ass and only let him down when they were in front of the car. Tommy scowled and looked around to see people looking at him. He blushed and climbed into the car. Adam just laughed and plopped into the driver’s seat.

Tommy tried not to speak to Adam for the whole ride for embarrassing him out there, but he simply couldn’t help himself. Halfway through the ride, Tommy mumbled so low that Adam could hardly hear.

“Where did glitterbaby come from, anyway?” Adam reached out and flicked his finger gently across Tommy’s cheek. He smiled.

“You had glitter on your cheek. I think that is going to be my new pet name for you, now. It fits.”

“Well, what’s yours going to be?”

Adam shrugged, “You decide.”

Tommy thought hard all the way home for a suitable nickname for Adam. It clicked as he pulled in front of his house and he cried out in jubilation.

“Babyboy!”

Adam looked confused, and looked at Tommy as if worried he had gone mad.

“Your nickname! Babyboy!”

“Why?”

“Because you’re younger than me!”

“Only by three months!”

“You’re still younger.”

“I’m taller.”

“You look older.” Tommy retorted.

Adam gasped in mock hurt and pouted.

“Plus, you’re not as good a pouter as me, so don’t even try.” Tommy laughed as he jumped out of the car and waved.

“See you, glitterbaby!”

“See you, babyboy!”


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Tommy was thinking too hard. Not about his feelings, not about his thoughts, not about Adam. Well, it was sort of to do with Adam. See, Adam had told him that he could pick where they should go for their third date. Tommy tried to tell Adam that he would like anywhere that he took him, but Adam wasn’t having any of it. So, Tommy was sitting at his computer, looking through ideas on places to go on dates (and yes, he did just type into Google ‘places to go on dates’. He couldn’t help it, Google was his answer to near enough everything).

He scrolled through the results of his search, randomly clicking on a link. He found a list of five fun places to go on a date. Fishing or boating – he was a rubbish swimmer and besides, that really wasn’t his idea of a romantic date. He looked to the next one. Ice skating – he really didn’t want Adam to see him falling on his ass. Although, he could pull him down on top of him...Tommy desperately looked for one that pulled his interest. Miniature golf – that could be fun, except if he accidently hit Adam with the club. Bowling – there would be music on and he probably wouldn’t be able to have a proper conversation with Adam (which he wanted to do, he didn’t just want to get in his pants, you know).

 Amusement park. He thought carefully about this option as their date. He didn’t know if Adam had a weak stomach, but they could always go on the tame rides if he did. Tommy wouldn’t go anywhere near the high rollercoasters or Ferris wheel, but he could easily stomach the ones that were relatively low. Plus, he really liked the haunted houses and ghost trains they had (not because they were creepy, in fact they were anything but. The reason he liked them was because he liked sewing people get scared over nothing). He figured that they wouldn’t get bored there. He just hoped they wouldn’t get too tired out, he planned on something a little extra afterwards. Adam _had_ promised.

Adam was waiting for Tommy to text back. It had been nearly an hour since he had texted Tommy to tell him that he could pick the place. He was growing slightly worried, but decided that Tommy must be thinking of where to go. After all, he didn’t plan everything ahead like Adam did. _One of the many ways that Adam Lambert is a control freak_ , he thought.

He was seriously considering calling Tommy and asking him what the hell was taking so long, he pushed down the urge. It was a little over an hour after texting Tommy, that he eventually received a reply.

 _There’s a small amusement park near your place. Wanna go there? xxx_

Adam frowned. He didn’t mind the idea of an amusement park, in fact, he hadn’t been to one in a long time and was getting excited to go. No, he frowned because of the second part of the first sentence. _Near your place._ Adam wondered briefly why Tommy had chosen a place near his house, wouldn’t it be easier to find one closer to Tommy’s house? Then it clicked. Tommy wanted to go back to his place after. He had almost forgotten about his promise of more on the third date. But, it stayed in his mind until Tommy pulled up outside his house.

Tommy knocked on Adam’s door and looked at the house whilst waiting for Adam to answer. He knew that he had been there before, but he was a little too busy at the time to take much notice of his surroundings. He took notice now. The house was small, but not as small as Tommy’s. It looked homely and cheerful, and Tommy was sure that this was Adam’s effect on it. It showed Adam’s personality brilliantly. With the colourful flowers, the neat lawn, the open wide windows. Everything represented Adam, and Tommy loved it.

When Adam opened the door, he was fully dressed (unlike Tommy last time) and ready to go. He followed Tommy to his car silently, and Tommy wondered if he was nervous. It seemed unlikely. Adam was a confident person at most times, but Tommy remembered when he had stumbled over his words when asking him to come to his birthday party the night before. He realized that maybe Adam did get nervous, he was just good at not showing it.

Tommy got into the driver’s seat and turned to Adam, a grin spreading onto his face when he saw Adam’s face turned his way.

“So, am I the man today?”

Adam cracked a smile, seemingly relieved that Tommy had broken the silence that was starting to get uncomfortable, and chuckled softly.

“I sure hope you’re a man every day. You do know I’m gay, right?”

“Shut up! You know what I mean. Oh, and a pretty big clue to you being gay was the dick up my ass the first night we met.”

Adam grinned and leaned towards Tommy, his lips brushing his cheek as he spoke.

“I can’t wait to do that again, baby.”

Tommy pushed Adam away, but couldn’t hide the light blush that had formed on his cheeks.

When they got to the amusement park (Tropical Waters), they just stared for a minute or two, taking in the rush of activity going on before them. Then, they walked hand in hand to the first ride they had chosen to go on on the ride there. It was a fast ride that span them around and around and when they got off, Tommy smirked at Adam (who looked a little dizzy). They went on a bunch of rides together, and even went on the ghost train (Tommy laughing hysterically each time Adam jumped or shrieked). Adam told him that he would never go on that ride ever again, and that it was Tommy’s fault because he had wanted to go on it in the first place. Tommy just looked up at him through his lashes while he ranted, and eventually he stopped and kissed Tommy on the mouth for a good five minutes. Tommy took that as saying sorry for the rant, and take it he did.

Tommy was growing tired, but Adam was still as energetic as ever. He was bouncing around between rides and dragging Tommy with him. Tommy shuffled along grudgingly, tired from the rides and wanting to go back to Adam’s place. Adam noticed Tommy’s tired eyes and took him to a water ride. After getting soaked to the bone, Tommy was drenched and suddenly wide awake. He guessed that that was Adam’s plan, after all. Tommy willingly went on all of the rides Adam suggested, until he mentioned the Ferris wheel. Tommy’s stomach dropped and he took one look at the towering thing above him and started to sweat.

Adam looked at Tommy curiously, who looked like he wanted to bolt. He stroked through his blonde locks, savouring the silky feel of it on his skin.

“What’s the matter, Tommy?”

Tommy tried to shrug it off, but Adam made him look into his eyes and tell him.

“I don’t think I can go on. See, I’m kind of afraid of heights.”

Adam laughed and Tommy looked at him angrily for a moment, until Adam explained himself.

“Sorry, I just thought that it was something really bad.”

Tommy visibly relaxed and said something so quietly that Adam could only just make out the ‘sorry’.

“Hey, don’t be sorry. We don’t have to go on. It’s fine.”

Tommy pouted and crossed his arms, shrinking in on himself.

“But you want to go on.”

“I don’t need to, honey. Besides, I can always go on on my own.”

Tommy looked at the carts nervously and found that the ride was starting up. The only empty cart was one with a man on who kept eyeing Adam like he was a piece of meat. He certainly didn’t want Adam going on there on his own. He held out his hand.

“I’ll come with you.”

Adam looked surprised, and then saw the man in the cart, who winked at him when he glanced at him. He smiled softly, taking Tommy’s hand in his.

“Are you jealous?”

“Huh? What would I have to be jealous about?”

Adam cocked his head to the side, gesturing to the man (who Tommy noticed had seen their joined hands and was now giving Tommy a funny look). Tommy sighed.

“Okay, okay. I just didn’t want you in there alone with him, okay? It isn’t that big a deal.” Tommy huffed.

“It is. It means you have feeling for me.”

“You already know that.”

“Yeah, well, it’s nice to have proof, and that was definitely proof.”

“Are we going on or what?”

“Are you sure? You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

Tommy nodded vigorously.

“Yeah. I mean, I always feel safe with you. So, hopefully I will on there, too.”

“Shall we wait until the next turn?”

He silently glowered at the man, who was looking daggers at Tommy. The man quickly looked away when he noticed Adam’s glare, and he turned away from them.

“Well, I don’t really want to be in a cart with Mr. I Love Tall Men, I Hate Their Short Boyfriends.”

“Boyfriends?”

Tommy smiled and raised their clasped hands to his lips, pressing a kiss to Adam’s.

“Yeah. Boyfriends.”

It took a while for the Ferris wheel to go around the three times that the customers had paid for, but when it stopped, Adam and Tommy got into a cart. Tommy clutched at the bar in front of him desperately and Adam pulled him closer.

“It’s alright, Glitterbaby. You’re with me. Just don’t look down and you’ll be fine.”

Tommy relaxed as Adam called him by his nickname.

“Thanks, Babyboy.”

Adam smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Tommy’s forehead, nuzzling into his hair while doing so. He sniffed his hair silently, smelling the strawberry shampoo that he used and that was so...Tommy. Tommy looked up and gave him a weird look.

“Were you just sniffing my hair?”

“What?! You smell nice.”

“Well, thanks, I guess.”

Adam tightened his hold around Tommy as the wheel started to move and Tommy made a job of taking deep breaths in and out, in and out. He tensed up when the cart stopped, and he realized they were at the very top. Tommy may have had a panic attack if it wasn’t for Adam whispering sweet encouragements in his ear and telling him that it had only stopped to let other on, and that it would soon move again. They just sat there for a while, staring at each other. Tommy started to get a little more comfortable now that he had gotten used to being so high up. He dared to peek out at the view and gasped.

He saw people running around, except they looked like tiny ants marching to their destination. He saw the huge rides and heard people screaming and laughing joyfully. He sighed. He didn’t dare to look directly down, but the view was nice, beautiful even. He must have murmured this out loud, because Adam was telling him how brave he was being and that it wasn’t so bad, was it?

Tommy started when the cart moved again, and his stomach flipped dangerously as he felt the wheel move his cart down. He was about ready to get out when the wheel stopped them at the ground, and then remembered that he had to go through two more of these. He groaned and laid his head on Adam’s shoulder, closing his eyes and just focusing on Adam. Adam’s light breathing, his scent (Tommy understood why Adam smelt his hair earlier, Adam smelt delicious to him), his hand rubbing soothingly down Tommy’s back and his little words of encouragement.

Tommy started to feel a little less sick than earlier, and raised his head to meet Adam’s eyes. Adam distracted him from the twists and turns in his stomach with conversation. He listened as Adam told him about feeling lonely sometimes.

“You know, sometimes I need to be surrounded by people, and sometimes I need to be on my own. But, like, whenever I’m actually on my own I start wanting company. Not lots of people, just...someone. Sometimes it’s a little too quiet in my house, and then I start feeling really lonely. See, I never used to feel like this when I was younger. My parents used to leave me on my own when they went to work, and I used to love the freedom. Although, we had a dog. Maybe that was it. I just had a little bit of company, but not too much. Am I even making sense here?”

Tommy stroked a hand down Adam’s face.

“Of course. I think everyone feels like that sometimes.”

Adam shifted and turned his gaze to the front of the cart.

“Hey, the rides ended.”

Tommy looked up, and realized in surprise that he was right. He had been so engrossed in their conversation, in their little world, that he hadn’t even realized when they had stopped, let alone moved around a third time. He got off slowly, letting Adam take his hand and pull him up to his feet. They walked around the park some more, too tired now to actually go on any more rides. They got some hot dogs from a stand and sat on benches to eat them, Tommy teasing Adam in all the ways he could think of with the hot dog until his mouth took over his and Adam ravished his mouth. They were both half hard by the time they had finished their food, and picked up some candyfloss afterwards because of Adam’s whining that you _had_ to get candyfloss when going to an amusement park, it was like a tradition or something.

They walked back to the car, stopping for a minute when Tommy found a bit of candyfloss clinging to Adam’s upper lip, and he licked it off carefully. Of course, this led to more kissing, tasting the sweetness of each other’s mouths. They finally pulled away when they both knew that they wouldn’t last long, and got into the car hurriedly. Tommy found it extremely hard to drive straight as he drove to Adam’s home, because of the erection that was straining through his jeans. Plus, Adam’s hand stroking his thigh, getting further and further up, was certainly not helping the state he was in. He pulled Adam out of the car when he had pulled onto the driveway, not caring if Adam had hardly found his feet yet. He just wanted Adam all to himself. 

Once they got inside, they ran up the stairs and fell back onto the bed, kissing frantically as they went. Adam pulled away and Tommy looked confused until he spoke.

“I don’t want to have sex yet, you know.”

He held up a hand as Tommy started to protest.

“But we can play, if you want.”

Tommy smirked (his very best smirk, in his eyes), and slowly unbuttoned Adam’s shirt. This was something that he had been thinking about for a while, well, ever since Adam told him about the newly acquired nipple piercings. He bent down and sucked around the nipple, fighting back a grin as Adam arched up. He found the piercing, and pulled on it with his teeth. Adam shouted and shuddered under Tommy. Tommy moved over to straddle him, grinding his hips down, feeling Adam’s hardness against his thigh.

He kept on alternating between tugging sharply and sucking soothingly on the bud, before moving onto the next one and doing the same to that. He enjoyed Adam’s deep moans and groans, and relished the feeling when Adam thrust up into him, seeking the friction. Tommy rubbed back against while still toying with the rings pierced through Adam’s nipples. Adam was positively sweating by now, pleading for Tommy to touch him, to relieve him.

Tommy didn’t touch him. He just kept on grounding his dick into Adam’s thigh, encouraging Adam to do the same. It was as Tommy sucked out a mark on Adam’s neck, marking him as his and no one else’s, that they both came simultaneously. Tommy collapsed on Adam, breathing hard and bringing himself back from the clouds.

When he finally moved, he felt stickiness between his legs and groaned. Adam must have felt it too because he pulled Tommy up and directed them both to the shower. As they were stripping of their clothes, Adam grinned, his eyes lit up.

“I can’t believe you made me come in my pants. I feel like a teenager all over again.”

“You can’t tell me you didn’t like it.”

Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy and they just stood there, wrapped up in each other, naked, until Adam spoke.

“That was the best come in my pants experience I have ever had.”

Tommy leaned up to peck at his lips.

“Good, that was part of me being all macho, by the way.”

Adam laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I have to admit, I love macho Tommy.”

“Told you that you would!”

They slipped into the shower together, washing each other off thoroughly, and if they touched more than washing requires, well, no one was there to fault them on it.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

Adam was busy. Tommy tried not to feel disappointed. They had spent nearly every night together that week, and he really shouldn’t feel depressed about not spending the night with Adam. But he couldn’t help it. He tried so hard not to let it show, feigning casualness when Adam told him about how had another singing gig tonight and how he was sorry that he couldn’t spend the time with him over the phone. He told him that it was fine and that singing was important to him and that he didn’t want to get in the way of it. He told him that they had seen a lot of each other this week anyway, so a night without couldn’t hurt. But it did and, as Tommy said goodbye to Adam and wished him good luck on the gig, he sighed deeply. He didn’t know what he was going to do with himself now. He guessed that he could call up some of his friends and see if they were free to hang out for a while, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t feel like their company, he felt like Adam’s.

He guessed that he could see when he was next set to perform; he hadn’t been doing the nights for a while. Well, since Adam. He liked to spend the nights with Adam so he usually tried to reschedule to a time that wouldn’t intervene with their time together. But he knew that his boss was getting a bit pissed at him. The regulars that liked to watch Tommy only came at night, and therefore missed Tommy’s show. They didn’t pay as much for the other strippers so the club was losing a bit of money. But on the upside, because of Tommy working in the day, he had gained some admirers who had never come in on the nights and he hoped to lure them into coming at night to see him. He figured that the more people that liked him, the more money. Plus, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to perform in the day much longer.

He decided to call his boss and arrange a day that he would have to get back to doing the nights. He ended up agreeing to start again on Wednesday night. It was Monday today and he was quite grim about not getting to see Adam again another night, but he was sure Adam would understand. After all, he had understood when Adam’s gig had interfered with their plans, hadn’t he? Okay, maybe he had had understood, but he was pretty damn down about not getting to see him. He settled back down under the covers and prepared for a pretty uneventful day.

Adam was all ready to go. He was clad in tight leather pants, a deep v-necked shirt and buckled boots with a bit of a heel on. He pulled on his fingerless leather gloves and started towards the door. He had felt extremely guilty about not being able to spend time with Tommy, not to mention disappointment that he couldn’t see that pretty little face for tonight. He knew that they had seen each other a lot and that maybe they should spend a night apart, give each other some space. But, he couldn’t stop thinking about him when he wasn’t there. It felt like he had left a piece of him with Tommy, and he was desperate to go to him to feel whole again.

 But he needed to do this gig. The more he got his face out there, the more people would talk about him, and the more people would talk about him, the more likely the chance of getting heard of by someone in the music business. If he just knew someone with contacts, he could get out there and start making recordings in a proper studio right now. The thing was, he didn’t know anyone who could start him off in the right direction like that, and even if he did, he knew he wouldn’t want to go that route. He knew there were a bunch of artists who were spotted by doing this, however, he wanted to do it the way he thought was right. He wanted to prove himself to people, to get by on his talent, not on who he knew.

He applied his eyeliner carefully to the bottom of his lids and brushed some sparkly blue shadow on over them. It matched the colour of his eyes, and he nodded to himself and pursed his lips as he put away his makeup. He picked up his phone, quickly checking for messages. There were none. His scrolled through his contacts, his thumb hovered over Tommy’s name hesitantly. He really wanted to see him, and he heard in Tommy’s voice on the phone that he felt the same. He glanced up at the clock. He was running out of time. He pressed his thumb against Tommy’s name and listened to the shrill ringing. He pleaded in his head for Tommy to pick up, and just as he was about to give up (he really had to go), he heard Tommy’s voice through the earpiece.

“Adam? I thought you would be gone by now.” He had set his phone to show a picture of Adam when he phoned and he was still smiling from the shot of Adam winking at the camera.

“Yeah, I really need to go soon. I just thought that, maybe, you could come if you want. I’m meeting a few friends of mine there, but I kinda really wanted to see you.”

“Sure! I guess it would be good for me to see some of your friends, being as I’m meeting them all at your party. Where is it?”

Adam gave him the name of the bar (Heartz) and rushed a goodbye because he really needed to go right the fuck now.

Tommy walked into Heartz and looked around the place. It was very...pink and most of the people there were women and gay guys. He spotted Adam over on a table near the stage and walked towards him. He noticed that he was with the friends he was meeting with and quietly took a seat by Adam. Adam beamed at him and introduced him to everyone.

“Tommy, this is Isaac Carpenter. He’s a drummer and he usually plays with me on stage. Isaac, Tommy Joe Ratliff.”

Tommy was grateful that Adam didn’t mention what he did and he shook the hand of the man in front of him. He had a young boyish face and a wide smile. He looked over Tommy, taking in the tattoos and hair.

“Nice to meet you, man.”

“You, too.”

Tommy was introduced to everyone in about five minutes. There was Monte Pittman (he was playing guitar for Adam’s gigs), who he instantly liked after learning of his love for metal. They discussed their favourite bands and found that they liked much of the same stuff. There was Camila Grey, who was playing keyboards for Adam and was quiet until Tommy told her that he knew a bit of keyboards and she launched herself into conversation with him about how she could teach him further if he wanted. He agreed, not really thinking she would remember it. There was Allison Iraheta, who was a singer and so chatty and bubbly that Tommy knew he would love her.

She was the only one remaining when Adam , Monte, Camila and Isaac got up to perform. Tommy sat there, his mouth slightly open, as he heard Adam’s voice once again. Somehow, it sounded even better than before. Perhaps because he knew him now. They all worked well with each other and you could tell they got on well. They almost sounded like a professional band. He noticed that Allison was looking at him fondly, a smile lighting up her face.

“What?” Tommy asked defensively.

“Nothing. You really like Adam, don’t you?”

“Well, of course I do. Why else would I be going out with him?”

Allison shook her head so hard that her vibrant red hair fell in her face.

“I mean, _really_ like him.”

Tommy blushed, and tried to look away from Allison’s probing eyes.

“He likes you too, you know. He hasn’t stopped talking about you to us. Everyone is really looking forward to meeting you Friday.”

Tommy turned his head back towards Allison, looking into her innocent eyes.

“Why?”

“We have only once seen him this happy before, and that was with Brad. He used to go out with him and he got really invested into the relationship, only Brad didn’t really want a relationship. Adam and he are friends now, and I think Adam realized that they were best as friends. But you, he feels the same way about you as he did about Brad back then. Maybe even more so. We like seeing him happy.”

Tommy frowned and looked into his beer.

“I’m kinda scared about meeting his friends. I mean, it isn’t as bad with you lot because there isn’t many of you here. But...I just feel like I’m going to make an ass of myself and no one will like me.”

Allison tipped his chin up with her finger and gave him a gentle smile.

“Honey, everyone will love you. Trust me.”

Tommy smiled back and was surprised when she pulled him into a hug. He just hoped that the rest of Adam’s friends were so welcoming.

Adam jumped off stage to see Allison and Tommy hugging like they were friends already. He smiled and bounded over. He knew Tommy would fit right in with his friends.

“Hey, Allie not bugging you yet?”

“Well...it depends on what you call bugging.”

Allison laughed and smiled up at Adam.

“I was just asking him about his feelings for you. No biggie.”

Adam groaned and looked sympathetically at Tommy.

“Sorry. She can get a little nosy sometimes. I just usually ignore her.”

Tommy laughed and watched as they bickered with each other. They reminded him of brother and sister and he was so busy watching with a fond smile that he nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Isaac, who smiled apologetically.

“Do you wanna come with me and get to get the drinks?”

Tommy nodded and made his way over to the bar with Isaac. While they waited to order, Isaac leaned over to whisper to Tommy.

“I thought you might want to get away from them for a bit. Honestly, when they’re together things go absolutely crazy.”

“I can see that.” Tommy said, looking over to see Adam and Allison sneaking over to the stage.

Isaac and Tommy made small talk while they waited, and he found that he really liked Isaac. He wasn’t intrusive like Allison, he was someone you could talk to about anything. They carried the drinks back, noticing Adam and Allison were back at the table ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’ over something in Adam’s lap. Isaac and Tommy just exchanged a look and decided that they didn’t want to know what they had. Adam glanced up once and gave Tommy a brief smile, noticing him getting along with Isaac.

Monte and Camila came back then, and they all talked while Adam and Allison were still enraptured by the thing Adam was holding. Having enough, Monte got up and peered into Adam’s lap. He snatched the thing out of Adam’s hand (causing a startled yelp to emit from his mouth) and held it up for the table to see.

It was the glittery black mike that Tommy thought was familiar. He glanced over at the stage and noticed that the mike wasn’t there anymore. Monte spoke up, also noticing.

“You stole this from the stage, didn’t you?” he asked sternly.

“Well...I’ve always wanted a real mike for me to practise with at home...”

“You can’t just take it off the stage, Adam.” Camila stated, although the corners of her lips were twitching as if she was fighting off a smile.

Monte put his hands on his hips and told them to take it back. They went to the stage and put it back, murmuring apologies to the sound guy, who had just noticed its disappearance. While they were gone, Tommy looked up at Monte, impressed.

“Wow, how did you just get them to do what you said?”

Monte patted his arm and sat back down.

“Plenty of practice with my own kids, Tommy. They’re fine on their own. For some reason, being together just brings out the worst in them sometimes.”

Tommy laughed and watched Adam and Allison come slinking back.

They had been at Heartz for two hours and Adam and Tommy were starting to get a little restless. Tommy was practically in Adam’s lap and Adam had his hand around his waist as he kissed him. The others were studiously ignoring this, until Allison had had enough and suggested getting a room. They both thought this a brilliant plan, and said their goodbyes quickly.

They were in Adam’s house once again and Tommy pulled him upstairs. They lay on the bed together, tongues entwined and hands touching skin. They managed to strip themselves of clothes, and Tommy keened as Adam wrapped a hand around his dick. He did the same to Adam, stroking up and down smoothly. They thrusted into each other’s hands and kissed ferociously until they both came, warm come spilling over their hands.

Tommy glanced up at Adam and slowly licked all the come off his hand, looking deep into his eyes. Adam moaned and proceeded to explore Tommy’s mouth some more, tasting himself on Tommy’s tongue. When they cleaned off (after a round of making out), they lay there on the bed for a while, enjoying the moment. Tommy pressed his hand against Adam’s racing heart and smiled. He replied to the Allison in his head, who was asking him if he _really_ liked Adam. _Yeah,_ he thought, _I really do._


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Adam woke up to a sore, scratchy throat, terrible back ache and a throbbing headache. He tried to sit up, but as he did the room span from the sudden motion, and he flopped back down on the bed. He curled himself into a ball and tried to get back to sleep, which, after an hour and half of lying there staring blankly at the ceiling, was a lost cause.

He slowly peeled himself off the bed and sat up. He had sheens of sweat clinging to his arms and face and he put one hand over his eyes to block out the harsh light of the sun that was poking through his window. He cautiously swung his legs over the side of the bed and padded to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and groaned. He looked a mess. His hair looked like a bird had nested in it and his face was shiny with sweat. He sighed and carefully stepped into the shower, watching as the drops of water ran down his body. The hot water soothed his aching muscles, but he knew that he couldn’t stand in the shower all day, so he washed his body down slowly, wincing when a muscle jolted particularly painfully.

 He stepped out of the shower (feeling considerably better) and checked his cell for any missed messages or phone calls. There was one from Tommy, asking when he would be ready, which was sent at 1pm according to his phone. He frowned and looked for the time and was shocked when he saw it was 2pm. He never slept in this late. He remembered that he and Tommy were going to go for lunch somewhere, but it was obvious that he wouldn’t be able to go now. He texted Tommy and told him that he was ill and wouldn’t be able to make it, and smiled when Tommy replied that he hoped he was better soon. He loved that Tommy was so understanding.

For the rest of that day, he kept the television on, though he wasn’t really watching it. He was alternating between staring at the T.V in disinterest and falling asleep on the couch. He was startled awake at the sound of hid doorbell, and glanced at the clock, which read 6:30pm. He pulled himself off of the couch and headed towards the door, the ringing of the doorbell sounding so very loud to his aching head. He pulled the door open and found Tommy standing there, a bag of food in one hand and a tub of ice cream in the other.

“What are you doing here? You should go, I don’t want you to catch anything.”

Tommy smiled and pushed his way inside, dropping the bags on the table and putting the tub of ice cream in the freezer.

“I figured if we weren’t going out to lunch, I’d bring lunch here. Well, it’s not technically lunch now, but...” He shrugged and started putting out the food. Adam hadn’t eaten all day, worried that it would make him feel worse, but his mouth watered when he saw the noodles Tommy was piling onto plates.

“Anyway,” Tommy continued, “I brought Chinese. And I thought ice cream was good for when you was ill, so...you are alright with me being here, aren’t you? If you want to be alone I can go.”

Adam, who had just been standing there watching Tommy, closed the front door and made his way over to Tommy.

“No! No, I could do with the company. Thanks for the food.”

Tommy glanced up and brought the plates over to the coach, where they sat and ate in silence for a couple of minutes before Adam spoke.

“If you came over to...you know...do anything, I can’t really do much right now so... you know.”

Tommy burst out laughing and spoke between little giggles.

“I don’t just want sex with you, you know. I came here to...you know, take care of you.”

Adam looked up, shocked, and saw that Tommy was genuine by his chocolate brown eyes. He smiled.

“Awww, you really want to take care of me?”

Tommy blushed and pretended to be interested in what was on the T.V when he replied.

“Shut up. If you don’t want looking after, I can just go you know.” Tommy arched a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

“No, I like the idea of you looking after me. Just as long as you don’t think you can take advantage of me in my weakened state.”

“Never. Do you want to watch a movie or something? It might help you take your mind off the pain.”

“Sure. You probably wouldn’t like the ones I have, though.”

“That’s alright. I came prepared!” Tommy thrust his hand into his bag and pulled out a bunch of movies. Adam laughed.

“So, you knew that you wouldn’t like my movies?”

“Well...you don’t seem like the horror type, so...”

Adam studied the films Tommy was spreading out, and realized all of them were horrors. He rolled his eyes, he should have guessed, what with Tommy’s tattoos.

“Let’s make a deal. I have to watch one of these horror movies that will most likely have me hiding behind the couch, but you’ll have to watch one of my movies.”

“Do I get to pick which one of your movies?”

“Yeah.”

Tommy looked relieved, “Good, I was worried for a second I was going to be stuck watching some Disney film or something!”

“Hey! Disney isn’t that bad, you know!”

Tommy laughed and pointed to the films he had brought over.

“Pick one.”

Adam leaned over and tried to pick the one that looked least scary from the cover. The only thing was, they all looked equally scary so he just randomly put his hand on one and picked that. He glanced at the title: Freddy Krueger. He winced, he had always avoided this film. He knew he was going to be having nightmares tonight. _Thanks a bunch, Tommy._

Tommy grinned at his choice and nodded. He popped it into the DVD player and pressed play. Adam pulled a cushion into his lap to use as a shield to block out the goriness if needed. Tommy grabbed it from him and threw it onto the other chair and he whined.

“Don’t be such a baby!”

“You’re the one who’s making me watch a horror film, the least you could do is let me hold onto a cushion.”

Tommy grinned and shrugged, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“You could always hold onto me.” he joked.

Adam snorted, but kept that in mind in case he actually needed something to hold on to. He faced what was on the screen, and sighed in relief when he saw no blood was on the screen at the moment.

 He watched as the movie appeared to be normal at first (i.e., no gruesome killings). Then he shuddered as he watched people start to be murdered in ways he didn’t even want to think were possible. He felt Tommy looking at him expectantly, obviously waiting for Adam to jump or scream or something. Adam tried to keep himself under control, but he couldn’t help it when he heard the sickening crunch of a body being crushed and yelped. He looked over at Tommy, expecting to see him smirking or even outright laughing at him. Instead, he saw a soft expression on his face and he watched as he opened his arms to Adam.

 Adam immediately folded himself into Tommy’s arms, breathing in his sweet scent. He felt as Tommy kissed his forehead and whispered about how it was only a movie. He realized that this was Tommy’s plan. He had wanted to take care of Adam this way, too. He had wanted Adam to let him take control for once, and Adam gladly let him.

Adam was wrapped in Tommy’s arms all the way through the film, Tommy stroking his hair and stroking his back when Adam got freaked out by the movie. By the time it was finished, Adam was clutching onto Tommy for dear life. He slowly disentangled himself and quickly took the film out. He stood in front of Tommy, hands on his hips.

“Now, it’s your turn to pick.”

Adam came back in the living room with the tub of ice cream to find Tommy kneeled in front of his collection of DVDs. He watched the expressions changing on his face, ranging from amusement to disbelief. Finally, he beamed and picked one out, handing it to Adam. Adam looked at it and gave Tommy a puzzled look.

“I didn’t take you for a Velvet Goldmine fan.”

“Well, I am. I have to say, that was the only film in your collection that got my interest.”

Adam smirked and put the movie on, grabbing the tub of ice cream from where he had left it on the table, and settled down next to Tommy.

“You know, this isn’t really fair. I had to watch a film I didn’t like, but you actually like this, so...”

“There weren’t any rules on having to not like the film in the deal, Adam.”

Adam frowned and opened the tub, handing Tommy a spoon. It soon changed to a smirk when he saw Tommy eagerly dip into the ice cream.

“I thought you were watching your weight.”

Tommy looked at him, a look of bliss still on his face from the ice cream.

“A man can treat himself sometimes.”

Adam kissed Tommy’s lips, sneaking his tongue in to taste the vanilla still on Tommy’s tongue. Tommy moaned into it and pulled himself deeper into the kiss, tongue slipping out to tangle with Adam’s. After kissing for several minutes, Adam leaned in to Tommy some more, but suddenly his back twinged terribly and he wrenched himself off of Tommy, groaning in pain. Tommy looked worried and put his hand on Adam’s aching back.

“You alright?”

“Sorry. It’s just...my back is really sore at the moment.”

Tommy’s eyes lit up, and Adam was about to ask why he appeared so damn happy that Adam was in pain, when he spoke.

“I can give you a massage, if you want.”

Adam smiled and shook his head.

“It’s fine. I just can’t move too quickly.”

“No, honestly. I want to help. Think of it as my way of taking care of you.”

Adam seemed to consider it for a second, and then nodded his head. Tommy pushed Adam down onto his front, urging him to take his shirt off. Once he had, Tommy’s warm hands found his skin and tried to ease the knots out of Adam’s back. Adam moaned as he felt Tommy’s soothing hands search out the tension in his back and made a note to himself to always come to Tommy if he needed a backrub. He felt as the ache slowly seeped away, and as relaxation took its place.

“God, your hands are so good.”

Tommy chuckled, still rubbing Adam’s back with care.

“You never said that to me when I jerked you off last night.”

“I should have said it.”

Tommy just snorted in amusement and watched as Adam relaxed more and more under Tommy’s touch. He smiled softly as he noticed his eyes had closed and his breathing had evened out. He didn’t want to wake him (he probably wouldn’t be able to get to sleep again with the pain he had been experiencing) and so silently climbed off of him and sought out a pen and paper. He ripped a piece of paper of his notepad and scribbled a note on it before quietly pressing a kiss to Adam’s forehead. He found the spare key that Adam had and shut the door behind him before locking it.

 

 _Thanks for letting me take care of you. I have to perform tomorrow night so I won’t be able to see you then. I can always come over the night before your party_ ^V^

 _Glitterbaby xxx_

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

Tommy was performing that night. That left Adam with nothing to do but think. Think about how much he wanted Tommy to show his body only to Adam, how he wished that he had a job that didn’t have any potential danger involved. He sighed, and propped himself up with his arm. He decided to visit Sutan at the club, he didn’t think Tommy’s performance was this early so he could safely go in and out without seeing Tommy parade his body around for other people. Other men. He pushed the thought out of his mind and went to his closet to find something suitable to wear. He settled on a blue glittery shirt and skinny black jeans with studs scattered around on them. He pulled on his flat boots and went out to tell Sutan all the details that he was obviously dying to know.

When he arrived at the club, he remembered the last time he had been here. He and Tommy had barely known each other then, and he had still cared deeply for him. Now that he had grown to know him better, categorised all of his quirks, qualities and faults, he...he knew it would probably freak Tommy out if he said it but...he loved him.

There, he said it. He loved all of him, and he wouldn’t change one single thing about him because that was what made Tommy...well, Tommy. The way he crinkled his nose when he didn’t like something, how his eyes would tighten when he was angry, how his laugh was quiet and musical when he found something funny, how his hair fell over his face when he looked into his lap, how his eyes would sparkle when he was pleased about something. He loved it all, and he was so proud to say that it was all his.

He found Sutan in a dressing room, sorting through his makeup in a manic order. He looked up when he heard Adam knock on the open door, and he positively squealed and jumped up and down when he realized it was Adam. He rushed over and shut the door in a flurry of madness. He then turned to Adam and pushed him down into an empty chair.  
“You have got to tell me what happened! Tommy’s coming in late today so he’s doing his own makeup, he said he had something really important to attend to, so I haven’t been able to grill him for the details!” Sutan pouted.  
“I thought his performance was for later tonight.”  
Sutan shook his head, “Nope. He should be on in about an hour. I did think that you might not want to be here to see him perform, although some of the strippers here have boyfriends and they come to support them, so...”  
Adam stopped him from his rambling and held up a hand for silence. Sutan’s voice faded into nothing and he looked quizzically at Adam.  
“I didn’t know he was going to be on yet, I didn’t really want to see it. But...is it wrong, Sutan to...get turned on when you see a stripper?”  
Sutan laughed, “That’s the whole purpose of strippers, honey!”  
“Yeah, but, I’ve never been turned on by a stripper before. I’ve always found it...degrading for them. And it still is but, with Tommy I get kinda turned on. Well, I did last time.”  
“Speaking of you and Tommyboy! I was the one who got you in the same room together after that week of you not talking to each other. So, spill, baby.”  
Adam gulped in some air and told Sutan all about their first date, as they had called it. He told him about sharing the spaghetti strand, and listened as Sutan awwed and oohed. He told him about the beach and how he had felt like he was getting to know the real Tommy and that he loved what he saw. Sutan’s eyes lit up when he said that, and he spoke in a hushed voice.  
“Do you love him?”  
Adam blushed furiously and looked at anything but Sutan, eyes darting back and forth nervously.  
“I think I do. It’s still early days, though. How can you love someone who you haven’t even met that long ago?”  
“Easy. It was obviously love at first sight.”  
Adam frowned, he may be a hopeless romantic, but he had never really believed in love at first sight. He believed that you couldn’t just love someone on sight, you had to love the person they were. Loving someone on first sight seemed to him like another way of saying I thought you were really hot when I first saw you. You couldn’t instantly love them because you didn’t really know them.

But Adam thought back to when he saw Tommy in the crowd on that first night. How he had stood out from the rest of them, bright and shining like an angel. He saw his bleached blonde hair, his soft plump lips, his small fragile frame and his deep brown eyes and knew that he had wanted him. He had just taken it as lust at first. But it was obvious by the end of the night that it was more than that. He had found himself getting intrigued by Tommy, by how guarded he was and how he was always hesitant with his answers, as if he was afraid he would let something out that he didn’t want Adam to know about. He knew now that he had been desperately hiding the fact that he was a stripper, but at the time he had wanted to unravel the mystery of Tommy Joe Ratliff.

He remembered how he had felt when they had kissed. How he had felt an electric spark fly between them. How he had wanted to take care of Tommy, peppering kisses over him as he prepared him. He thought of how it didn’t feel just like a random fuck, even when Tommy had never shown any sign of it meaning more to him He thought of how crushed he had felt when Tommy had left. He thought about the leap of joy he had felt when Tommy had came up to him and apologized, and he thought that maybe his views on love at first sight were a bit flawed after all. Maybe love at first sight did exist, maybe it was just rare.

Sutan was still watching him, probably waiting for Adam to deny any such thing as love at first sight, as he had many times when the subject had come up. He was surprised, therefore, when Adam didn’t deny anything at all. In fact, he was nearly saying that it was love at first sight.  
“Maybe, it did feel like it.”  
Sutan clapped a hand to his heart and smile widely.  
“Oh my god, you two are meant for each other!”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, you’ve never believed in love at first sight before and now you do, because of Tommy. Tommy has never believed that he deserved love and now because of you, he does. Don’t you see? You two need each other. You’re good for each other.”  
“Thanks, Sutan.”  
“What for?”  
“For this. For everything. If it wasn’t for you, me and Tommy would probably never have saw each other again. He’s changed everything, and he’s one of the best things in my life.”  
“Honey, you would have found each other some other way. True love will always pull you back together. I just helped move it along a bit. But I have to say, I am so proud that I have had a hand in the relationship of Tommy and Adam. Just tell me this, if you ever have any problems, come to me. Either of you. I’ll help to sort things out if one of you ends up doing something stupid.”  
Adam laughed and he glanced in the full length mirror. He caught sight of reflection, and saw how happy he looked. How worry free and relaxed he looked. He couldn’t ever remember looking this happy, not even with Brad. He wrenched his gaze away from his reflection and looked back at Sutan, who was smiling smugly. Adam guessed that he was really proud of how he had helped Adam and Tommy along, and he had to admit, he was as well.

They had talked for what felt like forever and when he finally left the dressing room, Adam’s throat was sore from all of the talking he had done. He made to make his way out of the club when he caught sight of blonde hair shining from the stage. He stopped to a standstill and watched Tommy on stage for the second time.

He watched as Tommy writhed around on stage and raked his gaze over the audience, giving them his submissive look. He stopped on Adam, his mouth dropping open slightly, then his lips curved into a smirk and the rest of his show seemed to be devoted to Adam. He kept his eyes on Adam, never losing focus. Adam felt like he was the only one there, and could easily ignore the other men in the crowd around the stage. This show was from him, and him only.  
Tommy didn’t expect Adam to be here, but he decided to make the most of it and his moves became more enthusiastic now that he had someone who he wanted to dance for, not someone who he had to dance for because they payed his bills. He watched Adam, glancing down and noticing Adam’s dick crying for attention inside his pants. He enjoyed this, knowing that he was the one who was getting Adam turned on without even touching him. He watched as Adam pressed the heel of his hand against his crotch and he suddenly couldn’t wait till he could finish.

Adam was hard. He couldn’t help it and he watched Tommy as he wandered off stage to praise from the men at the bar. He just smiled and nodded his head, eyes searching the crowd to find Adam. But just as he was about to make his way over, he was halted by a man the same height as him who had grasped his arm to stop him from walking off. Tommy looked over to him, slightly annoyed that he had stopped him from going to Adam but not letting it show.  
“Umm...do you want something?”  
The guy smiled sheepishly and let go of his arm, leaving a red mark in its place. Damn, Tommy thought, he must have a strong grip.  
“Sorry. I just...you’re really gorgeous and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?”  
Tommy went to shake his head and explain that he was with someone (he felt a little thrill at thinking those words) but just as he was about to, the man leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
“Or we could always go somewhere a little more...private.”

Adam had been watching the exchange with predatory eyes, tensing up when the man grabbed Tommy’s arm and left a mark. He should be the only one making marks on Tommy. He tried to move his feet but he couldn’t and he watched as the man leaned in to whisper in Tommy’s ear.  
Suddenly, he could feel his feet again and he strode over to claim what was his. He felt a little better when he saw that Tommy had pulled away from the man, and wrapped his arm around Tommy’s waist, pulling him against him tightly.  
“He’s with me.”  
The guy took a step back, startled and stammered an apology. He backed off and went back to the bar. Tommy smirked up at Adam.  
“Jealous, are we?”  
Adam dragged Tommy over to the dressing rooms, talking as he did.  
“Hell, yes, I am.”  
He pushed Tommy into a free room and dropped to his knees. Tommy stared down at him in wonder.  
“Wait...what are you doing?”  
“I’m showing you whose you are.”  
He yanked Tommy’s pants down, and Tommy released a breath of air as his hard cock was let out. Adam wasted no time in wrapping his lips around it, sucking earnestly. Tommy’s head hit the wall behind him as he threaded his fingers in Adam’s hair. He watched as Adam licked around all of Tommy’s cock until it was shining wet with saliva. He continued to bob up and down on Tommy’s dick, digging his teeth in a little which made Tommy jerk towards the warmth of Adam’s mouth.  
“Adam...not gonna...last much longer...”  
Adam cupped Tommy’s ass cheeks and squeezed just on this side of too hard. He brought one hand down and fondled Tommy’s ball, leaning down to take one in his mouth. Tommy moaned as he sucked his ball tenderly in his mouth, massaging the other with his free hand.  
“You’re mine, Tommy. No one else’s.” he growled, putting his mouth back on Tommy’s dick.  
“Mmmm, yeah, yeah, Adam, mine. I’m all yours. Just yours.”  
Adam smiled around Tommy’s dick, sucking one last time before Tommy released his seed. As soon as he was done, he moved over to Tommy’s hip, sucking a mark out there. Tommy shivered, oversensitive and coming down from a mind blowing orgasm. Adam hummed in approval when he was done, and Tommy looked down to see a deep red mark on his hip before Adam tucked his prick back into his pants.

Adam got back up from the floor and pulled Tommy into a bruising kiss, leaving Tommy gasping for breath. Adam took hold of Tommy’s arm, and noticed that the red mark the man had left was quickly fading. He smiled and kissed Tommy once more, savouring the feel of Tommy warm and pliant against him.  
“I don’t want anyone else leaving marks on you. Sorry if I took you by surprise.”  
“I liked it! You should get jealous more often!”

Adam laughed and wrapped him in an intimate embrace. Then he took Tommy’s hand and led him out of the club. Adam asked if Tommy wanted to stop over at his house, but Tommy said that he had something to take care of and that he would stop over tomorrow. Adam let it go, but he wondered driving back what Tommy was so busy with. He trusted him, of course he did, but he couldn’t help wondering what he would risk being late for work for?

Tommy got back into his apartment and went straight to his cupboards. He quickly found the dog food and filled the puppy bowl he had brought this morning with it. He called Prince and smiled when the little puppy came bounding towards him, wolfing down the food in front of him. Tommy had decided to call him Prince because he had recently heard Adam gushing about him. Plus, it suited the little dog. Tommy petted him, laughing when it darted up to lick at his face. He was already taken with Prince, and he hoped Adam was the same. He had heard him saying that he had liked animals and this would definitely be an unexpected gift. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Adam’s face when he gave him a dog for his birthday present.

  



	11. Chapter 11

 

 

It was the day before Adam’s birthday. Tommy was so nervous about seeing Adam’s friends and he was glad that he didn’t have to face his family too. One set of people that Adam loved was enough, thank you very much. He tried to forget about the party, focusing instead on tonight. He and Adam were going to spend the night together, just them. They were going to do it properly this time, not just jumping into bed because of lust. But because of....Tommy’s inner voice trailed off and he sat down heavily on his bed, thinking about his feelings for Adam.

He knew that Adam cared for him, would never let harm come to him. He knew the look that was always on Adam’s face when he looked at Tommy. It was a look of adoration, the light in his eyes brightening whenever Tommy laughed. He didn’t know whether Adam loved him, wasn’t it too early for that? He couldn’t believe that they hadn’t known each other all that long; it had felt like he had known Adam for years. They shared a special connection that couldn’t be explained, no matter how many times Tommy tried to.

Did he love Adam? He wasn’t sure. He had shied away from that word for years now, it felt strange to even think about it. He decided that it didn’t matter. He didn’t want to label what they had, it didn’t need that. Tommy and Adam knew what they had, the rest could unravel itself.

Adam was a nervous mess. He knew he shouldn’t be, that he had already fucked Tommy, but he couldn’t help his shaking hands and pacing back and forth. He felt like a teenager again, palms sweating and mind jumbled like a child’s play box. He tried to think of why he was nervous, this was Tommy for god’s sake! Tommy, who laughed at Adam’s jokes, who sometimes sat with him in comfortable silence, who understood him better than anyone, who told Adam how beautiful he was when Adam was feeling insecure. This was Tommy.

It came to him. He didn’t want to fuck Tommy. He wanted to make love to him. To caress every inch of him and make him feel as gorgeous as he was. He wanted to treasure him and make him feel like he was the only man in the world. He was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. He walked over carefully, taking a deep breath before swinging the door open.

His eyes widened as he took in Tommy’s face, big brown eyes, cupid’s bow mouth, and high cheekbones. His gaze travelled further down his body, taking in Tommy’s slim waist, his black creepers that gave him an extra inch or two and his cocked hip. He smiled slowly, gesturing for Tommy to come in without saying a word. He watched with amusement as Tommy bounced in, thinking of how happy he seemed, when he noticed the small bundle in Tommy’s arms.

“What’s that?”

Tommy glanced up, confused by Adam’s sudden question.

“What?”

“That.” Adam pointed to the thing in Tommy’s arms, which seemed to be wrapped in a blanket.

“Oh, this? This is your present.”

“Tommy, I said that you didn’t have to buy me anything!” Adam protested, but he couldn’t help the small smile that crept up on his face.

“I know that. But I wanted to, so deal with it!” Adam laughed at Tommy’s stubborn tone and he knew that there was no way Tommy would let Adam talk him into taking whatever it was back and buying something for himself with the money, but he still tried. He wasn’t surprised when Tommy shook his head.

“No. I can’t anyway.”

“Why not?” Adam cocked his head to the side, still trying to figure out what was in Tommy’s arms.

“Well, if you don’t want him, I can have him. I couldn’t just take him back.”

Adam was even more confused and a sudden thought made him burst into an hysterical laugh. He noticed Tommy’s annoyed look, the one that told him he wanted to know why he was laughing and he better not be laughing at him. Adam managed to control his laughter and spoke.

“You haven’t brought me a man, have you? Because I’m sorry, but I’m not a sharing man, Tommy Joe.”

“Don’t be ridiculous! Like a man could fit in here,” he lifted his arms, emphasising the bundle he was holding, “And what do you mean about not sharing?”

“Thank god for that! And I meant that I couldn’t share you.”

“Oh, good.” Tommy looked relieved and Adam was curious as to what Tommy had thought he had meant. He asked him and frowned when Tommy shifted from foot to foot, looking down at the floor.

“Well, I thought you meant that you wouldn’t want to share the man if I brought you one.”

Adam laughed and pulled Tommy in close.

“Silly, how could I ever want another man when I have you?”

He bent down and kissed Tommy lightly on the lips, gasping when he felt Tommy respond ferociously. He moaned as Tommy’s tongue split the seam of his lips, pushing in to explore Adam’s mouth. Adam let him have control, enjoying that he could just let him take over for once. He felt Tommy’s lips leave his and groaned in disappointment until he felt them this time at his neck. He moaned some more as he felt Tommy suck out a mark on his neck, and then lick at his lips. Although, it still felt like Tommy was at his neck at the same time. One minute, Tommy might be magical, but he wasn’t actually _magical._ There was no way Tommy’s mouth could be in two places at once. For a second, he wondered whether Tommy had really brought him a man. He groaned as he breathed in and smelt something different than what he was used to. He was used to Tommy’s minty smell, but somewhere near him was another smell that wasn’t so minty. He opened his eyes and yelped.

There, right in his face, was a puppy. It had jet black hair much like his and big ears stuck out from its head. Now, he would have found it cute in normal circumstances, would have gushed over it and petted it. But, right now, Tommy was still sucking on his neck and the mystery licker turned out to be the puppy. He tried to push Tommy away, but he held on, ignoring Adam’s shoves.

“Tommy! I just had a dog licking me and I thought it was you!” He felt it when Tommy paused and jerked back to look at Adam.

“Are you saying I kiss like a dog?”

“Can you please explain the dog?”

Tommy pulled away and looked down into the bundle at the dog that had poked its head out of the blanket it was wrapped in.

“He’s your present.”

Adam blinked, shocked. He had expected something little from Tommy, not a dog! He looked down at the puppy and smiled as it wagged its tail excitedly at him.

“You brought me a dog for my birthday.” He said slowly.

Tommy’s face obtained a worried look and he watched as he worried his lip with his teeth.

“Don’t you like him? I can always have him if you don’t. I just thought, you know on the Ferris wheel, where you told me that you had a dog before and you didn’t feel lonely back then? I thought that maybe you’d feel less lonely with him.”

Adam grinned as he listened to Tommy’s explanation, loving him more each time he spoke.

“I love him. Thank you. Can I hold him?”

Tommy looked ecstatic and handed the puppy over to Adam, laughing when he darted up to lick at his lips again. Tommy shook his head slowly.

“I can’t believe you thought that it was me kissing you.”

“I realized when I smelt his breath, besides, I knew you didn’t have two mouths.”

“Imagine all the things I could do to you if I did.” Tommy smirked and Adam shushed him, covering the puppy’s ears.

“Not in front of the dog!”

“Okay, okay.”

“Does he have a name?”

“Well...I named him Prince.”

“Prince? You remembered me talking about him?” Tommy nodded mutely. “How on earth did I find someone like you?”

Tommy laughed, “Well, in a bar. Not really the best place to meet someone.”

Adam cupped Tommy’s jaw and tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear.

“I’d say it is the perfect place. God, you’re beautiful. I can’t wait till I can feel you’re skin on mine again.”

“Not in front of the dog, Adam.” Tommy whispered playfully.

Adam laughed and set the dog down, kneeling down on the floor to play with it. Tommy heard Adam talking softly to it and smiled at the man he...he really liked.

“We’re going to have to get you some toys, aren’t we?”

“Adam, the dog won’t answer back.”

Adam looked up, eyes bright and happy.

“I know that. But he can hear me. You understand what I’m saying don’t you, Prince? Don’t you?”

Adam scratched Prince’s belly, giggling when the dog rolled around. He looked back up at Tommy and mouthed a ‘thank you.’ Tommy just sat down next to him, watching Adam play with Prince, glad that he liked his present. Now if he could only drag his attention away from Prince to get some of his own tonight.

Prince was fast asleep, Adam having worn him out with all the fuss he was giving him. Adam and Tommy were lying on the sofa together, Tommy with his head on Adam’s chest. He spotted a familiar shape out of the corner of his eye and turned his head towards it. Adam shifted, asking Tommy what was wrong when he caught what Tommy was looking at. It was Monte’s guitar, which he had left here half a year ago and had never come back for it. Adam had just left it there, not really knowing what to do with it. Monte had plenty of guitars as it was and had told him that he didn’t really need it.

Adam watched Tommy as he took in the blood red guitar with a wistful look on his face. It clicked. He could give Tommy something, something that Tommy would value as much as he valued the puppy. He gently pushed Tommy off of him and walked over to the guitar, picking it up and walking back to the sofa. He held the guitar out to Tommy, and Tommy looked up at him, shocked.

“Do you want to play it?” Adam asked, eager to hear Tommy do something that he obviously loved.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. Play for me.”

“I’m probably too rusty now. I haven’t played in a while.”

“Please?” Adam pleaded, giving his best puppy dog eyes that he knew would make Tommy change his mind. He was right when Tommy nodded and accepted the guitar.

He watched as Tommy tuned it, tested it, and saw the look of happiness in Tommy’s eyes. Tommy hesitated, and then started playing. The music filled the room, and it was the sweetest melody Adam had ever heard. He watched in awe as Tommy’s fingers moved deftly over the strings. He noticed Tommy’s look of utter concentration and was disappointed when he stopped playing. He smiled up at Adam, about to take the guitar back when Adam spoke again.

“Can you play something else?”

“What like?”

“Do you know any Queen?”

Tommy snorted, “Do I know any Queen? What sort of a question is that?”

“Can you play one for me?”

“I guess, but only if you sing, too.”

Adam smiled and nodded, closing his eyes in contentment when Tommy played a familiar tune. He started singing and everything fell into place. Tommy, him and music. It felt like it was meant to be. His voice melded in perfectly with Tommy’s soft strumming and he opened his eyes to see Tommy smiling at him in wonder. He smiled back and as he sang, he looked directly into his eyes, locking him in his gaze. They carried on like that through the rest of the song, playing and singing only for each other. Everything else faded away, the nervousness about tonight and what it meant. It was just them two now and nothing else mattered.

It didn’t take long for the moment to take on a different charge. A sexual one. They went through five more songs, all the while staring into each other’s eyes until they could take it no longer.

 Tommy dropped the guitar to the ground carefully before meeting Adam’s lips in a kiss of passion. Their tongues caressed each other as they kissed, both moaning at the taste of each other’s mouths. Adam pushed Tommy down on the couch, watching as he dropped back, hair fanning out around him. Adam crawled atop of the lithe form of Tommy, pressing his thigh between his legs. He groaned lowly when he felt Tommy’s hot hard length against him and surged down to capture his lips again. Tommy arched up into Adam, trying to get more of his body against his own, when he remembered something. He weakly pushed at Adam’s shoulder, continuing until Adam pulled off, confused.

“What’s the matter?”

Tommy was too breathless to speak, and just pointed over to the corner of the room. Adam followed to where his finger pointed and saw Prince there, still fast asleep.

“What about Prince?”

Tommy regained his breath and glared at Adam as if it was obvious, “I am not having sex with him here, okay? That’s just plain creepy. Remember when you mistook his tongue for mine? I am not gonna be happy if I mistake his tongue for yours when you’re blowing me or something. Got it?”

Adam scrunched up his face at the mental image but nodded and pulled Tommy to his feet, almost dragging him to the bedroom. He made sure to shut the door behind them, in case Tommy was worried about Prince sneaking in to have a look. Not that he would. Adam didn’t think he was that kind of dog. He wondered for a moment if it was dogs that could open door handles, and sighed in relief when he remembered it was cats that could do that. _Thank god Tommy didn’t get me a cat,_ he thought.

Adam pushed Tommy onto the bed, trying to take off his clothes at the same time. Tommy giggled.

“In a rush, are we?”

Adam growled and Tommy shivered, “You could say that. But once I get you out of these clothes, I’m gonna take my time with you. Tease you till you’re screaming for me to take you.”

Tommy seemed to be in a hurry to get his clothes off then, and scrambled out of them as quickly as he could. He reached up and wrenched Adam’s shirt off, tossing it to the floor carelessly. He fumbled with Adam’s pants and Adam batted his hands away and did it himself, desperate to feel his bare skin on Tommy’s.

When they were finally free of their clothes, Adam flipped Tommy over onto his stomach and spread his cheeks. He blew lightly over the opening and smirked when Tommy shuddered. He did it again, hands roving over Tommy’s body.

“Do something, Adam!” Tommy moaned.

“I want to take my time this time. I want it to last.” He smoothed his hands over the round globes of Tommy’s ass, licking down his crack. He felt Tommy push into him, trying to get more of Adam’s mouth. He poked his tongue out and gave a teasing lick to Tommy’s house, darting away when Tommy pressed back.

“Adam, please, more.”

Adam groaned at the heat in Tommy’s voice and bent down to circle his tongue over the delicate ring of muscle. He coaxed his tongue in gently, rubbing it against Tommy inside. He continued to thrust his tongue in and out of Tommy, listening as he whimpered for more. He grasped his hips tightly, most likely leaving bruises.

He pulled away from Tommy with one last lick and reached for the lube. Slicking his fingers up, he whispered things to Tommy that made him squirm, rubbing against the soft duvet. He stopped when Adam pressed one finger inside him, searching for the place that would make Tommy squirm even more. He finally brushed against it and savoured Tommy’s breathy moans. He leaned over his body, mouthing over the back of his neck as he pressed a second finger in up to the second knuckle.

“I’m ready, Adam. Please.”

“Please what?”

“You know what!” Tommy snapped, not sounding quite as annoyed as he hoped when Adam pressed against his prostate.

“No...I want to hear you say it, baby.” He pressed open mouthed kisses over Tommy’s back, licking up the curve of his spine.

“I want you to...put your dick in me. I want to feel you, in me. Please.” Tommy’s voice broke into a soft keen as Adam thrust his fingers in and out of him. He groaned when he pulled them out, only to hear Adam roll the condom on and shiver in anticipation.

“Sit up.” Adam said firmly. Tommy turned to look at him, confused.

“Why?”

“Just sit up, Tommy.” Adam’s voice rang with authority and Tommy sat up slowly, moaning when his cock rubbed against the sheets.

He watched as Adam lay down in Tommy’s place and his eyes ran down his freckled body. He licked his lips unconsciously, telling himself that one day he would kiss every freckle on Adam’s body.

“Ride me.” Adam spoke huskily, his hard cock just asking for an ass to sit down on it. Tommy’s cock twitched and he looked in Adam’s eyes. They were smoky with lust and Tommy swore that he could come from that one look alone.

He crawled onto Adam’s lap and waited until Adam nodded. Then he sank slowly onto Adam’s cock until he was fully seated on Adam’s lap. He stopped for a few moments, getting used to the feeling of Adam in his ass. He locked lips with Adam as he started to move up and down, swallowing Adam’s groans. He moaned when Adam thrust up into him and each time Tommy slammed down onto Adam’s cock, Adam thrust up to meet him halfway.

Tommy braced himself on Adam’s chest, getting more leverage to lean over and peck at Adam’s lips. Adam must have noticed that he was getting close, because he grabbed hold of Tommy’s dick and started pumping in time with the rhythm they were moving at. Tommy gasped as Adam’s big warm hand clenched around his dick and Adam pulled him in for a rough kiss as he started to come. He breathed Adam’s name into his mouth and felt as Adam came, his hand tugging lightly on Tommy’s hair. He continued to thrust into Tommy’s ass through his orgasm and Tommy collapsed onto Adam’s chest, breathing in the smell of sex and Adam.

He pulled off of Adam and went into the bathroom where he knew the towels were. He leaned over and wiped Adam down, laughing and kissing Adam when he protested that he should be the one doing that.

“Don’t be silly. You look tired, want to sleep?”

Adam nodded and pulled Tommy onto the bed, pulling the covers up to their chins. Tommy leaned back against Adam’s warmth and grinned when he spooned him. He would have complained about being the little spoon but he didn’t, not seeming to mind because it was Adam. His grin got even bigger when Adam pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

“Goodnight, glitterbaby.”

“Goodnight, babyboy.”

They just lay there for a couple of minutes, waiting for sleep to come to them. Adam obviously thought that Tommy was asleep when he ran a hand over his chest, listening to his even breathing. Tommy kept his eyes closed, too exhausted to let Adam know that he was still awake.

“I love you.” He heard Adam whisper, and Tommy was sure that his heart had started galloping.

He expected to freak out, hearing the word that he had avoided for so long. But he didn’t. Instead, he felt his heart fill up and although he was too scared to say it out loud, he finally felt brave enough to say it in his head.

 _I love you, too._


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Tommy woke up to find himself encased in sweltering heat. Strong arms were holding him tightly and he was startled for a minute. Then, he remembered last night. He remembered how Adam had thrust into him, how his eyes had treasured every part of his body and how he had made him feel inside. He smiled and turned in Adam’s arms, finding a sleeping Adam. He gently traced the outline of his face, thinking of how peaceful and beautiful he looked. He leaned forward to kiss Adam’s lips and giggled when his eyes shot open. Adam smiled and pulled Tommy closer to him, whispering in his ear.

“Nice way of waking me up.”

“Well...I can think of better ways.”

Adam grinned and rolled onto his back, pulling Tommy on top of him.

“Oh, really? Shall I pretend to be asleep so you can wake me up again, then?”

“Excellent idea.”

Tommy watched as Adam closed his eyes again, a faint smile still on his face. Tommy was still on top of him, and slid down Adam’s body, nipping here and there. He glanced up at Adam, who was struggling to keep his eyes closed. He stopped when he reached Adam’s dick, skipping it and kissing his thighs. He smirked as Adam groaned and looked up to see Adam’s frustrated eyes.

“What do you want, babyboy?”

“Tommy...”

“What was that? You’ll have to speak louder.” He tried to hide his smirk this time and continued to kiss everywhere but Adam’s dick. He came back up and sucked on his nipple, pinching it into a rosy bud. He listened to Adam’s moans and groans and went down again, dipping his tongue into his bellybutton as he went. He stopped again, his mouth inches from Adam’s throbbing dick.

“What do you want, babyboy?” Tommy repeated.

“Please, Tommy.”

Tommy hid his shock at hearing Adam practically beg. That was his goal when he had teased him, but he hadn’t thought that he would actually beg. He thought that he was too much of a top to give in, but here he was, shivering under Tommy’s touch. He decided to test it some more.

“You’re gonna have to say it, baby. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Adam jerked his hips up at the feel of Tommy’s breath on his cock. It seemed that he couldn’t talk, incoherent sounds spilling from his lips. When Tommy stopped teasing and looked Adam in the eyes, he was finally able to talk.

“I want your mouth on me. Please, Tommy.”

Tommy pressed their lips together, licking inside Adam’s mouth before pulling away and going back down his body. He gave his cock a swipe with his tongue, causing Adam to jerk up again. Tommy put a hand on his hip, holding him down.

Then, without warning, he took Adam into his mouth. He bobbed up and down, tonguing at the head. He looked up at Adam through his lashes and saw him with his head back, eyes squeezed shut. He pulled off of his member, waiting until Adam looked down at him questioningly.

“What?” he asked breathlessly.

“I want you to watch me. Keep your eyes open.”

Adam nodded and as Tommy wrapped his lips once again around his dick, he felt Adam’s fiery gaze. He sucked hard and hollowed his cheeks, looking down so that his lashes brushed his cheeks. He heard Adam whimper at the sight of him, and worked harder to make it a sight worth seeing. He knew that Adam was close, could feel it on the way his breath came unevenly. He swirled his tongue around teasingly and felt the throbbing come on stronger as Adam came. He worked hard to swallow everything and when he was done he pressed a kiss to the freckle on Adam’s dick before moving up to lie by him.

Adam just lay there for a couple of minutes. Tommy waited until he had come down from the high to turn his face towards him.

“Was that a better way of waking you up?”

“Oh, I am definitely awake now.” He pressed his lips to Tommy’s and his hands stroked patterns into his hip. For the rest of that day, they stayed in bed, kissing and touching and a whole lot more before they had to get moving.

 

“I only have the clothes I came in.” Tommy watched helplessly as Adam placed his own outfit on the bed, ready to get into. Adam looked up and smiled reassuringly.

“It’s fine. Actually, it’s great. I kinda got something that I wanted you to wear.” He said sheepishly. Tommy arched up one eyebrow.

“You’ve already decided what I’m going to wear?”

“You don’t have to wear it.” Adam spoke quickly.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just a surprise, that’s all.”

Adam still had a worried look on his face, but he nodded and went into his dresser to find the outfit he had picked out especially for Tommy. It took a while, but he found it and laid it out on the bed next to his outfit, standing back to let Tommy see.

It was the exact opposite to Adam’s. Adam was wearing a white suit that was studded with rhinestones. Tommy’s was the same type of suit, only black and with a splash of glitter down the side that Adam had rhinestones on.

“Do you like it?” Adam asked hopefully.

Tommy reached out tentatively to touch the material, finding it to be a smooth velvety texture. He turned to Adam and smiled.

“It’s beautiful. Thanks.”

Adam returned the smile and moved towards Tommy, winding his arms around his waist.

“You’re beautiful.” Tommy blushed and tried to look down to hide it, but Adam lifted his chin up and stroked lovingly across his flaming cheek.

“And you’re even more beautiful when you blush. Don’t hide it.” Tommy tilted his head up for a kiss and Adam granted him one. He licked into his mouth, grazing his bottom lip before breaking it, laughing at Tommy’s look of disappointment.

“We don’t have much time.” Adam pulled him to the bathroom, where he applied Tommy’s makeup carefully despite Tommy’s half-hearted protests. Then, he went ahead and finished his own, glancing every few seconds at where Tommy sat. He was fidgeting restlessly and he kept looking up at the clock on the wall. Adam walked over and ruffled Tommy’s hair, smirking when Tommy complained that he had spent hours fixing it.

“Are you nervous?” Adam asked, interrupting Tommy’s complaining.

“Of course I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be. They’ll love you. Plus, you already know some of them.”

Tommy thought back to meeting Adam’s other friends at the bar. How they had seemed to take to him easily and he relaxed. Hopefully, tonight wouldn’t be any different.

Adam wrapped his arm around Tommy’s waist as they got to the door, pushing it open with a little kiss to his hair. When they were inside, Tommy scanned the room quickly. He was relieved when he saw that there weren’t hundreds of people in there like his stupid imagination had thought up. He even saw Isaac and Allison already, waving over at him. He smiled and waved back, turning to a group of Adam’s friends that were starting to introduce themselves.

It was halfway through the party, and Adam couldn’t be seen anywhere. Tommy had met all of Adam’s friends and was happy to say that they were all nice. He met Danielle Stori, who hugged him as soon as she saw him and whispered to him that he was as pretty as Adam had said. He met Alisan Porter, who told him that she could tell him all of Adam’s most embarrassing secrets before Adam dragged him away from her. He met Cassidy Haley, who gushed about the outfit that he was wearing. He also met Brad Bell, who he knew was Adam’s ex. He was the only one who didn’t welcome him with open arms, but shook hands with him all the same.

Later on, when he had told Adam to go and talk to his friends, that he would be fine, Brad came up to him and asked if he could talk to him for a minute. Tommy said yes (what else could he do) and followed him to a table in the corner. Brad spoke straight away.

“Look, I don’t want things to be awkward between us because of me being Adam’s ex. But, before I can be my lovely friendly self, I have to tell you this. I love Adam, not in a romantic way but love is love. So, don’t break his heart, because if you do, you’ll have me to deal with.”

Tommy blinked, not sure of what to say to that, when Brad spoke again.

“But I am quite intrigued about Adam’s new pretty boy, so why don’t I buy a round and we can talk?”

Tommy and Brad had talked, mostly it was Brad asking him questions which made him pretty uncomfortable, but he found that he liked Brad. He appreciated that Brad cared for Adam and once he opened up he proved to be one of the most witty, sarcastic men Tommy had ever met.

When Brad left, Allisan had come over and kept her promise. She told him about when she had met Adam in theatre, how he was all shy and insecure until he sang, which is when he shone. Tommy agreed full heartedly on this, he knew what Adam was like when he sang. What surprised him was how shy Allisan had described him as. He had always thought that Adam was born with the confidence he had, but he understood now that he had worked to get that confidence. He remembered Adam’s worried looks when he thought Tommy wouldn’t like something and it all took on a new meaning now. Tommy told himself that every day he would tell Adam he was beautiful.

Allisan left after an hour of telling stories about Adam. Tommy craned his neck, trying to see through the crowd of people to find Adam.

 He gave up trying to search for him in his seat and got up to look for him. He even asked a few people if they had saw Adam, and one person had said that they had saw him leave not long ago. Tommy frowned, and went out of the club to see that Adam’s car wasn’t there. He tried not to panic, but he honestly couldn’t help it. His mind ran amuck with all of the possibilities, some of them ridiculous, when he heard a car pull into the parking lot. He looked up. It was Adam’s car.

Tommy walked over to Adam as he got out, stopping at the side of the car.

“Hey, I’m sorry if I worried you. I’d just forgot something.”

“It’s alright.” Tommy dismissed it with a shake of his head. “What did you forget?”

Adam grinned and pulled open the boot to reveal what was inside. It was the guitar that Tommy had played the other night and he looked up at Adam, puzzled.

“Why have you got this?”

Adam chuckled, “I would have thought it was obvious. It’s yours.”

“No, it isn’t.” Tommy said slowly.

“I’m giving it to you.”

“No, I don’t need anything from you. You can keep it.”

“Tommy, I want you to have it. I have no need for it, anyway. Besides, I would love to hear you play for me again.”

Tommy looked down at the guitar, stroking a hand down the side of it. Then, his face split into a huge grin and he pulled Adam into a hug, nuzzling into the crook of his neck.

“Thank you.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

“I...” Tommy stopped himself, not wanting to say it yet. He had only just begun to say it in his mind, the _I love you_ on the tip of his tongue would have to wait.

“What?”

“I love it. The guitar.”

Adam nodded, wishing he could tell Tommy that he loved him. But he couldn’t. Not yet. He didn’t want to scare Tommy off. So, he brushed a kiss to Tommy’s lips and asked him if he was ready to leave.

“Yeah. I’m glad I came tonight, you know?”

“Good, I told you they would love you.”

 _I do, too,_ he thought as he helped Tommy into the car. Tommy grinned at him, as if he knew what he was thinking. And in a way, he did, because he was thinking the same thing about Adam.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

The thumping of the bass filled the room. A single spotlight was focused on an elfin man with striking brown eyes. His hair was teased into blonde curls and his lips were wet with gloss. The men watched, enraptured, as the man looked over the crowd with a submissive eye. They watched as he moved, dicks filling to an aching hardness thinking about what they would do to him if they could. The positions they would put him in. Their eyes trailed over his exposed legs, the hint of a bulge and the seductive lick of his lips. They never took their eyes off of him while he twirled around the pole, while he stripped at an agonizing slow pace and while he teased them with flashes of something they would never get their hands on. Most of the men there left afterwards to their wives or their lonely bed. Often they jerked off, recalling the lithe body they had seen that night. They sometimes thought of getting their hands on his body, how he would moan and scream for their cocks to fill that pretty little ass of his. But these were thoughts, harmless thoughts. None of the men acted on them, knowing that the man wasn’t theirs to take. They had seen the black haired man, how he had dragged him to the dressing room with that predatory gleam in his eyes. They knew that it was wrong to take what wasn’t theirs, so they didn’t. They knew that sometimes men had tried to do that to the elfin man, take him. They had sat back and listened to the men who had tried, hearing that no one had ever been successful in taking the young man.

But there were a group of five men who were planning just that. They had had enough of fantasizing in their heads what it would be like, enough of the teasing little man onstage that gave them just a little taste of what they could get. They wanted more. They wanted to hear the man scream, to plunge into his tight heat and fill him with their come. One by one. Claiming him. Marking him as theirs. They wanted to be able to tell the people at After Dark about their feat. They wanted to be recognized as the first ones that were able to do that. They wanted the man and tonight they were going to get him.

 

Tommy was in his dressing room, carefully wiping off his makeup before he went home. Well, to Adam’s. It was weird how he was thinking of Adam’s place as home now, although he had been there more than his own house lately. He jumped as the door opened, only to sigh in relief when he noticed it was Sutan.

“Hey, baby! How are you this fine evening?” Sutan said grandly.

“I’m good. Going over to Adam’s once I’m done here.” He gestured to his face, which he continued wiping.

“Why are you taking off your makeup if you’re seeing Adam? Don’t you usually put it on to see him?”

Tommy shrugged, “Yeah, I do. But we’re just going to watch a movie or something, and by the end of it we’ll probably be in his bed and then I’ll just fall asleep with it on. And I don’t want Adam to see me with panda eyes in the morning, thank you very much. Plus, he says I look good without makeup, too.”

“Aww, you two are the cutest little lovebirds ever! Well, I need to be going now, I guess. Are you walking? It’s dark, do you want me to drive you there?”

“It’s fine, I’ve got my car parked around the corner. No need for you to go all mother hen on me. Can I have a hug before you leave?”

Sutan grinned and wrapped Tommy up in his arms, loosening them slightly when Tommy stopped breathing and made exaggerated choking sounds.

“You are such a slut for cuddles , aren’t you?”

Tommy sighed and snuggled in deeper, rubbing his nose against Sutan’s arm.

“Mmmm, you give the best cuddles, Sutan.”

“What about Adam? Aren’t his cuddles good?”

“Okay, you give the second best cuddles.”

Sutan chuckled and pulled away, giving Tommy a quick kiss on the head before heading towards the door.

“See you later, Tommyboy!”

“See ya!”

Tommy wiped off the last remnants of makeup, and then headed out.

Tommy breathed out once he was outside, watching his breath mist in front of him. He shoved his hands in the pocket of his jacket, shivering, and started to walk the small distance to his car. He heard a noise behind him and looked around cautiously. He found nothing, and went to carry on walking when he felt arms grip him from behind and hurl him into the alleyway they were in front of.

Tommy groaned as his head hit the concrete, looking up to see five figures towering over him. Fear caused him to scramble up from the ground. He tried to find an escape route, but he found that he was blocked on all sides.

“What do you want?” He whispered.

One of the men stepped closer, grabbing hold of his chin and lifting it up roughly.

“I think you know what we want.”

Tommy shivered again, but not because of the cold this time. He remembered when he was in this same alleyway a couple of months ago, held against the wall helplessly. Luckily, that time Adam had been there to save him. _My knight in high heeled boots_ , Tommy thought grimly. But Adam wasn’t here to save him now. He was at home, waiting for Tommy to come. He was oblivious to the danger Tommy was facing. Yes, he knew what these men wanted. But he wasn’t going to give it to them. Not easily, anyway.

One of the men pushed him to his knees and he winced as they hit the ground with a thud. The man twisted his fingers into his hair, pulling at it until Tommy was looking up at him.

“You’re not gonna be teasing us any longer, bitch. We want to know what it feels like to be up in you.”

Tears came to Tommy’s eyes as the man yanked on his hair, expecting an answer.

“No! Please!”

The men laughed and Tommy knew that begging was no good. They knew what they wanted.

“That’s it. Beg for us. Beg for our cocks.”

Tommy shook his head violently, wishing someone could walk past and save him. But he was on his own.

“Please. I won’t tell anyone.”

“Come on, boys. Let’s get the action going!”

Tommy’s eyes widened and he gulped loudly.

“No. I’m not letting you fuck me.”

The men stopped talking, looking at him with surprise that quickly turned to anger.

“You what?”

“I’ve got a boyfriend. I’m not just going to lay here and let you do whatever you want to me. I’ll put up a fight, trust me.”

He hoped that this would throw them off guard. Their mouths curled downwards, and it was obvious that they didn’t want Tommy to struggle and fight against them. They wanted to feel like they were really having sex with him, not forcing him to. But they couldn’t stop Tommy from fighting against them.

“What? That black haired guy?”

Tommy bit his lip, not wanting to get Adam involved. They took his silence for a yes.

“We’re manlier than him, don’t you think? Surely, you’d rather be sitting on our cocks than his. Come on, you want to feel how a real man fucks.”

Tommy couldn’t believe it. They were practically trying to persuade him to let them fuck him. All of the other men who had tried to force him in the past, they hadn’t cared if he was going to struggle. In fact, they had seemed to enjoy it. But these men, they wanted to feel like it was real. They wanted to play out their fantasies. He jerked his chin up defiantly. He might just be able to get out of this.

“He’s worth ten of all of you. He wouldn’t force a man to have sex with him. Maybe you should go out and actually find someone who wants to fuck you.”

Tommy was obviously wrong. He thought that his words might leave them defeated, that they would let him go because they didn’t want to fuck a man who was fighting them. Instead, it seemed to rile them up. Their eyes flashed simultaneously and he heard one of the men whisper to the others, though he couldn’t hear what.

The next thing he knew, a shoe had come down and kicked him. He fell back onto the ground, groaning again when his head hit the hard ground. He struggled to get up, but then another blow hit him in the side. Again and again, the men kicked at him, occasionally pulling him up by the hair to slap him across the face. He curled up into a ball as they continued with their blows. A particularly sharp kick made the side of his chest flare with a vicious pain. He let the tears fall silently, not even bothering to try to get up now. He was in much too pain to do that. He felt a throbbing ache in his chest that made him whimper whenever his body moved. He felt something warm trickle down his head and he lifted his hand up shakily to touch it. He came away with his fingers covered in blood.

One of the men pulled him up by the hair again, tugging at it until he was sure they would come away with strands of it in their hand. They striked his face and he gasped at the sharp burning sensation. His silent tears weren’t so silent anymore, and he started to sob loudly as the pain increased. They tried to quieten him, one of them knocking his wrist and he cried out as he heard a bone slide out of place. He heard their muffled talking, a ringing in his ears as the pain made him scream.

They must have thought that he going to attract attention, because he heard their hurried footsteps and then silence. He tried to raise his head, tried to scream for help. But he couldn’t. The darkness was trying to take him over. He closed his wet eyelids, still jolting with the pain that was coursing through his entire body. The darkness threatened to overtake him, and he was relieved when the pain subsided and everything went black.

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Adam was worried. He had been waiting for Tommy to come for a while now, and he hadn’t texted to tell him that he would be late. He started pacing the floor, looking up every now and then at a noise from outside, hoping it was Tommy. But it wasn’t. After ten minutes of this, Adam looked up at the clock. Tommy was an hour late. He decided to call Tommy. He was getting really worried now, and as his hands raked through his hair, he dialled Tommy’s mobile number. He felt his heart beating fast as he listened to the ringing on the other end. He waited until it got to voicemail, and then hung up. He glanced up at the clock again. At first, he had thought that Tommy was just running late, but now he was not so sure. He wondered if something bad had happened to him and pushed the thought out of his mind. He was probably fine. It was just Adam freaking out and jumping to conclusions.

After a few seconds of staring at the screen of his phone, he dialled another familiar number. He heard it ring a couple of times before the person he was looking for answered.

“Hello?” A cheery voice answered.

“Sutan?”

“Adam? Shouldn’t you be playing with Tommy?”

“He hasn’t come. Do you know if he got held up or had to go somewhere last minute?”

“No. Last I saw him, he was getting ready to go to you. He hasn’t come?”

“I just said that, Sutan!” Adam snapped.

“Sorry. Hey...you don’t think...he...” Sutan’s voice trailed off, not wanting to voice what he was thinking.

“I’m getting really worried. I don’t know what to do.”

“Shit. I asked him if he wanted a ride but he said no.”

“What? He wasn’t going to walk here, was he?!” Adam’s voice went high.

“No, no. He had his car, but it was parked around the corner. Do you think we should...call the police.”

“Sutan, he has to be missing for longer than this for them to bother to look.”

“Well, do you want me to help you look for him?”

“Would you? I can’t help thinking of what could have happened.”

“Don’t think that way, okay? I’ll come pick you up and we can go looking for him. We’ll do it all night until we find him, okay?” Sutan’s voice sounded calm, but Adam knew that he was only doing that for Adam’s benefit. He could still hear the fear in Sutan’s voice.

“Okay. But...what if we don’t find him?”

“We will. If we don’t, we’ll call the police.”

“Okay. Hurry.”

“Of course.”

Adam listened as Sutan hung up and sighed, pacing the room again. He wished Sutan would hurry the fuck up. Surely it didn’t take this long to drive from his place to Adam’s. He cursed, wanting to get out of the house and start looking. But he couldn’t do that without Sutan, he probably couldn’t drive himself. He felt drained.

It was as he heard Sutan pull up that he got the call. He considered ignoring it, but he thought it might just be Tommy so he answered it as he got into the car. Sutan started driving straight away, it looked like they were headed to the club. Adam figured it would be the best way to start and tried to remember how to speak as a voice on the other side prompted him.

“Hello?”

“Hello. Is this Adam? Adam Lambert?” A professional woman’s voice asked him. He wondered why she would be calling him.

“Yes it is. May I ask who’s speaking?”

“I am the head nurse at Burbank Hospital. What is your relation to Mr. Ratliff?”

Adam gulped and he saw Sutan looking at him worriedly.

“I’m his boyfriend. ummm...is he in hospital?”

“I’m afraid so. We got your number from his phone. You were the first one on the list. Do you know of anyone else who would want to know of his condition?”

“Not really. His mom and dad, I guess. I don’t know their number’s though. Can you please tell me what’s happened?”

“He was found unconscious. I can explain better in person.”

“I’m on my way.”

He hung up turned to Sutan, wide eyed.

“He’s in hospital. Tommy’s in hospital.”

Sutan hit the brakes and turned to Adam in shock.

“What? How?”

“I don’t know. The nurse just told me he was found unconscious. We need to get to the hospital.”

Sutan nodded grimly and turned the car around, in the direction of the hospital.

 

Adam had been able to hold in the tears that had threatened to leak the whole way there. He held them back when the nurse explained what had happened to Tommy, how someone had found him in an alleyway unconscious. He even held them back when she told him of his injuries: a fractured wrist and three fractured ribs.

“We are going to do tests later to see if he has any head trauma. He took a very nasty bump to his head. We don’t know how bad it is yet. So, he’s going to have to stay in overnight.”

Adam’s stomach churned, but still he held back the tears.

“Can I see him?”

The nurse nodded and led him over to a room.

“He’s still unconscious at the moment. Are you going in, too?”

She glanced at Sutan, who was pale and ghostly looking. He nodded and she opened the door for them, shutting it to give them privacy.

Adam couldn’t help it. The tears made a wet trail down his cheeks as he took in the sight of Tommy. He was lying down in the hospital bed, and Adam couldn’t believe how fragile he looked. He took in his hair, which was streaked with blood, his face, which was heavily bruised. The tears streaked down his face faster and he turned, wobbling in his haste to turn away from Tommy’s abused body. Sutan caught him, and he clung to him like he was drowning. His cries wracked his body and Sutan slowly pulled him into a chair, wrapping his arms around him again when he was sat down. Sutan’s eyes leaked a bit too, but he brushed them away determinedly. He was going to be strong for Adam.

“Tommy was right.”

Adam looked up at him, “What?”

“You do give the best hugs.” Sutan smiled softly.

“He said that?” Adam sniffled.

“Yeah. He’s going to be okay, Adam. I know it looks bad, but he’ll get better.”

Adam nodded, sniffling some more.

“I need to tell him something.” Adam said in a dull voice.

“What?”

“I want to tell him first. I should have said it a while ago.”

“Oh, I think I know what you’re talking about. You can tell him when he wakes up.”

“Yeah.”

Adam took hold of Tommy’s hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it. He rested his head on the bed, tears still streaming from his eyes. Sutan rubbed Adam’s back soothingly, telling him that he should rest, that he would wake him up when Tommy was awake. Adam didn’t want to go to sleep, but his eyelids felt heavy and he felt himself head into dreamland. He knew that Sutan would wake him when Tommy woke, and so he let himself sleep, silently praying to a higher power to let Tommy be alright.

 


	15. Chapter 15

 

 

Light. Bright light. That was the first thing Tommy saw when he opened his eyes. He blinked a couple of times and looked around the room groggily, confused as to where he was. He took in the bustling people from out in the corridor, the strong smell of bleach and the plain white beds. Then, he remembered. He tried not to let the memories flood his brain, but they did anyway. The last thing he remembered was lying in the alleyway and the darkness taking over.

He turned to his left, and saw Adam slumped over in a chair sleeping. He was clutching Tommy’s hand tightly.

“Hey.”

Tommy jumped at the unexpected voice and hissed in pain at the sudden movement. He looked over at Sutan, who was standing at the door. Sutan rushed over to him.

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you jump. I’ve just came in. I was here last night, too.”

Tommy frowned, “How long have I been out?”

Sutan shrugged, “About half a day, maybe? We were worried sick.”

Tommy nodded, still trying to process the information. Sutan continued.

“The doctor said that you had to be kept in overnight anyway. They had to make sure you didn’t have any serious head injuries.”

Tommy looked up, remembering the throbbing pain in his head.  
“Have I?”

“No. Actually, the doctor said you were pretty lucky.”

Tommy stared into space, letting the sound of Sutan’s rambling voice wash over him. He let his voice drown out until he heard his name being called.

“Tommy?”

“What?”

“You aren’t listening to me, are you?”

“Sorry. I just...have a lot of stuff in my head.”

Sutan smiled sympathetically, “Of course. I can sit with you until Adam wakes up if you want?” He made it sound like a question.

“Thanks. I’d like that.”

Sutan nodded and sat in the seat next to Adam.

“How long had he been here?” Tommy asked. He had noticed Adam’s rumpled clothes and unruly hair.

“Ever since he came here. I tried to convince him that he should at least take a shower, but he wouldn’t have it.”

“Typical Adam.” Tommy said.

“Yeah. Stubborn as ever.”

Sutan hesitated, like he wasn’t sure what to say. Tommy could feel that the conversation was going to turn in another direction. The whole reason why they were here.

“Are you alright?” Sutan asked.

Tommy sighed and winced as pain shot up his torso.

“I don’t know. I don’t know what I feel. It doesn’t feel...real at the moment. It just feels like a dream.”

“You probably don’t want to talk about it, do you?”

“Not really.”

“Sorry. We’ll talk about something else, yeah?”

And so for the next forty minutes, they talked. It felt good, to just talk without feeling like he had to explain what happened. He knew that he would have to soon, but for now it just felt nice to think about something else.

While they were in the middle of a conversation about one of the most trivial things, Tommy felt Adam’s hand twitch in his and he looked up to see him waking up. Sutan smiled and told him that he would give them some privacy, backing out of the room as he was speaking.

Tommy noticed Adam’s red eyes, the dark circles under them. He hated to think that he looked like this because of him.

“Hey.” Tommy was the first to speak.

Adam smiled faintly, though it didn’t reach his eyes, “Hey. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully.

Adam stroked a hand down Tommy’s face, tracing lightly over the bruise there.

“What happened?”

“Can we not talk about that now? I just...I can’t.”

Adam nodded, but his face was still etched with worry.

“I look a mess, don’t I?”

Tommy smiled and squeezed Adam’s hand, “No. You could never look a mess. A hot mess maybe, but not just a mess.”

Adam smiled and this time it reached his eyes too. Tommy’s heart skipped a beat and he wondered if he would ever get over the effects of Adam Lambert. Adam made him feel safe, just being in his presence. He knew that Adam would never hurt him. He realized that this was what he needed for now. To feel safe.

“You have to tell the police soon.” Adam whispered.

Tommy swallowed and looked down at their linked hands.

“Yeah. I guess I have to.”

Adam leaned towards him and rested his forehead against Tommy’s.

“It will help. To say it, I mean. It might not feel like it at the time, but it will help. And they might be able to find those bastards.”

Tommy nodded but stayed silent.

 

The police came three hours after Tommy woke. He stiffened as he saw the uniformed officers stride into the room, but relaxed as Adam laid a reassuring hand on his arm. He saw Adam get up to go, but he held onto him desperately, pleading with his eyes for him to stay. Adam looked over at the officers.

“Can I stay?”

“If you wish. But you may not want to hear Mr Ratliff talk about the incident. We do have to get all of the details.”

Tommy spoke up, “I want him to stay.”

The officer nodded and Adam sat down again, rubbing soothing circles into Tommy’s hand. The officers asked Tommy to tell them what had happened, and he did. He told them about how he had went to go to his car, how he had sensed someone behind him, how one of the men pushed him into the alleyway. He glanced at Adam every few seconds, taking in his various facial expressions. Anger and horror were the expressions that came up the most. He relived the night before while he talked, remembering every little detail. By the time he was finished, tears were leaking from his eyes and Adam had wrapped his arms around him.

“We know that it’s still very raw, Mr Ratliff, but we have to ask our questions now, while you can still remember everything. Now, can you describe any of the men?”

Tommy tried his hardest to remember, but everything had been so dark. He told them that he knew they had been to the club, and he had heard two of the men’s names as they had talked. He could remember that one of them had dark hair, and another red. But he couldn’t remember much more than that. The officers thanked him and told him that if he remembered anything else, to contact them.

Tommy watched blankly as they left the room, feeling exhausted from experiencing it in his head all over again.

“I’m so sorry, Tommy.”

Tommy jerked his head up to see Adam’s eyes burning into him with guilt.

“What for?”

“I should have come to pick you up. This never would have happened if I had come for you.”

Tommy shook his head vehemently, “No. No, it wasn’t your fault, Adam. If anything it was mine. I was the one who parked the car around the corner, who didn’t even try to run away. I brought this on myself.”

Adam took his chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting it up with such force that Tommy had to look up.

“Don’t blame yourself.”

“I can’t help it. All I can think of is how I could have stopped it.”

“It’s their fault, Tommy. They were the ones who did this to you, not you.”

Tears filled Tommy’s eyes again and he broke down, clutching onto Adam as he emitted pained sobs. Adam rocked him through it, whispering in his ear how it would get better and how he would always be there for him.

 

The nurse came in later that day, telling him that he would be free to go once they got his medication for the pain sorted. They had already fixed up his wrist and ribs so that they would heal the right way. Adam helped him up when it was time to go, while Tommy cursed under his breath over the pain in his ribs. He helped him while he walked, too, which Tommy thought was stupid because he didn’t have anything wrong with his legs. Once he was settled in Adam’s car, out of breath from trying to get in without moving his body too much (which had proved to be difficult), Adam turned to him.

“You’re not going back to your house.”

“What?”

“I’m not letting you. You can’t be on your own like this. You’re coming to mine.”

“I’m fine...”

“No, you’re not. You need looking after. Let me look after you.”

“But...”

“No buts. You’re staying at my house until you get better. End of story.”

Tommy sighed and tried to look like he was giving in. Truth was, he was actually glad that Adam was letting him stay. He didn’t think that he would be able to stay on his own anymore. He would just end up reliving that night again and again, probably jumping at every little noise. He didn’t feel safe on his own. But with Adam, he felt like nobody could hurt him.

It was late when they got back. Adam had made him take the medication the nurse had given him when he had found himself squeezing his eyes shut against the pain. He felt better now, the sharp pain had lessened to a dull ache.

They were getting ready for bed, both drained from the rollercoaster of a day they had had. Tommy watched as Adam got changed, his brow furrowed and his eyes sad. Adam turned when he was done, and took in Tommy’s expression.

“What’s the matter? Aren’t you getting changed?”

Tommy wrapped his arms around his body, hugging himself the way a child would.

“I’m ugly.” he murmured.

“What?”

Adam walked over to him and made him meet his eyes.

“You’re beautiful. Why would you say that?”

“I’m...covered in bruises and I just...I don’t feel beautiful anymore. You used to make me feel like that. Now I just feel ugly.”

Adam’s eyes flashed, angry at what those men had done to him. They had not only hurt Tommy physically, but emotionally too. Well, he was going to have to fix that. He pulled Tommy’s shirt over his head, then his jeans, undressing him slowly. When he was naked, he ran his hands over his smooth body, ignoring Tommy’s slight recoil. He looked at all of the bruises, touching them lightly. He kissed the one on Tommy’s cheek, then moved down, peppering all of the bruises with loving kisses. He felt as Tommy stiffened at first, then smiled as he relaxed under Adam’s touch.

He came back up, looking intently into Tommy’s face. All of the stress and sadness that was on it moments before had faded away, leaving a shine in his eyes that looked somewhat like hope.

“I really want to get over this.” He whispered.

“You will. I’ll help you get over it.”

Tommy nodded and nuzzled against Adam’s neck, “I know.”

Adam smiled and tugged at Tommy’s hair, trying to pull his face towards him before he felt Tommy freeze. Then, he realized what he had done.

“Shit. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean...I forgot.”

Tears glistened in Tommy’s eyes, but he shook his head, “Stop saying sorry. It isn’t your fault. Do it again.”

“What?”

“Pull my hair. I don’t want to think of them when you do that. I want to think of you. Please. I just want you to replace the memory. Please.”

Adam wasn’t sure that this was such a good idea, but he simply couldn’t refuse Tommy when he pleaded like that. He nodded, and brought his hand up to Tommy’s hair, watching as Tommy closed his eyes, the tears still trailing down his cheeks. He pulled gently, pulling Tommy’s head back. Tommy gasped, shaking, and Adam tried to stop. But Tommy shook his head.

“Don’t stop. I can do this. This used to make me feel good. Make it feel good.”

Adam tried again, remembering all of the times he had done this to Tommy before, during sex usually. He tried to tug the same way, remembering when moans used to fill his ears after doing this. No sound came. He looked at Tommy and saw the concentration on his face. He stroked his cheek, causing Tommy to open his eyes.

“You’re thinking too hard. Just let go.”

“It’s hard.” Tommy whined.

“I know, I know.”

He tried again, pulling Tommy’s hair back sharply this time. Like he used to before. He opened his eyes when he heard a little whimper, expecting Tommy to be crying again, pain on his face. Instead, he saw calmness on Tommy’s face and his mouth was slack. He opened his eyes, too.

“That felt good. Like before. I dint think it would work. Thank you.”

“Anytime, baby. Now, let’s get to sleep.”

“Wait.” Tommy leaned up and pressed his lips to Adam’s, gently sliding his tongue inside to taste. He pulled away and smiled.

“Now we can sleep.”

Adam helped Tommy into bed, much to Tommy’s annoyance, and slipped in beside him. He pulled him closer, mindful of his injuries and kissed his hair.

“Goodnight, beautiful.”

“Goodnight, Babyboy.”

Adam laughed at his nickname. It seemed so long ago that they had come up with those. It felt great, though, that Tommy was trying to get over what had happened. He knew that Tommy was trying to be strong.  Adam liked to think that it was because of him, but he didn’t dare say it out loud.

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

Adam was awoken by a pained whimpering. He turned on his side and saw that Tommy was having some sort of nightmare. He was thrashing on the bed and tears were streaming from his eyes.

He shook his shoulder gently at first, then rougher when he wouldn’t wake up. Tommy’s eyes shot open and he collapsed onto Adam in tears.

“What was it about?” Adam asked, although he guessed what it was.

“They...were trying to make me have sex with them. It was like...that night, but...I let them.” Tommy’s voice broke on the last word and his tears ran faster.

“Shhh. It’s alright. You didn’t let them. It was a dream. ”

“I felt useless.” Tommy sobbed.

Adam tried to soothe him as best he could and went to get him some hot chocolate when his cries lessened to shaky breathing. When he came back, Tommy had rubbed away his tears and looked like he was trying desperately not to let them come again.

“It’s alright to cry, you know?”

Tommy nodded and accepted the offered mug of hot chocolate. He sipped it carefully, breathing in and out deeply to try and calm himself.

“We need to get my stuff.” He said.

“Your stuff?”

“From my house. If I’m going to be staying here.”

“Oh, yeah. I can go out today and get what you want.”

“Can I come?”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t think I can handle being alone.”

“But...we’ll have to pass....where it happened.”

“Oh. I forgot that. I guess I’ll be alright. I mean, you won’t be gone that long will you?”

Adam watched Tommy’s face, the worry that Adam was going to go and he would be alone with his thoughts, with no one to listen to them.

“I can get Sutan to get you’re stuff, if you want.”

“Can you?” A hopeful smile danced across Tommy’s face.

“Yeah, I can. I don’t think I’d feel very good with myself for leaving you alone.”

Tommy gave him a peck on his lips.

“I don’t know if I could handle this without you. I really don’t.”

Adam laughed, “Good luck you have me then!”

Tommy laughed too and Adam treasured the sound that he had missed over the past couple of days.

“I’m really lucky I have you.”

Adam knew that this was the time. He had wanted to say it for a long time now (well, it felt like a long time), but now was the time. He needed Tommy to know how he felt, and he had a niggling feeling that Tommy felt the same.

“I love you, Tommy.”

The words came out so naturally, it was surprising that he had spent so long over thinking them. He felt his heart swell up to two times its size. He saw a bright grin overtake Tommy’s face and suddenly he had a lap full of Tommy (not that he minded). He laughed as Tommy kissed up his neck to his lips, pulling away to look him deep in the eyes.

“I love you too.”

This time it was Adam’s face that broke into a grin, and they spent the rest of that morning kissing and memorising each other’s bodies.

Sutan came over in the afternoon to drop off Tommy’s stuff and he stayed to see how Tommy was. He seemed really surprised that Tommy was doing as well as he was. But, as Adam had said, everyone recovers differently.

Sutan had told him that he could have as much time off as he needed, the boss had told him. That got Tommy thinking about his job. He had never actually thought about it as a dangerous job, sure he had had some close calls before, but nothing like this. Tommy tried to imagine going back there, but he couldn’t. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to trust any of the men there anymore. He wouldn’t be able to go past that alleyway without the vicious memories filling his mind. He had heard Adam tell him a hundred times that he didn’t want him to have that job, and now he didn’t want to have it either.

That night, while they were curled around each other in bed, Adam asked him a question that made him freeze.

“Where are your parents?”

He tried to speak calmly, “Why do you ask?”

“Well, the hospital wanted to get into contact with them but you don’t have their number in your phone, and they aren’t on the list of people to call when there’s an accident.”

“They’re here.”

“In Burbank?”

“Just outside of Burbank.”

“Don’t you see them anymore?”

Tommy was getting annoyed with all of the questions. Why couldn’t Adam just drop it?

“Look, Adam, I don’t want to talk about it.” Tommy snapped.

There was silence. Tommy sighed. He shouldn’t have snapped at Adam. He just had so much going on in his head now, that he couldn’t deal with anything else.

“Sorry. Can we just not talk about it?”

“Sure. Whatever you want.”

Tommy turned in his arms and buried his head in his chest.

“I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

 

The next week was hard. They didn’t talk about Tommy’s parents again, though Adam knew that he had to bring it up again soon. He didn’t want there to be secrets kept between them. Tommy’s moods varied that week. Monday, he was quiet, in his own world. He looked like he was deep in thought, and Adam didn’t want to disturb him because he guessed that thinking helped with the healing process. Tuesday, he cried a lot, reliving the memories of that night. Adam tried his best to be there for him. Wednesday, he was in a lot of pain with his wrist and ribs. The medication didn’t seem to help much at all. Adam persuaded him to watch a film with him to take his mind off it. Thursday, he was snappy, shouting at Adam that he wasn’t a child and that he could look after himself. Adam decided to ignore it and let Tommy come to him when he wasn’t so angry, which he did and he was happy to say that they made up. Friday, he was trying his best to put memories of Adam in place of memories of that night. Adam was so happy that Tommy chose him to help him through it. Saturday, Tommy was fine, laughing again like nothing was wrong. Sunday, Tommy told Adam that he didn’t want to work at After Dark anymore. Adam was thrilled and encouraged him to look for guitar gigs when he was better. The nightmares still came though, and every night Adam rocked him back to sleep. His injuries hurt less, and the bruising was fading. He looked almost like the same Tommy Adam had seen that first night they had met, except for the constant sadness in his eyes that always came back no matter what his mood was.

On the Monday, Adam received a phone call.

“Hello?”

“Hello, is Mr Ratliff there?”

Adam passed the phone to Tommy, who looked surprised that someone would call for him here. He looked dazed as he listened to the man on the other end of the line, hardly speaking until he had to say goodbye.

“What is it?”

“They’ve found them.”

Adam knew instantly who he was talking about. Tommy sank to the ground, still clutching onto the phone.

“That was quick.”

“I know. They found them in another strip club. I guess that was the best place to look for them.”

“Yeah. What did the police say?”

“They looked through their files and...they’re wanted for attempted murder.”

“What?!”

“I know. So...they’re going to charge them for that. They’ll get more time then, being as what happened to me was only really assault.”

“I guess. I can’t believe that...attempted murder.”

“I can’t either.” Tommy still looked shocked, like the information hadn’t sunk in yet.

“How did they know who to look for? You didn’t give them a really detailed description.”

“Apparently, there were a few witnesses. Someone had seen them at the club talking about me before it happened and some women had seen them coming out of the alleyway.”

“Well, it’s over now, isn’t it? You don’t have to worry about them anymore.”

Tommy shook his head, “No.”

Adam took Tommy’s hands in his.

“You should get out of the house. We can go somewhere, anywhere. You need some fresh air.”

Tommy looked panicked, “No, don’t make me Adam.”

“Hey, I’m not making you do anything. But, you’ve been cooped up in here for over a week. It might be good for you to get out.”

Tommy looked down and wiped away the tears that threatened to spill.

“Will you be there with me?”

“Always.”

Tommy looked hesitant, like maybe he was making the wrong choice. But he nodded determinedly, and Adam was struck once again by how strong Tommy was.

“Okay. But you’ve got to stay with me.”

“I will. I’ll even carry you if you want.”

Tommy laughed, “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“We’ve got to talk, Tommy, and I think you know what about.”

Tommy sighed and leaned into Adam, “I know.”

“We can when we get back.”

He really hoped Adam would understand what he was going to have to tell him. _This is Adam, he’ll always understand you,_ Tommy thought. He was still shocked that the men who had hurt him were found and charged, now he had to relive a part of his past that he had tried to keep out of his mind all these years. It felt like too much for him to take. But for now, he had a challenge to conquer. Going outside.

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Adam was waiting at the door when Tommy was ready. He held out an arm for him, and Tommy ducked underneath it, burying his face in his neck. He smelt the familiar scent of Adam and his racing heart slowed slightly.

“You can do this. You’re strong, Tommy.”

Tommy felt an incontrollable burst of anger at his words. He wasn’t strong. He was weak. He couldn’t even walk out of the house without coming close to a panic attack. Adam didn’t know what he was going through. He never would. He breathed in deeply through his nose, and out through his mouth. He found that this always relaxed him and gave him control of his erratic emotions. He remembered that Adam was there for him and he was the only person that he really felt safe with now. That he could trust.

So, he simply nodded and let Adam lead him out of the house. He felt as the strong wind blew sharply against his face. He shuddered, remembering how cold it was that night. He couldn’t stop the shaking, even as the wind stopped blowing and Adam turned to him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Tommy lied. He tried to detach himself, to make himself feel the numbness that he had when he had woken up in hospital. He didn’t want to remember. They continued walking down the street at a leisurely pace, Tommy having no idea where they were going. He tried to remember that Adam was safe. He wouldn’t take him somewhere where he could get hurt.

“Do you want to go get a coffee?”

“Sure.” Tommy answered, and let Adam take him to a little coffee shop on the corner. He hesitated when he first stepped in, the smell of coffee filling his nostrils. He looked around the room, noticing a huddle of men in the corner. He tried to take his eyes away, but they wouldn’t let him. Adam noticed.

“Are we just going to stand in the door or go in?” Adam asked jokingly.

Tommy shook his head absently and walked inside, keeping his head down in case any of the men looked over at him. He didn’t want to give them any reason to hurt him.

“Sit down, babe. I’ll order the coffee. Your usual?”

Tommy nodded and tried not to panic as he picked out a table the farthest away from the men and sat down by it. He lowered his eyes, the back of his neck prickling like someone was watching him. He turned around to see if anyone was, but no one was there. He nearly jumped out of his chair when the seat across from him made a noise. He looked forward to see that Adam was back, with Tommy’s black coffee and his cappuccino. He felt his heart racing again from being startled so badly ad attempted a smile at Adam. He didn’t look convinced.

“Did I scare you? I’m so sorry...I know that people who are still healing are startled easily.”

“I’m not a patient, Adam.” Tommy spat.

“I know. I was just looking on the internet, ways to get over it. Everything you’re feeling is normal. I know that you think that it’s not, but it is.”

Tommy glanced over at the men in the corner, curling in on himself when one of them shifted their position. He really didn’t want to talk about this now.

“But it has to help that those...men are locked up. They can’t hurt you.” Adam continued.

“They already have hurt me. And do you honestly think that that changes everything? That I’m just gonna go back to how I was before?” Tommy’s voice trembled.

“No, I didn’t mean that, Tommy.”

“Everything reminds me of it. Even the fucking weather. And I’ve been trying so...so hard to be strong, for you, but it’s hard. I feel like...you’re the only person who makes me feel safe. Everyone else, they remind me that I could be hurt again.”

“You shouldn’t be trying to be strong for me. You should be trying to be strong for _you._ It’s going to take time, we both know that. Soon, you’ll start to trust people again. For now, I’m here for you.”

Tommy smiled faintly and nodded, taking the coffee into his hands to warm himself up.

“Adam!” A voice called.

Adam turned around and saw that Brad was there. He watched as he walked over to them and fell into the chair by Tommy, not noticing the way Tommy fidgeted and leaned away from him. Brad didn’t know about the incident, Adam had thought that Tommy wouldn’t want everyone to know. It was his story to tell, after all. He regretted that now though, seeing how nervous Tommy was. He saw that Tommy’s eyes kept darting towards the exit, like he wanted to run for it.

“Hey, Brad. What’re you doing here?”

“I was actually on my way to yours, but I decided to stop by here for a coffee. How are you Tommy? Good to see you two are going strong. He’s a keeper, Adam.”

Adam glanced at Tommy, who had his head lowered to the table.

“I know he is. So, why were you going to mine, then?”

Brad looked offended, “Can’t a man visit his friend without wanting anything?”

“Not you Brad. What do you want?”

Brad sighed, “Okay, okay. I came to see if you wanted to come out with me tomorrow night. I haven’t been out in, like, forever, and I need someone to party with. You can bring Tommy, of course.”

Adam was about to say no, he knew how Tommy felt about being alone, when Tommy spoke in a quiet voice.

“Go, Adam. I can stay in with Prince.”

Adam looked at him, startled. Did Tommy really think that he was able to stay in the house on his own?

“Are you sure?”

Tommy nodded mutely. Adam was still going to refuse, he really didn’t want to leave Tommy on his own. But Brad, though he looked pretty confused at the exchange, jumped in his seat and told Adam when he would pick him up tomorrow night. Adam could hardly get a word in before he was gone. He looked back at Tommy, who had raised his head now Brad had left.

“Why did you say that?” Adam asked.

“You should go out. You’ve been burdened with me for over a week. You should be able to go out and enjoy yourself.”

“You’re not a burden, Tommy.” Adam protested.

“I’ll be fine, Adam.”

“This is a bad idea.”

“I should try to be on my own. It might do me good. I really want to get over this. And I think this could help. Just promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

“Stay close to Brad. Don’t...leave the bar without him. And, text me when you get there?”

Adam smiled, “Of course. I still think I should stay with you.”

“So stubborn. Can we go?”

“Yeah.”

They left the shop hand in hand. Tommy fought the urge to look behind him at the huddle of guys. They were behind him now, just like those men who had hurt him were. He had to look forward now, and so, he looked straight ahead as he walked with Adam by his side.

 

“We need to talk, remember?”

Tommy remembered, and he drew in a shaky breath.

“I haven’t thought about them in years. My parents.”

“Why not?”

“I left home because...they didn’t like gay people. When I’d come to terms with being gay, I tried to drop hints to them. They were oblivious to it. I was starting to feel like I would never come out to them. I had to hear them talk about gay people so badly every day, knowing that I fit into that category that they didn’t like. Then, one day, my dad said that if he ever had a gay son, he’d disown him. That night, I left.”

“So, you came to Burbank. How did you get into stripping?”

“Well, I wanted to be a musician, so I tried out for a few bands. But, they didn’t give good pay and I could hardly afford my rent. So, I saw this club...and I was just going to ask for a job behind the bar. But, the boss said that I had the face and figure for a stripper, and that I’d probably get more money than a job behind the bar. So, I accepted. I’ve never been able to get out of it since then. Well, until now.”

“You’ve never spoke to your parents since?”

“No. If they knew that I was gay, they wouldn’t want anything to do with me anyway.”

“You don’t know that.”

“I do. They used to say that gay people couldn’t love. They said that all the while. That’s one of the reasons that I found it so hard to admit to myself that I loved you. Because I could still hear their voices, telling me it was wrong.”

“Don’t you have their number?”

“I do somewhere. I don’t know where.”

“Maybe you should try to talk to them.”

“No. I don’t want to.”

“It could help, you know, with this healing you’re going through. Rebuilding the relationship with your parents.”

“I doubt it. Can we just leave it now? I’m really tired.”

“Okay. Are you still sure about me going out tomorrow?  I can call Brad and cancel?” Tommy laughed at the hopeful tone in his voice.

“It would do both of us good.”

“But don’t you need someone here with you?”

Tommy shrugged, “I’ve got Prince. You said that whenever you felt lonely, your dog helped. Prince can help me.”

“Well, text me if you feel scared or anything. I’ll be here in minutes.”

Tommy stroked his cheek lovingly, “You worry too much. Let’s get to bed.”

Tommy dragged Adam to the bedroom, collapsing on the bed after he had pushed Adam onto it. They hadn’t had sex since the incident, but Adam didn’t push it. He actually didn’t mind. Just being with Tommy was enough. He wrapped Tommy in his arms and only let himself fall asleep when he heard Tommy’s light snoring. He drifted off quickly, thinking about how he was going to let a dog look after Tommy tomorrow night and ways to get him into contact with his parents. He knew that Tommy had told him that he didn’t want to, but he didn’t really believe that. He had a feeling that his parents were the last piece in the jigsaw puzzle that could get Tommy better.

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?” Adam asked for what must have been the hundredth time.

“Yes, Adam.” Tommy replied in a mechanical voice. Adam noticed and smiled, ruffling Tommy’s hair playfully.

“Sorry. I’m being a bit over-protective, aren’t I?”

Tommy pulled Adam down with him on the bed where he was sitting and climbed into his lap.

“Just a bit. But don’t apologise, it feels nice,” he locked his hands around the back of Adam’s neck, tugging his head down to kiss him. It was short and sweet, Tommy’s tongue licking inside Adam’s mouth for a couple of seconds before leaning back.

“Are you checking me out?” Adam asked after noticing Tommy’s gaze on him for longer than usual.

“I’m allowed, aren’t I?” Tommy reached up and ran a hand through Adam’s hair, feeling the stiffness from the products in it. Adam’s eyes were set in a glittery green and his hair was up at the highest it would go.

“Of course. I just wish you’d let me stay with you.”

Tommy sighed. “How many times do I have to say this? I’m fine. I can do this. I just need you to trust in me, you trust me, right?” Tommy’s earth coloured eyes gazed up at him, outlined by a fan of lashes.

“Yeah, I trust you.” Tommy smiled at Adam’s words and climbed off his lap, straightening Adam’s clothes for him.

“Just don’t kiss any other men while you’re gone.” The corner of Tommy’s mouth quirked up into a half smile.

“Do you really think anyone there will be as gorgeous as you?” Adam kissed Tommy’s forehead, resting their heads against each other until he heard the sound of a car horn. Brad.

“I guess I’d better go.” He said in a disappointed voice, clearly wanting to stay with Tommy. Tommy nodded, brushing his knuckles against Adam’s cheek.

“See ya.” He tried to speak casually, but he knew that Adam could tell that he was nervous.

“I won’t be long.” Adam reassured him and then he walked down the stairs, his eyes lingering on Tommy before pulling the front door shut.

 

Adam got into Brad’s car hurriedly, not wanting to linger in case he changed his mind. He knew that this was a bad idea. But if Tommy wanted to be alone, he would try to go out with Brad. He didn’t think he’d have much chance at having fun, though. He was staring out of the window listlessly until he realized that Brad was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

“What?” he hissed, not meaning for it to sound so sharp when it spilled from his lips.

“You don’t look excited like you should be. And why isn’t Tommy with you?” Brad looked honestly concerned, which made him feel even guiltier for snapping at him.

“I’d rather not talk about it. I don’t know whether I’ll be able to get into this tonight, Brad. Sorry.”

Brad reached over and took his hand, squeezing it gently. “It’s fine. Just remember, I’m here for you. If you ever need to talk, all you need to do is call.”

Adam nodded and smiled over at his friend. “Thanks Brad.”

 

Tommy was alone. Okay, he knew that he’d be alone when Adam went (that was the intention), but he didn’t think he would feel this...lonely. He guessed that he had grown dependant on Adam since the incident. He wanted to be strong, though. To show Adam that he could do it. He went over to Prince, who was curled up on the sofa (Adam had always told him off for doing that because he got hairs on it, but he never listened). The dog opened one eye lazily, as if to check up on who was approaching him. When he saw that it was Tommy he closed his eye and rolled over onto his back, sneakily asking to get his belly rubbed.

Tommy smiled, remembering the day he had given him to Adam. It seemed so long ago, like it was from a previous life. But it really wasn’t that long ago. He sat down on the sofa, absently scratching Prince’s belly. He turned on the television, flicking through the channels before turning it off with a sigh. He brought his legs up on top of the couch, lying down beside Prince. He stroked his fur idly, just thinking.

He hadn’t had any nightmares the previous night, which he was hoping was improvement. Maybe it was because they had been caught and couldn’t hurt him anymore. He had never thought that that was one of the things bothering him from it, thinking it was just the fact that they had done it. But now he realized that he was constantly on edge before, thinking that they could come back any minute. Of course, he was still on edge now, but not nearly as bad as before.

His erratic moods were calming down. He seemed to be able to control his anger a lot easier now than before. He was happy that he was calming down because he was sure that it bothered Adam. He may not have said it aloud, but Tommy could tell from the way he winced when he snapped at him and the pained look in his eyes when he was crying.

He winced himself as the memories came to him like a slideshow in his head. The first thing he noticed about them was that they weren’t sharp and crystal clear like they used to be. Instead, they were cloudy, almost like they were fading from his memory. Tommy knew that they wouldn’t ever be forgotten, but at least he wouldn’t have to see every little detail like he used to.

The second thing was the pain. Before, the pain was gut wrenching when he went over that night in his mind. The tears would flow like a never ending waterfall. Now, though, it seemed to have lessened. It was still painful to see, but it was more of a dull ache in his chest now. The tears still trickled from his eyes, but he managed to stem them this time, wiping them immediately and willing them away. It worked.

 

Adam could hardly hear himself think over the booming music that was playing. It was good music, but really, they didn’t have to set a personal goal as damaging his eardrums. He looked over to where Brad was, chatting up the bartender. He laughed quietly, and decided to stop worrying about Tommy for the night. He would text if anything bad happened and he had promised to have a good time. So, he fired off a quick text to Tommy and went over to the bar. He would definitely need a drink if he was going to let go tonight.

 

 _I’ve arrived! Brad’s flirting with the bartender so I’ll have to drag him away tonight if I want to get home. Text me if you need anything. Love you xxx_

Tommy smiled at Adam’s message, already imagining the fuss Brad would make when Adam wanted to go home. Thinking of Adam made him think of something else, and he got up off the couch in search of the phone.

 

Adam staggered off the dance floor, exhausted but pleased with himself. He had had fun and it had been nice to not have to worry about anything for a couple of hours. He had had some guys (and even some girls) hit on him, but of course he had politely let them down. He went off in search of Brad, hoping that he would succeed in dragging him away to go home.

 

Tommy jumped at the sound of a knock at the door, and his tensed up muscles relaxed when he heard Sutan’s voice through the door.

“It’s only me, sweetie!”

Tommy threw the door open, standing back to let Sutan walk in before shutting and locking it. He went into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder to Sutan.

“Do you want a drink?”

“Coffee, please!” He called back, walking towards the kitchen himself.

“You seem better.”

Tommy turned around, a soft smile gracing his lips. “Yeah, I am. They caught the guys.”

Sutan’s lips parted in surprise. “Really? That’s great. So, they’re locked up now?”

“Yeah.” Tommy turned back toward the counter, fixing the drinks.

“Where’s Adam?”

“He’s out with Brad. I figured I could do with some time on my own. I don’t want to be too dependent on him.”

Sutan nodded thoughtfully. “That’s good. You’re being really strong, Tommy. I wouldn’t have been able to get this far.”

Tommy turned back around with the drinks in his hand, leading him to the lounge. He sat them down on the coffee table and sat down himself.

“I wouldn’t have been able to get this far without Adam. Did he tell you that I’ve quit?”

“Yeah, he did. I wouldn’t have let you come back anyway, honestly. I’m considering quitting myself.”

“Really? What would you do?” He inquired.

“Probably work in a professional make up place. Something like that. Are you doing anything yet?”

Tommy shook his head. “No. Adam wants to make sure I’m ‘fully healed’ before I do anything. I don’t think I’m ever going to be fully healed though. I think I’m ready to start doing something.”

“You should tell him. He only wants the best for you.”

“I know. Did you get it?”

“Yep. It took a while for me to find it, but I did. Here.” He handed Tommy a red book that looked like it hadn’t been used in ages.

“Thanks. Yeah, I haven’t used it in forever.”

Sutan cocked his head to the side. “Why do you want it now all of a sudden?”

“I just...there’s something I need to do.”

“Okay. Call me if you need me. I should get going.”

Tommy stood up, the book still in his hand.

“Thanks again.” He said, unlocking the door and opening it for Sutan to walk through.

“No problem. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Tommy shut the door, locking up once again. He turned the book over in his hands, thinking hard. He decided to leave it until the next day. Adam could be back any minute, and he didn’t want him to know just yet. He padded to bed, curling up under the covers like a kitten, and promptly fell asleep.

 

Adam had managed to get Brad to take him home after half an hour of persuasion. Brad was in a bit of a mood that he couldn’t spend more time with the cute bartender, but he left with his number, which seemed to cheer him up considerably. Throughout the car ride back, Adam noticed that Brad kept on glancing at the little piece of paper, a grin lighting up his face every time.

“You really like him, don’t you?”

Brad looked up at Adam for a moment, then back at the road. “Yeah. He’s so cute and he likes all of the things I like and he has a sense of humour and he’s an animal lover and...”

Adam listened as Brad babbled on with a smile. It felt good that Brad was into someone like this again. Since Adam, he had only ever had occasional flings with no strings attached. He was glad that Brad had found someone who he liked as a person, not just because of their looks. Thinking of that, he thought of Tommy and how he had found that kind of person as well.

After bidding Brad goodbye (and grudgingly admitting that he had fun), he crept into the house, noticing that it was in darkness. He switched on the living room light, seeing the empty mugs on the coffee table and wondering who had been around. He had thought that Tommy would just about be able to cope on his own, let alone have someone else over. He shrugged the thought off, ignoring the voice in his head that whispered about the men that might have been here. He trusted Tommy.

Walking into the bedroom, a blonde head captured his attention. His eyes grew soft when he saw Tommy curled up into a ball on his side. Quickly stripping, he climbed into bed beside him, pulling him closer to his chest. Inhaling Tommy’s comforting scent, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

Adam woke up, unable to move when he tried to stretch. He opened his eyes and found that Tommy’s arms and legs were sprawled all over him like an octopus. He chuckled to himself and tried to pry Tommy’s limbs off of him without waking him up. It took a while, but after ten minutes of effective wriggling, he managed to slip out of the bed.

“Hey.” He jumped and turned around to find Tommy propped up on his elbow, his hair a fluffy mess. Adam put his hands on his hips.

“Have you been awake this whole time?” He asked.

“I might have been.” Tommy looked down and fingered the sheets to hide the smirk that was dancing on his lips.

“So, you just let me try to wriggle out from under you when you could have just moved?”

Tommy shrugged. “It was cute.”

Adam shook his head. His phone buzzed and he grabbed it, frowning as he read the message.

“Who is it?” Tommy asked. It looked like whoever it was had upset him.

“It’s nothing.” Adam made to put the phone back down, but Tommy grabbed hold of his wrist.

“It must be something.”

Adam sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, head in his hands. Tommy rubbed his back soothingly in gentle circles.

“It was Monte. He’s got us another gig at some place.”

“Why did you look so upset, then? That’s good, right?” Tommy was confused.

“Yeah, it’s good. But it’s for tonight. I don’t want to leave you for two nights in a row.” Adam explained. Tommy tilted his chin up to look deep into his eyes.

“I was fine last night. I think I’ll be able to cope with being on my own again. It gave me time to think. It helped.”

Adam eyed Tommy suspiciously. “So, you want me to go?”

Tommy nodded. “You should. Surely you want to go. You haven’t done any gigs in a while.”

“Yeah, I do miss singing. You could come, if you want?”

“I’ll be okay here. I think I’m going to look around for some gigs myself.”

“Really? Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?”

“Adam, honestly, I can do it. I can always get someone to go with me, you know?”

Adam nodded, and then remembered something about last night. “Who came over yesterday? I saw the mugs.”

Tommy fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable. “Sutan. I needed some company, I guess.”

Adam could tell that Tommy was keeping something from him, but he decided not to go into it with him. Whatever it was, he would tell him in his own time.

 

“Be careful, yeah? And be sure to get someone to drive you. I don’t want you on your own.”

Tommy smiled crookedly. “I will. I love you.”

Adam pecked him on the lips and whispered ‘I love you too’. He glanced up at Tommy, who looked like he really wanted him to go. He knew that Tommy wanted him to have some freedom and get out of the house, but this seemed different, somehow. He tried not to think of all of the possibilities and remembered that he trusted Tommy.

 

Once Adam was out of the door, Tommy went straight to the sofa. He dug his hand under it, searching, until he found what he was looking for. The little red book. He felt bad about more or less pushing Adam to go to his gig, but he needed the money and he needed to do this on his own. For now, anyway. He would tell Adam soon, but he needed to take this step on his own. He figured that the searching for gigs was a good cover, in case Adam came back and Tommy was still out. He decided not to call Sutan to drive him there. He thought that Terrence might be more suitable, because Adam didn’t know him whereas Sutan would want to tell Adam what he had been up to.

He flipped through the book hesitantly, familiar names popping up on every page. It was his old address book, and it contained some of his old friends and family members that he had never gotten back into contact with since he had left. He didn’t know why he had kept this, maybe as a sort of reassurance that he could always phone his parents if life in Burbank didn’t work out. Not that it really did until Adam had come into his life, but he had had too much pride to call his parents. Until now, that is.

Since Adam had mentioned his parents, he couldn’t stop thinking about it. It was like the plug that he had kept in on everything to do with them was pulled out, leaving all of these thoughts to come flooding back through. He wanted to get into contact with his parents again, as much as he wished he could deny it truthfully. He couldn’t help it, they were his parents after all. Even after all of the horrible things they had said about gay people, he still loved them. That’s how they had hurt him in the first place, because he loved them.

Finally, he found his parents number. Reaching for the phone with shaky hands, he hoped that they hadn’t changed it since he left. Although, another part of him wanted it to be true. He dialled the number slowly and held the phone to his ear.

“Hello?” He couldn’t speak at first. That was his mom’s voice.

“Hello?” The voice spoke again, and this time Tommy had to say something before she hung up.

“Hello?” He heard the gasp over the phone and the shout to his dad to come quick.

“Tommy? Is that you?” She sounded unsure of herself, like maybe she was imagining his voice over the line.

“It’s me.”

“Oh my god. How...it’s been three years, Tommy! Why would you call now?” Her voice was shaky, like she was on the verge of crying, and Tommy felt a stab of guilt for causing her this pain.

“Can I...it would be easier to talk face to face.”

“Of course. We thought that we’d never see you again. When?”

“Would today be okay?”

“Yes. Absolutely. We still live in the same house. I’ll call Lisa to come over, too.” Tommy tried to ignore the lump in his throat at the name of his sister. She was the only one who didn’t care about whether anyone was gay or straight. He wished that he had kept in contact with her, but she was linked to his parents and he didn’t want them knowing where he lived.

“Okay. I’ll be over soon.”

“Okay. We’re so glad you called.”

He hung up, unable to hear any more of what she was about to say. He felt terrible, but he knew that he had to explain why he left. If they couldn’t deal with him being gay, then that would be that. But at least he would know whether he could still have a relationship with his parents.

Terrence had agreed to drive him over to his parent’s house and drive him back. All the way through the car ride, he kept on wondering whether this was a mistake. He couldn’t turn back now, though. He had made this choice and he was going to stick with it. No matter what the outcome.

Tommy was jolted out of his thoughts when the car stopped and he looked up at the familiar house. It hadn’t changed one bit and he just wanted to tell Terrence to turn back. They wouldn’t accept him. Instead, he looked over at Terrence and smiled.

“Thanks, man.”

“No problem.”

Tommy stepped out of the car and looked up at the house for a moment, before striding up the driveway and ringing the bell.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

The door opened. Tommy tried to slow the thudding of his heart as he saw his mother. He couldn’t believe it had been three years. She didn’t look a day older. Her face was a mixture of shock and joy, but she pulled him into a hug as soon as she saw him.

“I’ve missed you so much.” She whispered into his ear.

Tommy breathed in the familiar scent of his mom, one that he thought he had forgot in the three years of not smelling it. But he evidently hadn’t. She smelled of honeysuckle and scented candles. He smiled. He _had_ missed her.

“I missed you too.” he whispered back.

She pulled away from him and gestured for him to come inside, her eyes bright with happiness. He walked inside, looking around the house cautiously. He could remember so many things that happened here. Most of them were happy, but all of them held an undercurrent of sadness. He had always known that they wouldn’t love him for who he was, even during the happy times. He was lead to the living room and saw his dad standing in front of the fireplace.

“Son.” That was the only word his father uttered when he saw him. He pulled him into a hug, too, and Tommy felt his eyes burn. He noticed his mom crying silently and the pang of guilt got worse.

“Tommy?”

He knew that voice. Turning around, he saw his sister in the doorway, her hands clasped to her chest.

“Hey, Lisa.”

She went over and kissed both of his cheeks, causing him to laugh in surprise. This was their childhood greeting and he couldn’t believe that she had remembered it and how natural it felt.

His dad stepped up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“We should talk.”

Tommy nodded. They had a lot to talk about. “Yeah.”

He sat down in a chair, Lisa sitting beside him whilst his mom and dad sat on chairs opposite them.

“Why did you leave?” His mom asked.

He knew this was coming. At any moment the cheeriness of being reunited would wear off and he would be thrown out when he told them. He took a deep breath and Lisa linked their hands, smiling at him encouragingly.

“I couldn’t be who I was here. I couldn’t be me. So, I ran away...and I live in Burbank now. I did some guitar gigs when I first got there, but it didn’t pay well enough. So, for the last couple of years, I’ve been working as a stripper.”

There was silence.

“A stripper? If you had just come back to us! We would have given you money that you could live on!” His mom exclaimed.

“I know. But it’s over now. I’ve quit. I realized that the dangers were...bad and it wasn’t something I wanted to be doing.”

“Well, thank god for that. Just think of the men that would be lusting over you.” His dad’s voice dripped with disgust, and he knew it was over the thought of gay men. His chest tightened.

“Anyway, I came back because my partner brought you up, wanted to know why I wasn’t in contact with you anymore. And it got me thinking that...if you accept me for who I am...I would want a relationship with you again.”

He looked up at Lisa, who smiled at him knowingly. She had obviously guessed what he had meant when he said accept me for who I am, and he was grateful that he at least had her on his side.

“We would love to see you again! So, you’ve got a girlfriend?” His mother asked excitedly.

Tommy sighed. This was the hard part. “No. I’ve got a boyfriend. I’m gay.”

Again, there was silence until Lisa spoke.

“So, that’s why you ran away? Because of mom and dad’s...views on gay people.”

Tommy nodded silently, looking at his mom and dad. His mom looked speechless, shock written all over her face. His dad, meanwhile, was going red in the face.

“I accept you. You know I have nothing against gay people. I’m just so happy that you’ve came back.” Lisa spoke.

His father stood up, towering over him. He pointed a hand to the door.

“Out. Now.” His mother said nothing, darting her eyes back and forth between father and son.

“Dad, you can’t just...” Lisa started to say but he cut her off.

“I can. I’m not having a gay man in my house. Even if he is my son.”

Tommy had expected this. This was the reason why he had left. Still, it hurt. It hurt to have his father ordering him out of the house and it hurt to just see his mother sitting there letting him. He got up and walked out, but before he reached the front door, Lisa put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll talk to them. I’ll make them see. Can I have your number? I can tell you if I’ve got through to them.”

Tommy nodded and scribbled his number on a notepad, passing her it. “Good luck with that. Thanks, though. I shouldn’t have blocked you out as well.”

“I understand.”

Tommy nodded again and walked out of the door, holding back the tears that were threatening to spill.

 

Adam came home to find no sign of Tommy. He figured that he was still out looking for jobs, most likely with Sutan. He picked up his phone, fiddling with it before finding Sutan’s number and pressing the call button. He had noticed that Tommy had left his phone. He wouldn’t be able to get to sleep; he was still hyped up from the gig. He decided that he might as well see when Tommy would be back and if he had found any good gigs.

“Hello?”

“Hey, how’s the job search going?”

“Huh?” Sutan sounded confused.

“You know, with Tommy.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Adam.”

Now Adam was the one who was confused. “He didn’t call you to drive him around looking for gigs?”

“No. Why?”

Adam shook his head. “Nothing. Sorry I disturbed you.”

“It’s fine. Adam, what’s going on?”

“Did you come over here yesterday when I was out?” He couldn’t help himself. He knew that he should trust Tommy, but it just seemed like he was keeping something from him.

“Yeah. I dropped off his address book for him.”

“His address book?”

“Yeah. He asked me if I could get it for him ‘cause he still couldn’t go near where it happened.”

Adam almost sighed in relief. So he wasn’t lying about that. But he hadn’t told him about the address book. He wondered why he would want it, anyway.

“Thanks. I’ll see you around.”

He hung up and just sat there on the couch. He didn’t know where Tommy was, but he didn’t seem to be looking for jobs. His car was still here, so he hadn’t gone out on his own, unless he had walked somewhere. Adam tried not to panic, but it felt strangely like that night again.

 

Tommy stumbled into the house, finally letting the tears out from where he was keeping them hidden. He saw Adam on the sofa and collapsed on it, curling up in Adam’s arms. Adam was relieved that Tommy was alright, but he was worried about what had caused him to be this upset.

“You didn’t go with Sutan.” It was a statement, not a question.

Tommy looked up at him, wiping furiously at the tears.

“No. I didn’t go looking for gigs. I got Terrence to take me somewhere.”

“Where? And what’s with you randomly asking for a phonebook?”

Tommy sniffled and sat up straighter in Adam’s arms.

“It’s got my parents number in it. I called them and asked them if I could come over.”

Adam’s eyes widened in shock. He hadn’t expected that. “I thought you didn’t want to get into contact with them.” Adam was glad that Tommy had made the first step. He had wanted to get in touch with Tommy’s parents somehow. He had thought that it would be a big step in recovery.

“Because of you. You made me realize that I didn’t know how they would react. Not until I’d told them.”

“Did you go over? What did they say?”

“It was fine at first. I told them that I was a stripper, which they didn’t take too badly. But when I told them I was gay and had a boyfriend...my dad told me to get out and my mom just sat there and let him. But...Lisa said that she’d talk them round. I don’t see it happening, though.”

“At least you tried. I’m so proud of you, glitterbaby. So proud.”

“I’m so glad I’ve got you.” Tommy rested his head on Adam’s chest and let Adam rock him to sleep. As long as he had Adam, everything was okay.

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

Tommy woke up the next day to find himself curled up on the sofa with Adam. He smiled to himself, remembering how Adam had rocked him to sleep. He shook him gently, trying to wake him up. When it seemed like Adam was in too deep a sleep to be woken up by a shake, Tommy got an idea.

He walked into the kitchen, poking his head into the fridge to see what there was. He found that there was enough to make Adam a full breakfast, so he started pulling things out and turning the cooker on. He thought of Adam back in the living room while he cooked, his very own sleeping beauty.

He wanted to do something for Adam. He knew that it was a small gesture and nothing to what Adam had done for him, but it was something at least. He hummed a little while he cooked, completely forgetting his parents and thinking about Adam instead. Of the way he felt safe in his strong arms, the way he whispered sweet things in his ear at night and of the way he gazed at him with pure love in his eyes.

He thought about the sex, too. He blushed, glad that no one was there with him to witness him blushing over just the thought of sex with Adam. The sex was amazing. He remembered that they hadn’t done it since the incident. He hadn’t needed a lover then, he had needed a protector. But now, thinking about how Adam’s hot breath felt against his cock, how he panted dirty things into his ear and how he looked with the fire of lust in his eyes, he felt the need. He needed to feel that connection with Adam again. Not just the emotional connection which seemed to have strengthened whilst Adam was looking after him, but the physical connection. He decided to discuss it with Adam when he could.

He piled the food onto a plate when he was done and brought it in on a tray. He saw that Adam was still asleep and he set the tray down in front of him, knowing that the smell of the food would wake him up. Sure enough, Adam’s eyes fluttered open only seconds after. He looked down at his lap and smiled in surprise.

“Breakfast in bed?” He asked.

“Well, more like breakfast on couch, but yeah, that was the plan.”

Adam tousled Tommy’s hair and looked down at the plate, his lips pursed.

“You’ll have to eat some, too.”

“But it’s for you!”

Adam shook his head. “If you make me eat all of this I’ll have to work out for a month. So please, ease my guilt.”

Tommy sighed but went to grab an extra fork. He came back and looked over Adam’s body.

“What?” Adam asked self consciously.

“You’re beautiful. And you should be able to take a treat now and then. You deserve it.”

“Thanks. Are you feeling better?” He asked, picking up a mushroom with his fork.

“Yeah, I guess. I knew that they wouldn’t accept it, it was just hard to see it actually happen.”

“Maybe Lisa will be able to talk them round.”

Tommy popped a piece of omelette into his mouth. “Maybe. I don’t really see it happening, though.”

“You never know. So, are you going to stay in touch with Lisa, at least?”

Tommy nodded. “Yeah. She’s fine with it.”

“Good. You deserve to be happy, too, you know?”

“I guess.”

Adam stopped eating and cupped Tommy’s face in his hands.

“You do. You have no idea how incredible you are.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” He eskimo kissed Tommy, causing him to giggle and pull his head away. Sitting back and watching as Adam ate, he gazed at the way his mouth opened for a long piece of sausage, not able to control the image of his dick sliding in there instead. He felt his dick harden at the mental image the piece of sausage had brought on. _A piece of sausage, dammit,_ he thought, _I guess the not getting off thing has affected me more than I’d thought it had._ He pressed the heel of his hand against his bulge, hiding the whimper that wanted to spill out from the ache in his dick.

“Adam?” Tommy asked in a hesitant voice, like he was unsure as to whether he should say anything.

“What?”

“I know we haven’t...done anything lately and I don’t whether that bothers you. But...we can. I can now.”

Adam frowned. “Are you sure? It doesn’t bother me, Tommy. If you’re just saying that because of me, then don’t.”

“No, you don’t understand. I can now. I couldn’t so soon after what happened, but I want to now. I didn’t really feel the desire to since then...but now, I want you.”

Lust flared in Tommy’s eyes and Adam put the tray down on the coffee table. Tommy shifted until he was straddling Adam’s lap. He bent down and nipped at Adam’s bottom lip.

“Make me feel good, Adam.” he breathed in Adam’s ear, sucking gently on the earlobe and tonguing at the piercings there.

Adam moaned and held onto Tommy’s hips. He bucked up and moaned again at the delicious friction it brought.

“I don’t think I can wait until I’m inside you.” He said hoarsely.

Tommy bit his lip in an effort to control the urge to jerk his hips down onto Adam. He knew that he would come too quickly if he tried to do that.

“Can we just do it like this? Now?” Adam asked. He illustrated his point by bucking his hips up again.

“Yeah.” He knew that he wouldn’t be able to get off of Adam to strip out of his clothes.

He balanced his weight on Adam’s shoulders, rolling his hips down forcefully. He whimpered as the ache in his cock grew more noticeable. Adam pushed his hips up to meet Tommy’s, groaning when Tommy started sucking a mark out on his chest. Adam gripped onto Tommy’s hair, pulling his head towards him for a taste of his mouth.

He darted his tongue in and out of Tommy’s mouth, nearly coming from the suction when Tommy sucked on his tongue. Their tongues collided frantically, dancing erotically against each other. He managed to get a hand in between them, palming Tommy’s cock as he bucked and rutted against him.  Tommy slid his hand into Adam’s pants, touching his heated flesh. He pumped his hand up and down his hard length. Adam pressed eagerly to Tommy, trying to get him over the edge. As he palmed Tommy’s cock, he felt him tense up and he knew that he was about to come. Tommy stroked his dick faster and harder and when Adam came it felt like his whole body was on fire. Curses and sighs spilled from Tommy’s lips, telling him that Tommy had come too.

“I feel like a teenager. I don’t think I’ve ever come that fast.” Tommy breathed.

“Me neither.” His face scrunched up at the stickiness between his legs.

“We need a shower.” Tommy announced. Adam immediately agreed. There was nothing worse than getting come on leather pants.

 

Tommy was sitting in Adam’s arms watching a movie, when a number he didn’t recognize called him on his phone.

“Hello?” He answered.

“Tommy?” It was Lisa’s voice. He was shocked. He hadn’t expected to hear from her so soon.

“Oh, hey.”

“Listen, I talked to mom and dad. They still don’t like the whole gay thing, but they want to keep you in their life. I made them see that they would just lose you all over again if they acted that way, so they agreed to stop thinking about you as gay, and think about you as their son.”

“Really?” He couldn’t believe it. He guessed that they must really still want him in their lives, if they were going to put their feelings towards gay people aside.

 “Really. They know they’re not ready to see your boyfriend, though. But they’d like to see you regularly. Get to know you again and all.”

“I can do that. Thanks, Lisa.”

“No worries. That’s what families are for. By the way, _I_ would love to see your boyfriend.”

Tommy laughed. “Maybe one day you can.”

When the call had ended, he stared up at Adam in shock and told him what had been said.

“That’s good! Maybe, if they see you as their son again, they’ll understand that being gay isn’t wrong.”

“I hope so. Lisa wants to meet you.”

“You should invite her around, one day. It would be nice to get to know your family.”

“You’d want that?”

“Yes. I would love that.”

Tommy plopped his head into Adam’s lap, almost purring when Adam stroked his hair. He leaned into the touch, silently begging for more.

Adam cleared his throat, as if he was nervous. “I was thinking...you don’t have to if you don’t want to but...do you want to see my family?”

Tommy looked up at Adam and saw the hope in his eyes.

“You really want me to see your parents?”

“Yeah. They’d love you.”

“What about if they find out I’m a stripper?”

“ _Was_ a stripper.” Adam corrected, “Anyway, they already know.”

Tommy lifted his head from Adam’s lap, his mouth open in shock.

“You told them?!” He shrieked.

Adam intertwined their fingers, putting them to his lips.

“Yes. And they’re okay with it. They were a bit...cautious at first, but I convinced them that you weren’t how they thought you would be.”

Tommy shook his head in astonishment. “I can’t believe you told them. They’re gonna think I’m so wrong for you.”

“No, they’re not. They’re gonna think that you’re perfect for me.”

Tommy rolled his eyes mockingly, but he couldn’t help the way his lips twitched upwards.

“When would I see them?”

“Well, it’s Wednesday today, and my mom’s doing a big dinner on Sunday. So, you should have enough time to worry about whether or not they’ll like you and if they’ll think you’re suitable for me and I’ll have enough time to reassure you that they’ll love you and they will think you’re my soul mate.”

Tommy pulled their hands away from Adam’s mouth to set them down between them. He just sat and looked at their hands for a few minutes.

“What are you thinking about?” Adam asked, getting impatient with the silence.

“Our hands.” Tommy replied in a dreamy voice.

“What?”

Tommy turned his gaze to Adam, his eyes bright.

“They fit together. Like they were made for each other.” He smiled at the last part, bringing their hands up to show Adam. They did indeed fit together well, Tommy’s smaller hand fitting snug in Adam’s larger one. Adam grinned.

“Are you saying we were made for each other?”

“Maybe.”

Adam swooped in and kissed Tommy’s slightly parted lips. He swiftly licked inside his mouth before pulling away.

“Are you going to see your parents today?”

“Yeah. Hopefully, we can just talk for a few days before getting into the whole gay thing again.”

“That’s a good idea. You’re perfect, you know that Tommy?”

Tommy cocked his head to the side, winking at Adam. “Nobody’s perfect.”

Adam pulled Tommy closer to him, cradling his body to his own. He whispered gently in his ear.

“Well, you’re pretty close to it, then.”

Tommy giggled and shushed him, remembering that the movie was still on. Adam just shook his head and rested it on top of Tommy’s. Tommy looked so much happier today, and Adam knew that was to do with his parents talking to him again. He was right, this was the key to his recovery.

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

Later that day, Tommy received a message from Lisa.

 _Can you meet mom and dad in half an hour at that restaurant we used to go to?_

Tommy smiled, remembering all of the times he had been there when he was younger. He could remember crushing pretty hard on the waiter there and having to pretend that he liked the girl serving to his parents when they noticed him blushing. He messaged a quick reply back and went to find Adam. He found him in the bathroom, dying his hair thoroughly. Tommy leaned against the door jamb.

“Hey.”

Adam made the mistake of looking up, only to realise what he’d done and turn his head back down. Tommy dodged the flecks of water that came towards him.

“I didn’t see your roots coming through.”

“Well, I did. And I am not walking around with ginger streaks through my hair.” Adam replied.

Tommy walked towards him and kissed his cheek gently. “I’d like to see you as your natural colour.”

Adam’s eyes went wide and he shook his head stubbornly. “No way. I am not going to let you persuade me to go back to ginger. I hate it.”

“I only meant for a little while. I just can’t imagine you with ginger hair.”

Adam groaned. “Well, I’d rather you not. I look horrible with my natural colour.”

Tommy pouted. “Okay, but it would make me happy.”

“Don’t do that! You know I can’t resist when you give me that pout.”

Tommy laughed lightly and turned to look at himself and Adam in the mirror, shocking black next to bleach blonde. He felt his heart swell at how they looked together, opposite in hair colour and figure. Adam was tall and had traces of muscle on his arms, whereas Tommy was small and had no muscle on him whatsoever. Yet, they still looked right together. Their smiles and shining eyes blending into one.

“I’m going to meet my parents in a bit.” Tommy’s teeth started to worry his lip until Adam put a finger to his lips. He stopped and looked up at Adam expectantly.

“I don’t know how I feel about seeing them again.” He confessed.

Adam stroked a hand up the side of Tommy’s face, and he shivered at the feel of his warm soft hand on his skin. It comforted him.

“You’ve already got over the worst part; seeing them again after three years. This is going to be easier than that.”

“But after what they said...” He didn’t finish the sentence out loud.

“They’re prepared to see you again, aren’t they? They wouldn’t do that if they were going to get into an argument with you again.”

“It was too one sided to be an argument.” Tommy murmured.

“Trust me, okay? You can just talk like you used to for a few days, get to know them again. Then, when you feel comfortable around each other again, you can talk about the gay thing. Just give it time.”

Tommy nodded. “Okay. I love you, babyboy.”

“Love you too, glitterbaby.”

 

Tommy walked hesitantly up to the table where his parents sat. He still wasn’t completely sure about this. His mom turned and smiled cautiously at him, and he felt himself calm down a bit knowing that she was nervous too. He sat down at the table, trying not to think about how he felt like they were opponents on opposite sides of the table. He secretly wished that Lisa was here to break the ice for him. But she was busy and he had to do it by himself. When it seemed like no one was going to speak, he decided to be the brave one.

“Hey.”

His dad seemed relieved that Tommy had spoken first, but still seemed pretty uneasy. “Look, son, I’m sorry about what I said. I just...” Tommy held up a hand, signalling for him to stop.

“No, don’t, okay? We can talk about all of that later. For now, I just want to get to know you again. I mean, it’s been three years, right?”

His mother nodded and they talked about everything and anything apart from what they felt they _should_ talk about. Tommy felt good about it, though, he thought as he drove back home. He had felt the connection that he had always missed from his parents and he hoped that getting to know him again would help them accept who he was.

 

Adam opened the door and greeted him with open arms. Tommy inhaled deeply and rubbed his head on Adam’s shirt.

“Did it go alright?” He asked.

Tommy nodded, making the hair resting on Adam’s shirt go static. “Yeah. We just...talked. It was nice.”

Tommy arched his neck up for a kiss, and felt Adam smile into it. “I’m glad. I’d love to meet them...you know, when they’re ready.” He said when they parted.

“I don’t know whether they’ll ever be ready. But I want them to know that you’re a big part of my life now. They can’t keep me without having you, too. We come as a package.”

Adam beamed and Tommy ducked his head, hiding the blush that was spreading over his cheeks at his own words.

“You’re so adorable. And yes, we do come as a package. A big glam package.” Tommy laughed and slunk out of Adam’s arms, heading for the bathroom.

“My parents and Neil are really looking forward to seeing you.” Adam called. Tommy looked over his shoulder suspiciously.

“Are you sure you’re not just putting words into their mouths?”

“No, of course not. They said that they wanted to see who it was that had made me so happy.” Tommy noticed the twitch in Adam’s hands, knowing that he was itching to cross his arms over his chest to protect himself after being so open. But he didn’t. He stayed there with his arms by his sides, looking at Tommy gingerly.

“They said that?” Tommy questioned.

“Yeah. And you do. You make me really happy.”

“You make me happy, too. The happiest I’ve been in a long time.” He confessed.

Adam’s face split onto an even wider grin (if that was possible) and he pulled Tommy into another hug, obviously not realizing that Tommy, like, really needed the toilet.

“I can’t wait for my family to see you.” He whispered into his ear.

“I can’t either. Ermm, Adam?” Tommy said weakly.

“What?” Adam pulled back, puzzled.

“Can you...let go? I really need to go.”

Adam laughed when he saw Tommy gesture to the toilet, and unwrapped him from his arms. He stood there while Tommy relieved himself, smiling sheepishly when Tommy looked back at him. He pulled his zipper up and turned back to him.

“What?”

Adam cocked his head to the side. “You have this really beautiful look on your face when you piss. Kind of like when you orgasm, only more peaceful.”

Tommy stared at Adam, wondering if he had been taking something, before shaking his head. He may now live with the man, but he would never fully understand Adam Lambert. No one could.

 

The next day, Tommy went to find a job like he had told Adam he would. He went out in his car and drove through the streets of Burbank. He had brought his guitar with him in case anyone wanted him to audition right on the spot. As he was driving, a poster on the front of a bar door caught his eye. He reversed but kept the engine going, peering at the words with scrutiny. He realised that there was a band that were going to be playing there, but they needed a bassist. Tommy had played the bass before, but he only owned a guitar. He shrugged, maybe they would have one for him there. Getting out of the car, he walked over and pushed open the door.

The first thing he noticed was the lone woman sitting on a stool at the bar, talking angrily into her phone. The place was empty except for her, and he guessed that it wasn’t opening time yet. He eyed the woman nervously, not knowing whether to stay or go. She seemed to be deep in her conversation and he didn’t want to seem rude and barge in. He didn’t have to make that choice though, because the woman spotted him and held up her finger for a minute. Tommy had no choice but to stand there awkwardly, trying not to listen to the conversation. He failed, the woman’s voice too loud in the empty room not to hear.

“I’m sorry, okay? But if you don’t get a bassist by the end of the week, we’ll need to book someone else.” She said irritably. She paused, listening to the person on the other end for a moment.

“ _I know_ that it isn’t your fault. But I have to think of my business here. I have you booked for next Thursday, three people have came in who were rubbish and even if you did find one, you would have to find the time to learn them the songs.”

Tommy decided to step in. He approached the lady and she looked up at him in surprise. She put a hand over the mouthpiece.

“Just give me a minu-“

“I’m here for the job.”

Her mouth opened several times before she turned back to the phone.

“Someone’s just came in. I’ll call you back.” Tommy heard the protests on the other end of the line as she put the phone down.

“You’re here for the bassist job?”

“Yeah. I don’t have a bass, though.”

The woman shook her head. “That’s fine. I’m sure they can give you the other bassist’s bass. I’ll phone them to come and you can audition then.”

She busied herself on the phone again and Tommy smiled when he heard the shrieks on the other end.

“Don’t get too excited. Remember the other three? Oh, and bring Seth’s bass.” She muttered into the phone.

When she had hung up, she smiled warmly at Tommy.

“They should be here soon. They’re new, but they’re desperate to make it big. They’re good, too. That’s why I let them have a booking to perform here. A lot of people have made it big here. The only thing is their bassist’s away on holiday. I don’t want to let them go but...well, we’ll see.” Tommy noticed the doubt on her face, like she didn’t think he would be good enough either. He felt a burst of pride and was determined to prove her wrong.

About twenty minutes later, the door swung open and in burst two men and a girl. They were grinning crazily and he knew that it was because of the chance to perform here. If they didn’t get a new bassist, they wouldn’t be able to at all.

Tommy extended a hand towards them, and they shook it enthusiastically.

“If you’re good, we so owe you one, man.” One of the men with curly brown hair exclaimed. Tommy laughed and introduced himself.

“I’m Ben.” The curly haired man said.

“Kristine.” The girl with jet black hair (who Tommy thought could easily pass as Adam’s sister), said.

“I’m Kyle. Here’s the bass.” The spiky haired man handed him the bass, which Tommy weighed in his hands. He tested the tunings and found that they were just right. The woman who he had found sitting at the bar when he first came in (and who he had guessed ran the place), strode up to him.

“I’m Yasmin. Do you think you could play something for us?” Her blonde curls bounced as she spoke.

“Yeah, of course.”

He tried to think of a song quickly, but then decided to play one of his own. It was something that had been forming in his head for a while, but he hadn’t yet tried it out on guitar. He hoped it would work out okay on bass. He positioned his fingers carefully, pulling a plec from his back pocket and plucking at the strings. A low sexy bass line thrummed through the room, and he carried on free styling until he heard the applause.

His eyes opened (when had he closed them?) and he looked around, astonished, at the four people clapping. Kristine pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear.

“Thank you.”

Tommy just nodded understandably and accepted the compliments they were showering over him humbly.

“Right. Well, you should try playing together. See if your sound fits in well.” Yasmin announced.

Ben sat down behind the drums, Kyle picked up his guitar and Kristine stood in front of the microphone. They counted down to three, and just started to play a beat of their own. Kristine picked up the beat as it melded together and started singing a tune. Her voice was soft and relaxing, nothing compared to Adam’s amazing voice, but Tommy found that he liked it all the same.

At the end, they gave him some sheet music of the songs they would be playing and suggested practising together a couple of times next week. They exchanged phone numbers so they could get into contact easily. Tommy agreed and waved them goodbye, walking out feeling freer than he had in a long time.

When Tommy came home, he told Adam all about the audition, about how it had felt to play with a band like that again and how their sounds became one when they were playing. Adam listened eagerly, happy that Tommy could do something that he wanted to do for once. He felt his chest swell at the familiar light in Tommy’s eyes that had been missing for so long.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

Over the next few days, Tommy and his parents met up for lunch or coffee and just talked. It was calming, relaxing, talking to them again. It gave him hope that maybe they would be able to accept him. Tommy had told them about the guitar gig, and they had seemed delighted that he was doing what he had wanted to do all of his life. It was on the Saturday that he brought Adam up, knowing that they had ignored the pink elephant in the room for too long now. He interrupted his dad in the middle of a speech about the new gardening product he had brought.

“Something bad happened to me not long ago.” Dia and Ron turned to look at him, wide eyed. It was so unexpected that there was just silence until Dia broke it.

“What happened?” His mother asked, her eyes filling with worry.

Tommy took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders to tell them what had happened. “It was when I was still working as a stripper. There were...some guys....and they wanted to have sex with me.” Tommy listened to their gasps and knew that they come to the conclusion that he had been raped. He continued. “I refused. So...they beat me up. They just kept on hitting me...over and over again, and then I blacked out.”

His mother clasped onto his hand, her face filled with guilt. “And you had no one? You just had to suffer through that yourself? My poor baby.”

Tommy shook his head. “I haven’t completely gotten over it yet. It didn’t happen that long ago. But...I did have someone with me, who’s helped me get over most of it. Adam was there. If it wasn’t for him, I wouldn’t even be here talking to you guys now. He was the one who told me I should get back into contact with you. So really, you should be thanking him, not condemning him.” He couldn’t help that his voice grew harsh towards the end. He really didn’t want them hating on Adam. He wouldn’t put up with it.

His parent’s mouths were parted slightly, clearly not expecting him to mention his boyfriend again.

“And I’d like it if you could just try, at least, to like him. Because I love him. He’s everything to me and if you can’t handle that I’m gay and that I’m with him, then you can’t be a part of my life. Because he’s a part of my life, too.”

His father sighed. He exchanged a look of understanding with Dia, and then looked Tommy in the eye. “Okay. We want to be a part of your life again...and if that means accepting your...boyfriend, then, we will.”

Tommy couldn’t help the little intake of breath at his words. He had convinced himself that they wouldn’t want to accept them, even if it meant at the price of not talking to their son again. Tommy felt a burst of relief, knowing that he actually meant something to them. He meant that much to them that they would forget about their prejudices.

“Thanks. You have no idea how much that means to me.” He said, a lump in his throat causing his voice to come out strange.

His mother smiled and stood up, walking over to Tommy’s side of the table and embracing him.

“If he means that much to you, and he’s helped you through what you’ve told us, then he’s good enough for my son.” She whispered in his ear. He felt his own grin spread across his face, and he was happy to see that his father was nodding in agreement.

“I’m going to meet his family tomorrow. I was wondering...I’d like it if you could meet him, too. I mean, I know it might be a little sudden, but I’d like for him to get to know you.”

His mother pursed her lips uncertainly. “I don’t know, Tommy. This is new for us...we’ve never been  all that accepting about gay people. We’re trying to change that. For you. We _want_ to change that. But...”

“Mom, you’ll love him. Trust me on this.”

She looked over to his father, who nodded his head thoughtfully. “If it makes you happy, son. We’ll try our best to get along with him.”

“You won’t have to try. Honestly.” He was certain that Adam could win his parents over with his charming smile and easy going attitude. He had certainly won _him_ over in a heartbeat. He couldn’t wait to go home and tell Adam the good news. But first, he had to go to rehearsal.

 

Rehearsal was fun. The band had booked some studio space to practice in and when Tommy had walked in, everyone was already there. They had set up their instruments, so Tommy set down the bass that was slung on his shoulder and set up himself. When he glanced back up from what he was doing, everyone was ready in their positions, waiting for him it seemed. He grinned at the buzz he could feel in the room. The others were extremely excited about playing this at an actual club (that had a pretty good reputation for bands and singers). He guessed that they had only ever played in these studio spaces and low key bars.

He knew how they felt, although he could only vaguely remember it. But he could still remember nonetheless. Before he had taken up stripping as a profession, he had hopped from band to band frequently, never finding one that he could take up permanently. He knew that this wasn’t a permanent job either, and he would have to find another band when their old bassist came back from his holiday. It didn’t really matter though. He would still be doing what he loved, still be around people who held the same types of dreams as him. When he got up on that stage again, he would feel the adrenaline running through his veins, the butterflies in his stomach until he had his fingers on the strings. He longed to feel that energy again, the give and take of it between the crowd and the band.

“Tommy?” Tommy looked up to see Kristine standing over him, a concerned look in her eyes.

“Sorry. I was just zoning out, I guess.” He explained. She smiled and held out a hand for him. He took it and let her lead him to where he was supposed to be standing.

“Just don’t do that on the night, okay?” Ben called from behind him where he was sitting next to his drum kit.

“Sure thing.” He replied. Watching as Kristine bustled around looking for something, Kyle patted him sympathetically on the arm.

“She gets a little bossy when things don’t go her way. So, if she doesn’t find those papers, stand back or you’ll get hit by it.”

“A little!?” Ben chortled disbelievingly.

Tommy nodded, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that Kristine had found the papers, after all. He really didn’t want to see her on a bad day; she may look sweet and innocent, but Tommy could believe that she could be a bossy little thing, too. She thrust the papers into his arms forcefully, Tommy trying to catch them all to make sure he didn’t drop any. She raised a pointed finger at them, and he glanced back at Ben and Kyle, seeing them laugh at his almost fearful expression. He turned back to face her when she started to speak.

“This is the set list. These are the songs that you’ll have to learn by Thursday. I know its short notice, but just do the best you can, okay?” Tommy nodded, slightly afraid to speak. “Now, we’re going to run over all of the songs we’re doing. You can stand here and watch, try to pick out how the bass line will go with it. Then, you can try and play some of the songs with us. Don’t worry, we’re not expecting you to get it all learnt immediately.” She spoke without taking a breath once.

He stood back and watched while they played. Glancing down at the set list that had been handed to him, he saw that they were doing six songs. He was actually a fast learner when he put the effort in, so it wasn’t too much of a big deal to learn six songs by Thursday. He would just have to get his head down and practice a lot, that was all. It would be easy to be able to find the time, seeing as he had plenty of time nowadays since he had quit his job. The only possible distraction would be Adam, who was always distracting no matter where he was or what he was doing.

So, he decided not to think about him (way too distracting), and concentrate on what was in front of him. Reading over the bass chords for the song that they were playing now, he watched and tried to fit in the imaginary sounds of the chords in his head with the song. He found that it fit really well, so he must have been doing something right, at least.

By the end of the run through, Tommy was confident that he could play the first two songs without any major screw ups. The rest though, were slightly trickier for him to get his head around. They gestured for him to join in, and he strapped his bass to him and played the opening bass notes that he had studied while they were playing. He saw them exchange excited glances, and he smiled at the thought that he had given them hope. Feeling strangely proud of himself after playing the first two songs without any problems and getting congratulated for it, he passed on the rest, knowing that he would screw up majorly on those ones.

They assured him that it was fine, and that they were impressed that he could even play one song of theirs by now, let alone two. He ducked his head and waved, promising to himself to spend as much time as he could practising the parts that were causing him problems.

 

Adam was listening to his mp3 when Tommy came through the door, pulling the ear plugs out of his ears as soon as he saw him.

“How did rehearsal go?” He asked eagerly.

Tommy flopped down beside him, turning his head and smiling at him brightly. “It was good. I’ve got six songs to practise, shouldn’t be too hard. Anyway, you know how you said that you wanted to meet my parents?”

Adam’s eyes widened, but he didn’t jump to the conclusion that was forming in his head at the question, in case he was wrong. “Yeah.”

“Well...I asked them and they said that they’d meet you!” He exclaimed, laughing at Adam’s goldfish impression.

“They...I didn’t mean now, sweetie, I just meant when they were ready. You know, to start accepting...us.” He finished.

“They’re trying to. Well, that’s what they said. But I think they really just want to try and make me happy so I won’t run away again.” He smiled sadly at the thought, wishing that they really wanted to meet Adam. Adam stroked his hand gently.

“That’s good. I mean, if they’re willing to try then...that’s a start, isn’t it?”

Tommy nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah. It is. But I just really want them to see what an amazing person you are, and how much in love we are.”

“They will see. They may not think that I’m amazing but, hopefully I can make them like me. I can be awfully manipulative when I want to be.” He waggled his eyebrows playfully, earning a small giggle from Tommy.

“And I have to meet your parents tomorrow.” Tommy said.

“Hey. Don’t make it sound like I’m forcing you. You do want to go, right?”

“Of course I do. I just don’t want them to think that you can do better.”

Adam pecked him on the lips, cupping his jaw tenderly. “They won’t. If anything, they’ll be thinking you’re too good for me. They might even try and warn you of all of my flaws so you can move on to someone better.”

Tommy smiled crookedly. “I already know all of your flaws. And I’m still here, aren’t I?”

Adam looked offended. “Excuse me, I was only joking that I had flaws! I do not have any whatsoever, thank you very much. Now you on the other hand...”

Tommy jumped in. “You have so many flaws, its unreal.”

Adam raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. “Oh, yeah? What like?”

“Where do I start? You leave your makeup strewn around all over the house, you can be a bitch when you don’t get your own way, and you shop way too much for a guy.”

“Well, you snore when you sleep, you moan louder for food than for my dick up your ass and you always forget to put the toilet seat down.” He declared.

“No one can help snoring, and I think you’re lying anyway. I like food, and yes, maybe I do like it more than sex. And for god’s sake, you’d think you were a girl the way you’re talking! We’re guys, we’re meant to leave the seat up, Adam.”

Adam’s eyes twinkled. “Okay, if we’re going to defend ourselves now, at least let me defend myself. I wear my makeup practically everywhere I go, so of course it’s going to be all over the house. And I am not a bitch. You’re being a bitch calling me a bitch. Plus, I need to shop. It’s my favourite hobby. Don’t tell me you don’t like to shop, you love it!”

Tommy crossed his arms and smirked. “Okay, yeah, I do. But I don’t go overboard with it like you do. The makeup thing, don’t you have a bag? If you don’t, you should get one. It avoids a lot of mess.”

Adam snorted. “Don’t act like a clean freak, Tommy. The toilet seat?” He reminded him, and Tommy groaned.

“Not that again!”

Adam laughed and placed his hand on the back of Tommy’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss. He felt Tommy smile into it and lap inside his mouth, licking into it. It was wet and sloppy and just how Adam liked it. Once they had pulled away, they were slightly red from lack of air and grinning at each other crazily. Tommy bumped his head affectionately against Adam’s, resting it there.

“I love you and your flaws. They make you you. Never change that.” He breathed.

“I didn’t tell you that the snoring is what helps me sleep at night, and that when you moan like that about food it makes my dick hard, and that when I see the toilet seat up it just reminds me that you’re here with me.”

“I like when I see your makeup about the place, because I can steal some of it, then. When you bitch it just makes me laugh because it’s too cute to take seriously and when you buy all those new clothes I can check you out and strip you of ‘em.”

Adam linked their hands together, lifting Tommy’s hand to kiss the inside of his palm.

“My family will love you. Because of this. Of what you do to me.”

Tommy gazed into Adam’s deep blue eyes and felt himself relax about the ‘meeting the parents’. He loved Adam, and as long as that was what Adam’s parents wanted for him, he would be fine. Tommy thought that he might even have fun picking out his boyfriend’s features from his family members. Whatever happened, it was sure to be interesting.

 


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

“Are you okay?” Adam asked anxiously, noticing Tommy’s furrowed brow.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just a little nervous.” Taking Tommy’s hand, Adam smiled down at him. They were all ready to go to his parents’ house, he just had to get Tommy to calm down.

“You have no need to be. Neil might piss you off, but that’s just who he is. You’ll get used to it.” He said, ducking down to plant a soft kiss to Tommy’s lips. Tommy visibly relaxed, and he smiled up at Adam with big brown eyes.

“Is that where you get it from, then? Your brother?” He asked, and Adam burst out laughing, expecting Tommy to say something serious with the look that was on his face. He stroked a finger down his cheek, marvelling silently at how high and strong his cheekbones were.

“Probably. We should get going. Mom will go mad if we turn up when the food is already dished out.” Tommy nodded and let Adam pull him out of the door.

 

Adam was driving and Tommy was fiddling with the car radio. It was starting to get on Adam’s nerves, and he put a hand over Tommy’s when he had had enough of the constant change of music and voices. Tommy looked up at him, biting his lip.

“Sorry. It’s just distracting me.” He said.

Adam removed his hand and instead put it on top of his thigh, his eyes glinting like he knew he was about to do something he shouldn’t.

“I can think of better ways to distract you.” He declared, sliding his hand even further up Tommy’s thigh. Tommy gasped slightly, and turned to Adam with scolding eyes.

“Adam, don’t. Do you really think that now is a good time for that?” He asked, but Adam could hear the tremble in Tommy’s voice clearly, and continued to his destination. He knew that it was working, that it was distracting him. That was his plan, but he still felt himself getting semi hard from the sound and sight of Tommy’s want. He massaged the very top of Tommy’s thigh, and he felt him edge further down in his seat, desperate to get Adam’s hand where he wanted it.

“Please.” He whimpered, and Adam just couldn’t say no to that voice. He crept his hand up further, cupping Tommy’s growing bulge and squeezing. He made sure to keep his eyes on the road while doing so, knowing that if he looked at his face, he wouldn’t be able to look away. Slowly, he traced patterns directly over Tommy’s groin, hearing Tommy moan in delight. He felt as he bucked up into his touch, his hips rocking forwards of their own accord.

When Adam noticed that he was getting nearer to where his parents lived, he lifted his hand from Tommy’s lap, brushing his hair behind his ear before putting his hand safely back on the wheel. He listened to Tommy’s whine of complaint. Well, he had distracted him from his nerves, but now they were both sporting hard ons. This wasn’t really how he imagined Tommy meeting his parents. Really not wanting to introduce Tommy’s boner to them as well, he decided that they would just have to sit in the car a bit when they got there until their obvious arousal wasn’t apparent.

“Sorry about that. I just wanted to distract you.”

Tommy snorted. “Well, you did. But I don’t really want to go in your parents’ house with this in their faces.” He pointed to his erection, which seemed to be waving ‘hi’ to Adam.

“We’ll just sit in the car a bit. I really should have thought of a better way to distract you.” He mumbled, pulling up outside the house.

“In normal circumstances, I would have told you that that was the perfect way of distracting me. But seeing as we’re going to meet your parents...no. Sooo not the best idea.” He dragged out the so, and Adam smiled grimly at him.

“Maybe you should shut up a minute. I can’t concentrate on getting this down with you chattering on.” He willed his brain to think ugly thoughts, dead puppies and women. He repeated it over and over again in his head like his own personal turning off mantra.

“Why? Does my talking turn you on?” Tommy asked, and Adam gritted his teeth. Tommy’s voice certainly didn’t help matters.

“If you keep on talking I’ll end up looking at your lips and...yeah, sexy thoughts.” Adam explained. Tommy nodded, a satisfied look on his face. Adam wanted to ask him why he was so pleased about that, but that would just cause Tommy to start talking again. He continued his private mantra until the front door opened, and his mom was standing there, gesturing for them to come in with a puzzled look on her face.

“Shit.” Tommy cursed, glancing down at his lap. Breathing a sigh of relief when he saw that his erection had went down enough to meet the parents, he watched Adam open his door and climb out. Before he could open his own door, Adam came over to his side, grinning at Tommy’s frown when he pulled the door open for him and offered his hand.

“You just want to look good to your mom. I know what you’re up to.” Tommy said, taking Adam’s hand and letting himself be pulled up from the seat. Nearly collapsing from the amount of force used to pull him up, he felt Adam’s arms go around his waist to prevent him from falling to the ground face first. He glanced over at his mother, who was still standing at the door with a smile on her face like she was watching her son get married, not wrap his arms around his boyfriend.

Adam just laughed at his expression, and held his hand tightly. Tommy smiled up at him, knowing that he was trying to give him encouragement through the hand holding. Adam led him over to his mother, greeting and hugging her before stepping aside for her to see Tommy.

“Tommy. It’s so nice to finally meet you. We’ve heard so much about you.” She said, pulling Tommy in for a hug, too. Tommy was surprised at first at the forwardness, but smiled when she pulled away from him. She really was quite sweet.

“Come on. Eber’s dying to meet you.” She exclaimed, walking back into the house, looking over her shoulder and grinning when she saw Adam take Tommy’s coat. He gave him a smack to the chest when her back was turned.

“What was that for?” Adam asked.

“You keep on doing things for me. I don’t want them to think I can’t do anything on my own.” Adam ruffled his hair, causing Tommy to pull away and glare at him.

“Don’t be silly, baby. I just want them to see how much I love you.” Tommy shook his head.

“But you don’t have to do anything to show it. I can see it already, and if I can see it, they can see it.” He pulled Adam down for a quick kiss. Well, it was meant to be quick. It ended up lasting longer than what he had planned for, and they broke apart abruptly when they heard footsteps come to a stop near them.

Adam turned to see Neil, his younger brother, standing there grinning. Putting his hands on his hips, Adam waited for the sarcastic remark that was bound to come soon.

“So I guess your Adam’s boyfriend from the way he was practically eating your face?” Neil’s voice rose to make it sound like a question. Tommy, startled by Neil’s comment, laughed and held out his hand for him to shake. Neil took it and cocked an eyebrow.

“I am right, right?”

“Yeah.” Tommy assured him. He didn’t want Neil to think of his brother as a slut, although, he probably didn’t really care.

“So, you realised who the cooler brother is yet?” He asked, and Adam hit him upside the head.

“I’m guessing the right answer is you?” Tommy said. He glanced at Adam’s pout briefly before turning back to Neil, who he knew he was going to love already.

“Damn right it is. And, obviously, I’m the manlier of us.” He put his hand on Tommy’s shoulder and guided him into the living room, leaving Adam standing there uselessly with wide eyes. He hadn’t expected Neil to be so...welcoming. He probably just preferred Tommy to Brad, because he could never talk about video games or anything like that with Brad. With Tommy, he could.

“Oh, I’m not going to question you on that.” He heard Tommy answer, and he huffed and marched back into the living room, before seeing his parents and forgetting to bitch at Tommy for what he had said. He was meant to be on his side, after all, not his brother’s.

Eber stood up and shook Tommy’s hand, murmuring to him quietly before leading him into the kitchen. Adam made to go after them, (well, to save Tommy from his father really), when his mother told him he wouldn’t be long and to sit down. They talked for a few minutes, just general stuff that Adam wasn’t really interested in, when Tommy and his dad came out of the kitchen, Tommy looking a lot less nervous than he had previously.

Adam wanted to ask him what he had said, but decided to ask him when they were home. Leila told him that the dinner would be done soon, and Neil dragged Tommy in a corner to talk to him. Adam glanced over, expecting to see Tommy’s ‘help me’ eyes, but instead, he saw that Tommy was completely engaged in the conversation. _Huh,_ he thought, _never knew Neil and Tommy would actually make friends._ He should have guessed really that they would click. After all, Tommy could be just as sarcastic and snarky as Neil at times. He heard Neil laugh at something Tommy had said, and smiled softly. He was so happy that Tommy seemed to get along with his brother, because his family was a big part of his life. And so was Tommy, now.

“He’s so cute, Adam. And the way he looks at you...you can tell he’s in love.” His mother said enthusiastically, and he blushed lightly.

“Yeah, well, I love him too.” He looked over at Tommy and caught his eye, winking and watching Tommy’s answering smirk before turning back to what his mother was saying.

“I’m so happy for you, sweetie. And it looks like he’s won Neil over. You know that’s a hard thing to do.” She said pointedly, and he chuckled, remembering when Brad had first met him. They hadn’t really gotten along at first. Their personalities were way too different for them to agree on something, so whenever a topic came up they would just argue about it for hours. Adam could remember having to walk off and leave them to argue on their own after a headache had came on.

“As a first impression, I like him. He seems a little edgy sometimes, though.” His father spoke up. Adam frowned, knowing that Tommy still wasn’t completely over what had happened and that some sudden noises still made him jump sometimes. At least, now he didn’t have the nightmares or flashbacks.

“He can’t help that, dad.” He spoke quietly, not really wanting to talk to his parents about this.

“Why not? Did something happen to him?” His dad asked, and Adam sighed. He knew he would have to tell them, so that they understood.

“He...not too long ago he was assaulted by five men. He’s still not completely over it.” Adam replied. His mother gasped and his father looked shocked. Whatever they were expecting, they weren’t expecting that.

“The poor thing. He must have been terrified the first few weeks.” Leila breathed, her hand over her heart.

“It was hard at first. That’s one of the reasons why I made him stay at my house, other than the injuries. I wanted to be there for him.”

“He’s still there with you, right? And he still has that apartment?” His dad asked hesitantly.

“Yeah, why?” Adam was unsure about where this was going.

“Why doesn’t he just move in altogether? I mean, he’s technically living with you already, and it seems like you can cope with living together fine.”

Adam bit his lip. He hadn’t thought about that at all. He was just so used to living with Tommy that he hadn’t thought that soon Tommy would be moving out and back into his own place. He had only stopped there because of the incident, and he was mostly over it by now.

“I don’t know. I mean, I don’t like the thought of not living with him anymore. It would feel so...quiet. But he’s still got his apartment, and he’s still got some things there.”

“I think you should talk to him about it. You’ve obviously just forgotten why he moved in in the first place, because you’ve gotten so comfortable being together all of the time.”

Adam nodded, knowing he would have to talk about it with him soon. He didn’t want to just wake up one morning to find Tommy had packed his bags and was moving out. His heart hurt just to think of it. Although, he was sure that Tommy didn’t want to go, either. He put it to the back of his mind, reminding himself to talk to him about it later.

Leila scurried to the kitchen, calling out that the food was ready. Tommy walked back to Adam’s side, fist bumping with Neil before smiling up at Adam. Adam bent down and kissed his nose, laughing at the giggle that spilled from Tommy’s lips. They gathered in the dining room, taking their places and inhaling the smell of the delicious food set out in front of them.

They talked throughout the meal, and Adam was happy to see that Tommy was joining in with the conversation. His father started talking about music from the nineties, and that got Tommy talking excitedly about the music that he loved from that era. Adam listened to his father and soul mate bonding over music before Neil was asking him about when his next singing gig was.

“Well, I haven’t been getting a lot lately. Hopefully, it will pick up soon. I mean, that’s the only way I earn my money. But the money’s usually enough when I get the gigs, so...”

Neil clapped him on the back and Adam turned to him, confused by this unusual behaviour. “I love you, bro.” Neil said, and he didn’t even have that sneaky glint in his eye when he wanted something.

“What do you want?” Adam asked, knowing that his brother would not just say that for no other reason than expressing himself.

“Well, if you ever get to be famous and shit, I could do with a job.” He looked down at his plate, poking around with his food.

“You have a job. If I get famous, why would I give you a job?”

“Yeah, but I don’t like the job. Like, I could help you out with your music career and that. And you’d give me a job because I’m your baby brother, and mom and dad would want me to share the experience with you.” He gave his best puppy dog eyes, before bursting into a fit of laughter.

“If I do ever get famous, I’d give you a job, okay? But that’s probably never going to happen, so I can promise that easily.” He said, ignoring Neil’s satisfied smiled and the meaningful look he and Tommy shared. He didn’t even want to know what they were up to.

 

After dinner, Tommy offered to help Leila clear up the dishes. She refused to let him do anything at first, but when he insisted she agreed. He glanced over his shoulder at Adam’s sorrowful face, knowing that he was getting a little upset over not being near Tommy a lot today. But Tommy knew that he needed to make friends with the family, and this was the only way to do it. Adam could have his time later.

He wiped up while Leila washed, and they worked in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Leila spoke.

“So, have you ever seen any pictures of Adam as a kid?” She asked, already guessing the answer.

“No. Adam won’t let me near them. I tried to convince him to let m see him with his hair undyed, but he refused.”

Leila tutted. “Typical Adam. I have some really good pictures actually, and I thought you might like to see them.”

“I would love to. I bet baby Adam was so cute.” He almost couldn’t imagine Adam as a baby.

“I have one of him in drag, too. But don’t tell him.” She whispered. Tommy’s mouth dropped open.

“Adam’s done drag?” He asked, already picturing Adam in high heels and a short skirt that showed off smooth shaved legs. He shook the image out of his head, not wanting to think about anything that could potentially turn him on.

“Yup. I think Sutan got him into it. He’s only done it a couple of times, but I still have the pictures.” She laughed, and Tommy laughed along with her. They finished up the dishes companionably and when they had finished, Leila told him to stay in the kitchen while she went to get the photo albums. He smiled and waited for her to return, already feeling comfortable in her presence. She was one of the most caring people he had ever met, and Tommy knew that was where Adam had gotten it from.

Once she was back, she spread out the albums on the table and pulled him into a seat next to her, opening up the albums and telling Tommy when and where each picture had been taken. Tommy listened as Leila talked, looking at Adam as a baby in delight. He could see the blue eyes that had grown so familiar to him, and the smile that made his day every time it was flashed at him.

They were on the second album when Adam came in, curious as to where they had gotten to. His eyes widened when he saw the albums and he glared at his mother accusingly.

“You showed Tommy the pictures of me?”

Leila shrugged, and Tommy watched so that he could learn how to deal with the hissy fits. “It’s a part of getting to know you Adam. Your childhood. Surely, you want Tommy to know all of you, before and now?” She asked, and Tommy noted the emotive language she put into her speech. He would have to try that next time.

“Yeah, I do. But I just...don’t look good on them.” He crossed his arms over his chest, looking to the floor. Tommy stood up and held his hand, cupping his chin so that he’d look at him.

“You look cute. I love seeing you before, when I didn’t know you.” Adam smiled and let Tommy push him into a seat, Tommy standing behind him with his hands on his shoulders.

“Aha! I found it, Tommy!” Leila exclaimed, and Adam looked at her.

“Found what?” He asked, glancing up at Tommy’s face.

“You mean the drag photo?” Tommy asked, a smiled spreading across his face.

“That’s the one.” She moved the album over so that he could see it, and he clapped a hand over his mouth to cover the whimper that nearly came out. Adam was wearing a black sleek dress that stopped mid-thigh. The bare skin made Tommy’s mouth water, and the stripper heels made Adam’s legs defined and curved.

Adam put his face in his hands, groaning.

“Why did you have to show him that?” He asked, his voice muffled slightly.

“Why not?”

Adam looked up at him. “I know you’re friends with Sutan and that, but you don’t actually _like_ drag, do you?”

Tommy glanced at Leila, not wanting to talk about how he really, _really_ liked it with her here. She must have understood and gathered the albums in her arms, smiling at them and closing the door as she left.

Tommy got up and sat sideways on Adam’s lap, curling his arms around his neck for support.

“Thinking of you in that dress nearly made me moan out loud, so you could say that I like it.” He whispered, breath tickling Adam’s neck. Adam’s hands automatically went around his waist, gripping his hips firmly.

“Maybe we should go.” He murmured, and Tommy immediately agreed, jumping off Adam’s lap to let him up. They walked into the living room, where Leila, Eber and Neil were sitting in mid-conversation. They stopped when they saw Adam and Tommy, and looked towards them.

“We were going to go.” Adam said, gesturing to the door behind him.

Neil looked like he knew exactly why they wanted to go, but didn’t comment on it. He stood up and smiled at Tommy, clapping both him and Adam on the shoulders. Leila came over and hugged them both, while Eber told them that they should come again sometime for dinner. Adam quickly agreed and slipped out of the door, breathing in the cool fresh air.

Grabbing Tommy’s hand, he pulled him over to the car, hardly able to wait until they were in the house. He drove in silence, glancing over at Tommy’s face, which had lust written all over it. The drive passed in a blur, and next thing he knew, he had Tommy up against the wall in the hallway, kissing him fiercely. He was just about to latch his mouth onto his neck, when he stopped, remembering what he had promised he would do earlier tonight. He had to talk to him about it now, so that he could wake up in the morning without worrying about Tommy packing his suitcase and going any time he wanted.

Tommy looked at him, confused. “What’s the matter?” He asked.

“We need to talk.”

Tommy froze, knowing that what came after those words were never good.


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

Tommy ran a hand through his hair, still leaning against the wall that Adam had pushed him against.

“What is it?” He asked, dreading the answer. Everything had gone so well. Why would Adam suddenly need to talk?

Adam took his hand, looking into his eyes before pulling him over to the living room, sitting down on a chair heavily. He looked up at Tommy, who was still standing, and was desperate to get that worried look from his eyes. “You know how you only moved in because of what had happened?”

Tommy panicked. Did Adam not want him in his house anymore? Did he want him to go back to his own apartment? “You...want me to go?” He asked, not even attempting to hide the hurt in his voice. Adam turned his head sharply to look at Tommy.

“No, no. Of course not. I want you to move in. You know, properly. If you want to, that is.” He said, suddenly unsure about whether this was what Tommy wanted. He heard Tommy breathe a sigh of relief, then felt a sharp slap on his back.

“You idiot! I thought you were gonna break up with me or something!” Tommy sat down on the arm of the chair.

“What made you think that?” Adam asked, surprised at Tommy’s reaction.

“Well, we need to talk never turns out good, does it?”

Adam frowned, realising that he shouldn’t have said those exact words. Tommy was right. They usually never turned out good for couples. “Sorry. But...do you?”

“Want to move in permanently? Yeah, I do. I don’t think I would be able to live without you now.” He ducked his head to press a kiss to the side of Adam’s neck.

“What, you wouldn’t miss the make up all over the house, would you?”

Tommy laughed. “You know, I probably would. I’d have to leave my own make up all over the place to make me feel normal.”

“Aww. You can be such a romantic sometimes.” Adam rested his head on Tommy’s arm, feeling Tommy place a hand behind his neck, stroking softly at the hairs there.

“So, we’d have to get the rest of my stuff.” Tommy said thoughtfully.

“Yeah. I can do that if you want.” He said, remembering that they would have to pass After Dark to get there. He felt the motion of Tommy shaking his head, and looked into his eyes.

“I can go. I should be able to now.” He announced.

“Are you sure?” Adam asked, worried that it would just bring back all of the memories of that night.

“I’m sure. You have to stop worrying about me, Adam. I am a grown man.”

“But, I can’t help worrying about you. It links to how I care for and love you, you know.”

“I know. But sometimes, you need to just stop worrying. I’m fine, and I’ve lived most of my life on my own. I don’t suddenly need someone to protect me from every little thing.”

“But, you don’t mind it, right?” Adam asked, wondering now if it sometimes pissed Tommy off.

“Not really. Usually it’s quite sweet, and it makes me feel like someone actually loves me. It feels good. But sometimes it can be a little annoying.”

“Okay. I’ll try to tone it down a little.”

Tommy smiled. “Thanks.”

They sat there for a moment, gazing at each other, before Adam remembered something else that had been bugging him all day.

“What did my dad say to you when you were in the kitchen together?” He asked curiously.

Tommy shrugged. “He just said that he thought I was good for you. And that he hadn’t even seen you this happy when you were with Brad. He said that I shouldn’t worry about my past, because you had told them why I did what I did, and that they could be considered my second family from now on.”

Adam blinked in shock. He hadn’t thought that his father would be so nice. He could remember him giving Brad the twenty questions before finally warming up to him. Although, he could also remember how many times he had mentioned Tommy with a bright smile, how he had been unable to talk about him without glowing with happiness and how his father had listened with a proud smile on his face. Maybe he could just see how happy Tommy had made him, even happier than when he was with Brad.

“He’s right, you know. You’ve made me the happiest man alive all of the time we’ve known each other. And you are part of the family, because you’re mine and I’m yours.” He lifted Tommy’s hand to his lips, kissing it gently.

“I like your family. It’s different...they’re so welcoming. Mine have never been like that.” He said sadly, though he kept a smile on his face.

“Hey, they’re trying, aren’t they? They can’t help how they naturally feel towards gay people, it’s how they were brought up. They’ve never known any different.”

“I know. But your parents lived in the exact same times, and they aren’t like that.”

“Yeah, but that’s just how it is. Some people are more open minded, whereas others need a little more time and encouragement to get them to see that how they lived growing up was wrong. Some people are just stuck in that time when gay people weren’t as accepted as they are now.”

“I still wish my family was more like yours.” Tommy said.

“They’re getting there, baby.” He said, knowing that the topic of his family was making Tommy sad, so he decided to change the subject. “You got along well enough with Neil. I really didn’t expect that.”

Tommy laughed, already forgetting about what they were previously talking about. “Yeah, he’s cool. He has the weirdest sense of humour, though.”

“Yeah, I know. Can be an annoying little shit sometimes, too.” Adam thought back to how Neil had asked him about if he got famous, almost as if he was certain it would happen. He was sure his brother didn’t have that much faith in his singing abilities. Remembering the look he had exchanged with Tommy, like they were in on a little secret, he asked Tommy about it.

“Why was he asking about if I got famous?”

Tommy looked down, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “How am I meant to know? I’m not a mind reader, Adam.”

Adam shook his head. “You two are up to something, I know it. And it has something to do with what he said to me then.”

Tommy met his gaze, unconsciously biting his lip. “Why would I team up with your brother?”

Adam put a finger on his chin and tipped his head up, seeing that Tommy was finding it hard to meet his eyes for longer than five seconds. “You are such an awful liar, Tommy Joe. What is it?”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Okay, I was going to tell you soon, anyway. You know that club that I’m playing at next week?”

Adam nodded, having no clue whatsoever what this had to do with Tommy and his brother keeping secrets.

“Well, I was thinking you could go and sing there. They’re always looking for new people to go onstage, and you haven’t been able to get a lot of singing gigs lately.”

“I could go and sing there. I mean, I’ve missed it, I haven’t being able to sing for week or so because no places needed any new singers. But...what on earth does this have to do with Neil going on about me getting famous?”

Tommy smirked. “A lot of people that have performed there have gotten picked up. You know, people from record labels go there a lot to pick out who they think have genuine talent. So, when Neil was making you promise to give him a job if you get famous? You might just have to keep to your word.”

Adam’s mouth dropped open, and he looked at Tommy in surprise. “Why didn’t you tell me this before?”

“I didn’t really think about it until yesterday. I told Neil, and he obviously thought it was a sure fire way to get you to promise to give him a job.”

“You really think I could perform there?”

Tommy pushed a stray strand of hair out of Adam’s eyes. “Of course I do. You are insanely talented, I’m surprised you haven’t already been picked up by a major record label. But, maybe if you perform at the right places, you will.”

“Knowing my luck, they wouldn’t be there the day I perform.” Adam said bitterly, not letting himself give in to hope just to be let down.

“Adam. I believe this could be your chance. And you deserve it. Just give yourself a chance.” Tommy pleaded with him.

Adam bit his lip, trying to fight the smile that wanted to take over his face. “I’m not really the mainstream kind of performer, though. They’d think I was too weird.”

“Adam, they will let any type of performer in as long as they’re talented. I know Thursday is already fully booked, because that’s the day I’m on with the band, and they showed me the schedule so that I know when we’re on. So, do you want to go to the club with me and audition for Friday’s show?”

“I just don’t want to get my hopes up and then get told that I’m not able to go on.”

“But you will be. I swear Adam, they let on anyone who’s talented as long as they’re not fully booked for that day. And then, if they are, they just book you for another day.”

Adam nodded slowly. He was coming around to the idea. If there was a person from a record label in the audience, there was a chance that he could get signed onto a contract. He had heard about clubs where this always happened, but he had never actually performed at one. He felt excitement trickle into his veins, and he felt himself begin to hope.

“Can I call Monte?” He asked, his voice taking on the tone of a high pitched girl. Tommy laughed and nodded, happy that Adam was giving himself a chance. He had faith that this was going to be Adam’s big break. If it wasn’t, there was something wrong with the world.

“We can go over tomorrow if you like. You’ll have to bring the band, too. So that they can get an overall view of what it’s going to be like.”

Adam just grinned enthusiastically, whipping out his cell phone and dancing his fingers over the numbers. He talked quickly to Monte, and Tommy could hear that Monte was just as excited as Adam was. Adam told Monte to tell the rest of the band so that they could go down to the club to audition the next day. Hanging up, he smiled over at Tommy.

“Thank you. For thinking of me. If this works out, it will be like a dream come true.”

“I know. That’s why I want you to do this. It’s what you were born to do.”

“What about you? That band you’re playing with might get signed.”

Tommy shrugged. “They might. But I’m only their temporary bassist. As soon as their bassist’s back from holiday, he’ll be playing with them again.”

Adam frowned. He wanted Tommy to have a chance at his dream too. He deserved it, perhaps more than he did. “But, you should be able to have your chance, too.”

Tommy put a finger to his lips, silencing him. “You said you’d tone down on the worrying. Besides, when you’re famous, I can always come along on tour with you.”

Adam smirked and wrapped an arm around Tommy’s waist, pulling him closer. “ _If_ I get famous, you’d be the first person I’d request to have with me. I don’t think I could ever spend months without your body under mine.” He breathed, licking lightly around the shell of his ear. Feeling Tommy shiver under him, he pressed against him even tighter.

“Should we carry on from where we left off?” Tommy asked, his breath hitching when Adam jerked his head back by his hair.

“That’s a very good idea. I think we were about here.” He said, surging down to capture Tommy’s plump lips, licking and nipping before Tommy finally let him in. Their tongues collided in a battle for dominance, Adam winning when Tommy just slumped against him and let him take over. He plunged his tongue in and out of Tommy’s mouth before pulling away and standing up.

“Come on. Bedroom.” Adam said, but Tommy was going too slow for him, and he couldn’t really wait any longer, so he picked Tommy up in a fireman’s lift and carried him up the stairs. Tommy shrieked and hit helplessly at Adam’s back as he went. Once he was in the bedroom, Adam threw Tommy on the bed, listening happily as Tommy giggled. It was one of the best sounds he had ever heard. Well, except for the sound of Tommy moaning in pleasure. Nothing in the world could beat that. Stripping, he heard the rustle of clothes behind him that meant Tommy was doing the same.

Grabbing the lube and a condom, he nudged Tommy’s legs apart and sat in between them. Tommy was sprawled out on the bed, legs spread open carelessly. Adam felt his dick fill even fuller at the sight.

Slicking up two fingers at once, he thrust them into Tommy, watching as he writhed underneath him. Ducking down and sucking out a mark on his bare hip, he added another finger, Tommy groaning at the speed with which Adam moved his fingers. Adam pulled his fingers out of Tommy, knowing that he hadn’t prepared him enough for it to be completely smooth, but it wouldn’t be painful.

Pressing his head to Tommy’s quivering hole, he pushed in. Tommy yelled, and Adam leaned down to make sure he was alright.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asked, brushing Tommy’s sweaty hair out of his face.

“What did I tell you about the worrying? And fucking move!” He got out through gritted teeth.

Adam smiled and kissed his forehead, Tommy’s eyes fluttering shut as Adam rolled his hips into him. He thrust in short strokes, his face hovering over Tommy’s, just watching all of the facial expressions that came as he pulled in and out.

He shuddered when he felt Tommy lock his arms around his neck and yank him down for a kiss, hips stuttering as he came within him. He had only stroked Tommy’s hard cock for a couple of seconds before he too was coming, spurts of hot come landing on Adam’s chest.

Tommy whispered against his lips, “I love you. My babyboy.”

Adam lay there on top of him, still deep inside him. “Love you too. My glitterbaby.”

Adam made to move, to pull out, but Tommy gripped his arms before he had chance to. “What?” He asked.

“Don’t move. Not just yet. I want to stay here with you a little longer. With you in me.” He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Adam’s lips.

Adam nodded, understanding. He had missed the physical connection they had been lacking for quite a while. So, they lay there, still breathing heavily, still connected.

 

 

  
 

 


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

The next day, Adam got in his car to pick the whole band up, because Tommy was going there in his own car. When Adam had asked about it, he had told him that he would go and see their audition and then on the way back, pick up the rest of his things from his apartment. He thought that he’d tell the landlord that he was moving out while he was there, too. Adam had shown his concern at this decision, though, knowing that he would have to go past where he had been assaulted. But Tommy had just shook his head with a smile on his face, reminding Adam that he had promised to keep the worrying to a minimum.

So, Adam hadn’t said any more about it, trying to focus his entire mind on the audition instead of worrying. They had picked a song that they had performed hundreds of times, so they didn’t really need to practise it. In fact, it was the song he had sang on the night that he had first met Tommy. Still, he felt an urge to at least go over it once. If he didn’t, he felt like he would surely forget the words or sing the wrong note or something stupid like that. When he expressed his concerns to Monte in the car, he had told him not to worry, that he was just nervous. Adam was tempted to think up a snappy retort, but he knew that Monte would just scold him. Honestly, sometimes he was more like his dad than his actual dad.

They drove back to the club, where Tommy had already driven to whilst Adam was picking the others up. The whole ride there, he was a nervous mess. Isaac,who was sitting in the passenger seat next to him, turned to him and spoke.

“You do know we’re gonna get this, right?” He said matter -of -factly.

“How do you know that? There are so many things that could go wrong. You don’t know what’s going to happen once we’re in there.”

Isaac shook his head slowly, as if speaking the obvious. “But they won’t. We know this song, Adam. We’ve done it millions of times, and they’re just gonna be even more impressed when they find out that you wrote this song yourself.”

Adam shrugged and bit his lip. “But they’ve probably saw so many other singers who are so much more talented than me.”

Isaac arched an eyebrow. “Are you sure about that? Because, and I’m not being biased or anything just ‘cause I’m in your band, you are one of the best singers I’ve heard. In like, ever.”

“But...” Adam tried to protest, but Isaac cut him off.

“No, Adam. No buts. The only reason this band hasn’t gotten a deal yet is because we haven’t been performing in the right places. And this is the right place for it to happen.”

Adam couldn’t think of what to say to that, but he was encouraged by his drummer’s enthusiasm and positive attitude. The whole ride there, he didn’t speak again, the silence in the car buzzed with an underlying energy.

Tommy was already at the club when he heard Adam’s car pull up. He had told Yasmin all about the band while he was waiting for them, and she had seemed genuinely impressed already by what he had told her about them. Tommy heard the sound of the door opening then, and turned around to see Adam and the band piling into the room. Tommy was surprised t see that Adam’s face was bright and excited. Isaac noticed his confused look and gestured for him to come over.

“Did you drug him or something? Because when I left him this morning he was a stroppy mess who wouldn’t listen when I told him how good he was.”

Isaac patted Tommy on the shoulder. “Well, I talked to him a bit. It seemed to calm him down. But your idea about the drugs, well, that was brilliant. Wished I could have thought of that.”

Tommy smirked. “It’s what I would have done. But how come you can talk him into being calm and I can’t? There should be like a rule that only boyfriends can do that. I’ve never been able to talk him out of one of his moods. Well, except with sex.” He added thoughtfully.

“Eww, too much information! I do not want to think of Adam naked!”

Tommy nudged him playfully. “So, you wouldn’t mind seeing me naked. Oh, Isaac, I’m flattered but I’m a one man guy.”

Isaac laughed. “Oh, shut up. I guess I’d better get over there so that we can audition.” His tone went from joking to serious.

“Hey, you know you’ll do well. If I passed an audition, all of you lot can.”

“Thanks man. But you should give yourself more credit. I mean, I haven’t heard you play, but you must be good if you passed an audition for this place.”

Tommy just smiled and shooed him over to the rest of the band, walking behind him to stand next to Adam. He leaned up and whispered in his ear.

“You okay now, then?” He felt Adam shiver as his breath blew over his ear, turning around to wrap his arms around Tommy’s waist.

“Yeah, I guess I am. Yasmin just told us that we’ll audition in a minute or so.”

Tommy nodded. “I’m so proud of you, you know.”

“I love you.” Adam replied with a sweet smile.

“Love you more.”

Adam opened his mouth to say something back, but Yasmin walked out of her office and told them to get ready. Tommy took a step back, watching as Cam got behind the keys, Monte slung his guitar over his shoulder, and Isaac sat behind the drums. Yasmin handed Adam a mike, and he smiled gratefully. Tommy knew that Adam was much more comfortable with a mike in his hands.

Isaac tapped the drum sticks together, counting them in, and Tommy instantly recognized the song when Adam started singing from when he had first saw him. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the emotion in Adam’s voice, but held them back as much as he could. He thought about how far they had come since then, in only a short space of several months. They had went through more than a lot of couples who had been together for years, but they hadn’t fell apart because of it. Instead, they were stronger than ever.

Tommy flicked a glance over at Yasmin, and was happy to see that her eyes were wide and she was swaying unconsciously to the melody. By the time they were finished, Yasmin and Tommy were clapping. Adam smiled shyly.

“You’re so in! Tommy, you really weren’t exaggerating when you told me how good these guys were. So, you want to play here Friday? We’ve got an open spot then.”

Adam literally squealed, and everyone chuckled. “Thank you!”

“It’s no problem. You guys are really good. I’ll tell you a little secret. You’re one of the best bands I’ve seen so far. And Tommy? Thanks for bringing them here.”

Tommy nodded, and dragged Adam along with him out of the club; he seemed to be glued to the spot. The others were all laughing and cheering, psyched that they had got the gig that could be their big break. They thanked Tommy over and over again as they walked to the cars, but he shook his head, knowing that it was their selves that had got them the gig, not him. 

Wrapping his arm around Adam’s waist when they reached the cars, he gave him a swift kiss on the cheek.

“I won’t be too long. Have fun celebrating!” Adam laughed and held onto his hand a moment longer, giving it a squeeze before climbing into the driving seat. He watched Tommy drive away absently, waiting for the others to get seated. Turning around quickly to check that everyone was in the car, he started the engine and drove off the club parking lot.

“So, where are we going to go?” Cam asked, her voice still excited.

“I don’t know whether I wanna go anywhere.” Adam replied. He wanted to stay in and wait for Tommy, to make sure he was alright, even if he knew he would be a while there. The others seemed to know what he was thinking.

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Adam. I have a wife and kids waiting at home but you don’t see me rushing back.” Monte said.

“Yeah, well, you’re obviously not the best husband and dad in the world, then.”

Monte shook his head. “Adam, just because you’re with someone, doesn’t mean you have to spend every waking minute with them. You might want to, but you should get some time away from each other as well. Just for an hour or so, okay?”

Adam groaned, but knew that Monte was right. He hadn’t gone out with his friends for a while. Speaking of which, neither did Tommy. Adam made a point to ask him about it when he got home. It was only fair that Tommy go out with his friends if Adam was, too. “Okay. Where do you want to go?”

“There’s a bar just down the road from here.” Isaac piped in. Cam clapped happily and leaned forward to crank the radio up.

 

Tommy had driven past After Dark, not looking at it, just keeping his eyes straight ahead. He was at his house, and was pleased to say that being nearby hadn’t affected him at all. He really was getting better. He sighed when he looked at how much stuff he had to take back with him. He hadn’t realised that the stuff Sutan had brought over to Adam’s for him was about half the stuff he owned. Dropping his backpack to the floor, he went to fetch some of his clothes he had left over.

 

“I think that was one shot too many.” Adam announced, and he grinned crookedly when he heard his three band mates groan and pout. “Hey, I’m not saying that you shouldn’t have any more. I’m just saying that I don’t think I can handle much more. I don’t really want to go home drunk.”

“I’m think I’m done too, actually. Sophie wouldn’t be too happy if I was drunk at this time of day.” Isaac said.

“Pussies.” Cam muttered under her breath.

Monte checked his watch. He hadn’t had anything to drink, sticking to orange juice so that he could drive Adam’s car on the way back. “It’s still pretty early. Tommy won’t be back yet, so do you want to do something else?”

Adam nodded. It felt good to hang with his friends again. And Monte was right, Tommy wasn’t coming back anytime soon. “I know what we can do!”

Isaac eyed him suspiciously, knowing what Adam was like. “What?”

“Shopping! It will be fun.”

Camilla’s eyes lightened and she hugged Adam’s shoulder. “Okay, I take back my pussy comment. I don’t mind swapping beers for shoes.”

“Is everyone else alright with that?”

Monte nodded, not looking too excited, but Adam figured he could always buy something for the kids if he wasn’t into shopping for himself. Isaac ,however, looked pretty happy about the idea. “Cool. I need to buy some soap.”

Adam blinked. “Okay...I meant clothes shopping, but you can buy soap if you want.”

“Well, Sophie told me to get some yesterday but I forgot. We might need some more washing machine powder, too.”

“You are way too domesticated now. I mean, when someone says shopping you automatically think soap and washing machine powder?”

Isaac shrugged. “Yeah. I’m not that into clothes shopping.”

Adam sighed. It looked like it would just be him and Cam who would be in the clothes shops, then.

They hurried out of the bar into the car, and Monte checked out where they were to see if there were any shops nearby. It turned out there were lots of shops ten minutes from where they were, so they drove in that direction, Adam and Cam singing loudly to the radio until Monte yelled at them to ‘Shut it!’

Once they were there, Isaac went straight to the supermarket, and Monte to a child’s store. Adam and Cam, meanwhile, rushed to the biggest shops, eyeing the boots and makeup with adoring looks. Adam went to the shop next door while Cam was trying on a dress, and told her he’d come back for her. His grin brightened a couple of watts when he walked into the shop and saw leather everywhere. It was like the perfect shop just made for him. When he came out, he had brought three pairs of boots and some necklaces.

Arriving back at the shop Cam was in, he gasped when he saw her in the dress, modelling it in the mirror. It was almost exactly like the one Adam had dressed in drag in all those years ago. It made him remember what had been said the night Tommy met his parents, and he rushed over to Cam to tell her his newly formed plan.

 

Tommy had stuffed everything he could find in his back pack, which was now proving difficult for him to lift. He groaned when he saw that he had forgotten some DVD’s, and went back to find room for them in his bag. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t fit, and he had to carry balance them on top of his bag. He lifted the bag over into his arms, not over his shoulder, because he knew if he did that he’d have a permanently unmoveable shoulder. He had already phoned the landlord, and he had agreed to meet Tommy.

Sighing once again, he dropped the bag and went to the door when he heard a knock. Opening it, he saw the landlord and let him in. Glancing quickly at the clock that was peeking out of his bag, he guessed that he would be back to Adam within an hour. It made him feel considerably better.

 

Adam had told Cam all about his plan, and she was helping him find the perfect dress. He tried on quite a few, posing for Cam while she giggled and directed him back into the dressing room. He knew that there were people who were staring at him, shocked, but in his mind, if you hadn’t seen a man in drag then you hadn’t lived. The shop assistants were looking at him weirdly as well, except for a young woman who asked them what they were doing. Adam expected her to tell him that he couldn’t try on the dresses, but he went ahead and told her what he was doing. He was startled to see her smile warmly and lead them to a smaller backroom, where the most beautiful dresses Adam had ever seen were. He disregarded the assistants disapproving frowns, and bounded to the first dress that caught his eye.

He tried it on with the young assistant’s encouragement, but found that the sleek red dress clashed horribly with his freckles. The next one he tried was a black dress with a large white flower at the bottom, however, it flowed out too far behind him. The third was a deep blue dress with sparkles all over it, but it just didn’t look right to Adam. Then, on the fourth try, Adam knew that it was the one.

It was shorter than the rest and came just above his knees, it was turquoise and ruffled at the bottom. There was a diamond shape in the middle of it, which glistened in the light. The assistant and Cam took a step back and squealed, clapping their hands in appreciation.

“Now, can I try on some shoes?” The girl nodded enthusiastically and ran off to find the perfect shoes to match the dress.

 

Tommy was glad when the landlord left. It hadn’t been too bad, but he could tell that the man wasn’t pleased that he hadn’t given him more notice. Tommy paused at his front door thoughtfully, before nodding at his decision and dropping his bag off into his car then walking down the street.

 

Adam had found the shoes that he wanted. After a lot of stumbling and complaining, Adam was wearing his complete outfit. The shoes weren’t too high that he could fall, and they made his legs look long and curved. He thanked the assistant, and she grinned and asked if he wanted any pants to go with the outfit. Adam bit his lip, not sure, but Cam nudged him and whispered that Tommy would love it. So, he nodded and went after the woman to see which he wanted.

 

Tommy stopped at After Dark, looking up at the bright lights in front of him. Then, he continued walking until he found the alleyway where it had all happened. It was weird. He should be thinking about the attack, all of those times he had nearly got raped, but instead he was thinking about Adam. About when he had saw him here at the club, not knowing he was a stripper, how he had shouted at him even though he wanted him to care, how he had found out about him sleeping with Taylor and how he had finally made his feelings clear. Then he remembered the night that Adam had watched him onstage, eyes hungry while Tommy put on his best show. How he had gotten jealous and made a point to show that Tommy was his.

His thoughts veered away from Adam, to Sutan and the deep talks they had had here, to Terrence and how he made his competitive side come out, to Taylor and how much he had wanted to protect the boy like a brother until he had found out about him and Adam. He realised that he hadn’t really spoken to him a lot since then, not totally forgiving him. But he had now, and he found that he missed the talks that all three of them used to have together. Even though a lot of bad things had happened here, there were also a lot of happy memories that he cherished. Without a single tear in his eyes, he turned his back on the alleyway and walked away.

 

Adam blushed with embarrassment in the car when Monte asked what he had gotten. It didn’t help that Cam was smirking beside him.

“Oh, just this and that.” He said, hoping no one would interrogate him on it. He obviously didn’t know his friends that well.

“Can I look?” Isaac asked, and Adam clutched onto his bags for dear life.

“I thought you were only interested in soap and that.”

“Adam’s got some women’s clothes.” Cam announced, and Adam turned to her.

“Bitch.” He murmured, and she just shrugged and smiled.

“Women’s clothes?”

“Not _just_ women’s clothes. But, yeah, I wanted to surprise Tommy.”

“Why? Does he like dressing in drag?” Isaac asked, always the curious one.

“No, they’re for me. To dress up in. For him.”

“Ohhh, I get it. Just tell me you didn’t buy women’s underwear and I will die in peace.”

“Actually, I did.” Adam admitted, and Isaac squeezed his eyes shut to block out the mental image. Adam laughed and punched him in the arm, hearing Monte say a prayer over his laughter.

 

Tommy staggered through the door under his bag, closing his eyes in relief when he could set it down on the floor. He put the extra DVD’s on the kitchen table, and looked around. He thought that Adam would be here already, but maybe he was still celebrating. After all, the boy did need to celebrate. He felt a little guilty that he was the cause of Adam not going out in awhile. He would have to talk to Adam about it.

He heard a bang and a muttered curse, and followed the sound to their bedroom. He found the door open, and peeked his head in, jaw dropping at the sight. Adam was bending down to retrieve something off the floor in a short dress, showing the lacy panties he was wearing. He knocked on the door to let Adam know he was here, and watched as he span around with one shoe on, the other in his hand from where he had retrieved it off the floor.

“Shit. This wasn’t really the way I wanted to show you.” Adam said, frowning.

“I thought it was the perfect way. This for me?” He sauntered over to Adam, locking his arms around his neck.

“Who else would it be for?” Adam asked, breath tickling Tommy’s neck.

“I don’t know. There might be another boy that you’ve got hidden in the closet.” Tommy teased.

“As if. I remembered when you said you liked me in drag on one of those pictures. Like it as much in person?” He twirled around, and Tommy giggled when he stumbled because of the one shoe on his foot.

“It’s even better. You did all this for me when you were supposed to be celebrating?”

“Well, we did go for a drink earlier, but any form of shopping’s fun for me! Oh, except for soap and washing machine powder.”

Tommy wrinkled his nose. “What?”

“Just something Isaac was buying. I hope I never get like that.” He said, sliding on the second shoe.

Tommy shook his head. “Never. I’ll make sure of it.”

“Good. Did you get all of your stuff?”

“Yeah, and I told the landlord. He wasn’t too happy about it. I went to After Dark, too.”

Adam’s eyes widened. “Why? Did you speak to Sutan or something?”

“No. I didn’t go inside. I just stood there. But I didn’t feel anything. Well, I did, but not hurt or anything like that. It was like, I just remembered the happy memories. The ones that didn’t make stripping there so bad at the time.”

“Wow. I’m glad. I can’t believe you did that. Listen, if you ever want to go out with any of your friends, you can. Don’t feel like you have to stay in with me.”

“I was thinking about that. I’d like to hang with them again. I haven’t for ages, and you haven’t hung with yours because of me.”

Adam smiled and brought his hand up to stroke down Tommy’s hair. “No, I just want to spend as much time with you as possible. But I liked just hanging with my friends today, as well. So, when you go out, I’ll go out, yeah? That way we’ll never be alone waiting for each other. And we can always go out together with our friends. You know how much my friends love you.”

“I’d like that. Maybe, Thursday and Friday night we can get our friends to watch us up there onstage. Moral support?”

“Yeah. Sounds good. Thursday night we can always split up into our separate groups and Friday we can all go out together.”

“Won’t you be too busy with your new contract on Friday?” Tommy asked, smirking, and Adam leaned in and kissed him deeply, not just to wipe that smirk off his face but because he had been thinking about this all the way home.

“Please tell me that’s the end of that conversation?” Tommy breathed when they broke apart.

“Hell yes.” Tommy dove right back in, capturing Adam’s lips in a bruising kiss. Adam let himself surrender and be pushed onto the bed. Tommy slid on top of him and hitched his dress up further, exposing the lacy panties he had saw when he walked in. Running his hands along Adam’s legs, he felt that they were smooth.

“You shaved for me?”

Adam nodded. “You don’t mind, do you?”

“Mind? I love it, baby.” He leaned down, rubbing his cheek on Adam’s silky legs before reaching up to grasp him through the pants. He tested the material, and found that they were thin, but he didn’t want to rip them off because they were so pretty. Plus, he wanted to save them for another time. He lowered them carefully down his legs, until they came to his feet and Adam kicked them off. He was panting under him from how close his body was.

“You want me to suck you off? While you’re in this dress?” Tommy asked, and Adam nodded frantically. All he could think about was Tommy’s mouth on him. Tommy bent down, lightly massaging Adam’s dick. His calloused fingers made their way to his hole, circling it lightly. Adam’s dress was bunched up around his hips, and he curled his legs around Tommy to draw him closer.

Tommy moved his finger away from Adam’s hole to grab for the lube, the other hand letting go of Adam’s dick to squeeze it onto his fingers. Then, he moved his hands back, before swallowing Adam’s cock whole. His hips bucked up and he gasped in pleasure as Tommy’s tongue swirled around his head like it was an ice cream he was savouring.

Hollowing his cheeks and making sure Adam was looking straight into his eyes, he pressed the circling finger in slightly, and Adam pushed down on it until he was in to the first knuckle. Breathing heavily from his own pleasure at doing this to Adam, he pulled off to suck in air, before going back to sucking Adam. He really preferred the taste of Adam to the bland air, but unfortunately he couldn’t live off of it.

He moaned as Adam slid down his throat, holding back the reflex to gag and working hard to open his throat up more. It worked, and he hummed happily, causing Adam to draw out a needy moan that went to Tommy’s dick. Pressing a second finger inside him, he made a scissoring motion, moving his fingers in time with his sucking. He let go of the base of Adam’s dick, trailing the hand up his body. The dress slid up further, and he ran a single finger down Adam’s stomach, loving the way he shivered under his touch. It made him even more enthusiastic in what he was doing, knowing that it was bringing Adam as well as himself pleasure. His enthusiasm must have shown, because as he pressed a third finger to him, come shot down his throat, a little dribbling down the side of his mouth.

He kept his mouth on him through it, pulling his fingers out and stroking them down Adam’s side. Adam had dug the heels of his shoes into Tommy’s back as he had come, and as he loosened them Tommy winced. He pulled off his dick with a wet popping sound, and Adam smiled up at him blearily.

“You. Are. Amazing.” He managed to utter. He sat up and licked the come off the side of Tommy’s mouth, groaning at his sweet taste. Then, he pressed their mouths together, letting Tommy lick his own taste out of his mouth. His tongue chased after it until it was gone, and when he pulled away he reached into the drawer. Frowning, he leaned over to look inside, and found it empty. He bit his lip, looking over at Adam.

“We’ve ran out of condoms.”

“What? How can we have? Are you saying the Condom Drawer is empty?”

“Yeah. And can you quit calling it the Condom Drawer? It sounds sleazy.”

Adam shrugged. “It’s logical. If you have a Condom Drawer, you don’t have to look for condoms all over the place. You know where they are. Anyway, that wasn’t the point.”

Tommy glanced down at his own hard on that was waiting to burst from his pants and get inside Adam. “I wanted to fuck you as well. While you were in that dress. And now I can’t.” He complained, not caring if he sounded like a petulant teenager. He wanted to make love to Adam, God damn it!

“I can’t believe we’ve ran out of condoms. And I was really looking forward to you fucking me in this.” Adam said, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. Tommy smiled.

“You’re so cute when you pout. And I wish we didn’t have to have a condom to have sex.”

Adam cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

“I don’t know. It’s just that we have to depend on condoms, and now we don’t have any and I’m rock hard. And I never get to feel you, like bare skin on bare skin.” Adam touched his head to Tommy’s, and he rolled his eyes. “Not like that. I mean on the inside. I’ve always wanted to feel you like that.”

“But it’s safe.”

“I know. But if we get checked out maybe we can do it without a condom?” Tommy asked, gazing into Adam’s eyes.

“You’d do that for me?” Adam asked, because no one had ever offered that to him. It was a big thing.

“Not just for you, idiot. It’s just as much for me as it is for you.”

“Okay. I’d love that. I mean, I think I’m safe anyway, but I wouldn’t want to risk it with you just in case I gave you something. We’ll go and get tested next week or something, alright?”

Tommy nodded, pleased that Adam hadn’t been freaked out about it. It seemed that Adam wanted it like he did, and it was in a way a commitment. It was a special moment, almost as if Tommy had proposed, but then he remembered his erection and pressed his palm into it to ease the ache.

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Adam asked, a gently satisfied smile on his face.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll tell you what, being as you wanted to fuck me, let’s do something similar, just without the dick in ass part.” He rolled over onto his stomach, kicking his feet into the air and swinging them back and forth teasingly.

“Put your cock in between my thighs. And move in and out, like you would if we were doing this the way we wanted.”

Tommy climbed onto Adam’s back, pulling his pants down to release his dick. Precome pooled at the head of it, and he carefully maneuvered to get it in between Adam’s thighs. Adam had shaved up here too, and he closed his eyes at the smoothness. Adam tightened them and he slowly slid up and down, watching as the precome smeared onto Adam’s thighs with the movement. He hoped Adam wouldn’t mind, and was glad when he groaned at the way it was slicking the way in.

Tommy thrust in and out faster, and it was surprisingly easy to imagine that it was Adam’s hole. His hands explored Adam’s body, the silky material of the dress making him quiver with need. It only got better as Adam reached backwards and found his nipples, tweaking on one until he came loudly, flopping down on the bed next to Adam.

They lay there in silence, until Adam wrapped an arm around Tommy and drew him in closer.

“Do you want me to keep this outfit?” He whispered, too exhausted to speak louder.

“Of course I do. Did I get come on it?” Tommy didn’t want to ruin it already.

“Maybe. It should wash out, though.”

“Good. Get Isaac to wash it out with his new washing machine powder.” Tommy joked, and they giggled themselves to sleep.

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

Tommy’s parents phoned the next day and asked him if they could come down. He was surprised, but in a good way he guessed, and he agreed that they could come over around five o’ clock. He stepped back into the bedroom where Adam was still asleep when he hung up, smiling at the way his messy hair fell across his forehead. He loved waking up to Adam in the mornings, and sometimes he just closed his eyes again and cuddled in closer, not sleeping but just enjoying the moment.

Feeling like he was a little kid on Christmas morning, he bounced onto the bed, scooting up to Adam and shaking him. Giving him a quick kiss seemed to work better than the shaking, and he decided to store that away for future use. Adam opened his eyes slowly, rubbing at them before smiling sleepily at Tommy.

“Hey, baby.”

“Hey.” Tommy ducked down to give him another kiss, butting their foreheads together playfully.

“Any reason that you woke me up? Or did you just want to kiss me?” Adam asked, pulling on Tommy’s arm so that he ended up lying down with him.

“There was a reason, actually. My parents just called now...”

“Oh?” Adam tried to keep his expression neutral.

“And they want to come over to see us. I told them they could come at five. I mean, if that’s okay with you. I can always tell them to come another time if you have plans.”

Adam waved a hand at him. “No, no. Of course they can come. I can’t wait to meet your parents.” Tommy stared at him to try to spot the lie, but he seemed genuinely excited.

“I’m a little nervous.” He confessed.

“Why? Didn’t you _want_ them to meet me? Or are you ashamed of me now?” Adam asked jokingly.

Tommy laughed and shoved him lightly. “Don’t be stupid. How could I ever be ashamed of you? No, I’m just nervous about what they’ll think of us. Of our relationship.”

Adam held their clasped hands to his chest, kissing each of Tommy’s fingers. “Do you have faith in our relationship?”

“Yeah.” Tommy answered almost immediately.

“Then that’s what they should see. How much we know that this is right.”

“I just know what they’re like.”

“But they’re trying, Tommy. For you. And it’s not like we’re going to be smooching in front of them. I doubt they’d be too comfortable with that just yet.” He said, playing with Tommy’s fingers absentmindedly.

“Thank you.” Tommy whispered.

“For what?”

Tommy shrugged. “You always make me feel better about these kinds of things. How do you do that?”

Adam held up his hands. “It’s a gift. Oh, wait, should I cook dinner?”

“For my parents?” Tommy frowned. He hadn’t thought about that. He didn’t know if Adam cooking dinner for them would make them warm to him, or the sitting at a table together would make things awkward.

“Yeah. I should totally cook. They’ll like me then, won’t they?” Adam sounded eager to please.

“Adam, you don’t need to cook.” Tommy protested.

“No, I want to. But right now, we have to unpack all of your things, don’t we?”

Tommy groaned at the thought of all of the things he had to unpack. “Yes. Will you help me?”

Adam laughed, swinging his legs off the bed and sitting up. “Of course. You thought I was going to leave you to unpack all of that by yourself?” He walked around to Tommy’s side of the bed, pulling him up and keeping hold of his hand out of the door. They sat and ate breakfast together, and Tommy was glad to take his mind off what was going to come.

 

After breakfast, they got started on the unpacking. They started with the clothes first, and Tommy couldn’t believe there was that much that he had left at his old apartment. He watched as Adam held up yet another pair of creepers.

“How many pairs of these do you have?” Adam asked.

Tommy pursed his lips, holding up a stripy shirt and hanging it in the wardrobe. They had decided to have one half Tommy’s and one half Adam’s. “I don’t know. A few.”

“A few?! This seems to be all of the shoes you wear!”

“That’s not true! I wear boots, too.” Tommy defended.

Adam snorted. “Yeah, you’ve got two pairs. Not a lot compared to these. We’re going to have to take you shopping for some more boots. You can’t wear this many creepers.”

“Hey! I can wear whatever I want, thanks!” Tommy yelled.

“Why do you even wear these anyway?” Adam shoved them into the shoe drawer, and Tommy frowned and pulled them out to put them back in again neatly. Nobody handled his babies like that.

“They make me look taller.” Tommy said, simply.

“Heels make you look taller. And you’d look hotter in them.”

Tommy shook his head slowly. “And you expect me to walk right in heels? I am a _man,_ Adam!”

Adam cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. “Well, Sutan can walk in heels, and he’s a man.”

“Yeah, plus he’s a drag queen! Honestly, Adam.”

“So, you only wear these to look taller?”

“Yeah, plus they look cool.” Tommy confirmed.

He shrieked when Adam pulled him into a hug unexpectedly, crushing him to his side. “Aww, my baby doesn’t like being small.”

“Shut up. I don’t mind being small. It just sometimes makes me look like an idiot when I’m standing next to someone tall. Like you, for example.”

Adam pushed him away to look at him. “But you look cute because of how small you are. You’re like my little gay elf.” Adam teased, grinning broadly.

Tommy scrunched up his face. “Don’t ever call me that again. Can we just get back to the unpacking stuff?”

They continued to unpack Tommy’s clothes, and he wasn’t surprised when he saw that he had marginally less clothes than Adam.

Next, they moved on to the DVD’s, and Adam wanted to put them with his own DVD’s, but Tommy said he didn’t want his horrors mixed in with some romantic crap. So, they sorted a space out under Adam’s DVD’s for Tommy’s, and laughed when they found out they had a few of the same ones. He listened to Adam complain about some of the gory films he had, and he made Adam listen to him complain about the sappy films he had.

When they were finished, they were exhausted, but satisfied, and at the end they just looked at all of Tommy’s stuff mixed in with Adam’s. It felt nice, to see a part of him there, and it truly felt like it was their home together where it hadn’t before.

 

Tommy walked into the kitchen, smelling cooking. He found Adam in front of the frying pan, humming cheerfully as he cooked. Tommy glanced at the clock and saw that it was nearing to five o’ clock already. Sneakily wrapping his arms around Adam’s waist, he asked, “What’re you cooking?”

“Filet Mignon.”

Tommy peered into the pan and saw that there was nothing but some oil in there. “Is it like an imaginary dish?”

Adam chuckled and placed the filets into the pan carefully, turning his head towards Tommy. “No. You need to heat the pan before you put the filets in.”

Tommy nodded. “I didn’t know you could cook. I’ve only ever saw you make omelettes.”

Adam ducked his head sheepishly. “Well, I can’t, but this is something my mom used to cook. I can remember watching her cooking this, so I remember how it’s done.”

“Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean, won’t it be kind of awkward to be sitting there at a table together?”

Adam shook his head, wrapping his arms around Tommy’s waist. Tommy leaned back into them so that Adam was supporting all of his weight. “They’re your parents. Things shouldn’t be awkward, and if they are, I can always crack a joke to get the conversation going.”

“Please don’t. You tell some of the cheesiest jokes ever.”

Adam opened his mouth to protest, but then his eyes widened and he turned back to the frying pan, losing his hold on Tommy in the process. Tommy fell backwards, landing on the kitchen floor. He crossed his arms in annoyance.

“What was that for?” He demanded. He watched as Adam quickly turned off the heat, a frown tugging at his lips.

“You’re only meant to sear them for thirty seconds on each side. I can’t believe I did that.”

“What?” Tommy questioned, and Adam turned, the frying pan in his hands. He held it up for Tommy to see, and Tommy couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that erupted.

“It’s not funny, Tommy.” Adam said, hands now on his hips.

“Sorry, but I’m guessing that wasn’t how you wanted it to turn out?” Tommy asked innocently, and Adam stamped his foot in frustration, which only made Tommy giggle even more. The filets were charred black on the one side, and raw on the other. The smell of burning filled the house.

“You know, I never knew that you could burn beef that much.” Tommy stated.

“Well, obviously you can. I’ve ruined it! I won’t be able to cook anything else now.” Adam said, eyes darting up at the clock.

“Ermm...Adam? I’m still on the floor if you haven’t noticed and I bet I’ve got a huge bruise on my ass, so...a little help here?” He held out a hand, and Adam huffed but took it, pulling him up into a standing position.

“What are we going to do, Tommy?” Adam’s eyes were frantic, so Tommy put both hands on his face, caressing his cheeks gently with his fingers.

“It’s fine, okay? You don’t need to cook for them to like you. Just show them how much of a beautiful person you are, and they should fall in love with you. Hopefully, not in the same way I have, though.” He smiled, and was happy to see Adam’s lips curve up. “We can order something. They won’t mind, seriously. In fact, my dad would kill for Mexican food anytime. He’s much like me in that way.”

“We can’t just order take out, Tommy.” Adam whined, but Tommy put a hand over his mouth.

“We can, and we’re going to.” He kept his hand over Adam’s mouth to make sure he wasn’t about to say anything, and then pranced into the bathroom to get a quick shower in before his parents got there.

 

By the time the door bell rang, Tommy had sprayed through the house to cover up the smell of burnt food and Adam had already ordered Mexican food. Tommy decided that it was best if he opened the door and let them in, while Adam poured some drinks ready for them.

He nervously stood behind the door, taking a deep breath in before pulling it open. His mother had a smile on her face, which he appreciated (even if he was sure it was fake), but his dad didn’t look so happy.

“Hi, sweetheart!” His mom exclaimed, kissing both of his cheeks.

“Can you please not call me that?” Tommy whispered before his dad slapped a hand over his arm lightly.

“Good to see you, son.” He said. Tommy opened the door wider to let them inside and led them to the living room, where Adam was standing with a glass in his hand. He watched as his parents cast a critical eye over Adam, and swallowed loudly.

“Mom, dad, this is Adam.” He gestured vaguely in Adam’s direction, while Adam held out his hand for them to shake. He noticed that his dad seemed reluctant to, but his mother didn’t seem so bad.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you.” He turned to Tommy. “Why didn’t you take their coats?”

Tommy shrugged. “Well, they’re my parents...” He stammered. It seemed odd to him to take his parents coats, at least. Maybe to Adam that wasn’t unusual.

Adam just laughed and offered to take their coats for them, hanging them up on the hooks near the front door. Tommy smiled at seeing his mother watch him with a shocked expression, almost as if she would never think a gay man could be this polite.

They sat down and made small talk while drinking, and Tommy could see how nervous Adam was, even if he wasn’t really showing it. The take out arrived not long after, and Adam stood up to answer it.

Adam came back moments later with his arms full of bags of food.

“Mexican, anyone?”

Tommy’s father perked up at that, and he almost smiled. “Mexican? You must be physic.”

Adam started dishing up the food, and they gathered in the kitchen, his mother helping while Tommy and his dad stood back. They both knew that they would only get in the way. “Not physic, no. I just know what your son likes.”

Ron nodded approvingly. “Well, I’ve always said that the way to my heart is through my stomach, son.”

Tommy stared at his dad, shocked that he called Adam ‘son’. Surely it was some sort of misunderstanding. Adam blinked once, but other than that showed no sign of having noticed what his father had said. Tommy told his parents to sit down as Adam threw away the bags that the food had come out of. Tommy sidled up to him and whispered in his ear, “Didn’t I tell you so?”

“You did. I should always trust your judgement, shouldn’t I?”

Tommy laughed. “Always.” He turned back to the table, blushing when he noticed that his parents were watching their little exchange. His father with a fond look, his mother with one more like curiosity. He figured that she was wondering how he could be so happy after being assaulted not too long ago.

They sat down at their places, and Tommy and Ron moaned over the food while Adam and Dia exchanged eye rolls. Tommy told them he could wash up, so Adam went in the living room again with Ron and Dia. The washing up didn’t take too long, so Tommy was about to go and join them when he heard his name. Leaning closer to the door so that he could hear clearer, he heard his boyfriend and parents talking in low voices.

“...he went through these mood swings for a while. You know, getting angry and then being happy, getting sad and then acting like nothing had happened. It was...it was hard for a while. I couldn’t bear to see him like that, but I had to say strong for him.”

“You...you sound like you really care for him.” His father said in amazement.

“I do. More than anything. He’s the most precious thing in my life, and I don’t what I’d do without him.”

“It seems like you’re serious, too. I mean, he’s officially moved in now?” His mom asked.

“Yeah, I asked him a couple of days ago. I kept on imagining waking up one morning and him being gone, so I knew I had to make sure that never happened.”

“What do you do then, Adam?”

“I’m a singer. I just sing in bars and anywhere I can really, but I’ve just gotten a gig at this club that’s famous for picking up singers and putting them on a contract.” Adam said, and Tommy smiled at the passion in his voice. He was always like that about either music, or Tommy.

“You sound like you love your music. Just like Tommy.”

“I do. And that’s one of the things we connected over. He’s such a talented musician. I’m glad he’s doing what he wants to now.”

The floor under Tommy creaked, and he cursed it silently.

“You knew him when he was a...stripper, right?”

“I did. I really hated him doing that. I mean, there were so many dangers of that job. I tried to tell him, but it was only after the assault that he finally listened to me.”

“I’m glad that he’s got someone who has his best interests at heart.” His mother’s voice was hesitant, as if she were afraid of what she was feeling.

“Thanks. I’ll always look out for him. I love him.”

There was a pause after that statement, and Tommy held his breath, waiting for someone to say something.

“I can see that he...loves you. It’s...I’m sorry. It’s a little difficult for me because I never thought that gay people could...you know. But I see it now. How wrong we’ve been.” His dad spoke hurriedly, and Tommy heard the guilt in it.

“Love each other. I understand that this is difficult for you, but I’m so grateful that you could do this. For us. Tommy deserves to have his parents by his side.”

“And he deserves to be loved. I can see how much you love each other, and it sickens me to realise how foolish I’ve been. How foolish _we’ve_ been.” Dia said.

Tommy, astounded at what he had heard, decided to come in at that moment. The three of them looked up at him, and shifted uncomfortably. Tommy pretended that he hadn’t heard all that had been said, but joined in the conversation. He saw their expressions when Adam touched his hand to Tommy’s unconsciously, and when Tommy dropped his head on Adam’s shoulder sleepily, and it wasn’t one of revulsion. Sometimes, he fell silent, watching with a warm smile as his parents chatted easily to his boyfriend. It was almost like a dream come true.

 

Tommy showed his mom and dad to the door as they were about to leave. Before they stepped out into the street, however, his mother smiled at him.

“He’s a good one, Tommy. Keep hold of him.”

“I know he is. Thank you. Both of you. I was so worried that you wouldn’t like him, and not because of his personality.”

His dad shook his head. “No. I was worried about that at first, that I would have to pretend to like him. But Tommy, I really do. You two remind me of your mom and me when we were younger, how much you love each other.” He gave Dia a little kiss, looking lovingly at his wife, and Tommy thanked them again before they left.

When he closed the door, he leaned against it and breathed out. It was over, and it had certainly gone better than expected.

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

In between rehearsing for both of their gigs, Adam and Tommy managed to fit in an appointment to get tested like they had discussed. They were told that they would receive the results in a couple of weeks. Agreeing that they would wait until they were sure they were safe before having sex again, even with a condom, they didn’t set out to buy any more, hoping that they wouldn’t need any use of them again. They took their minds off the ‘not having sex until finding out’ part by focusing entirely on the songs they were going to perform. By now, Tommy had learnt all of the songs that his band had told him they would do, and Adam already knew the songs he was going to perform by heart.

Thursday rolled around quickly, and before he knew it Tommy was backstage doing his makeup with the rest of the band. Adam had already called all of their friends, and he was glad that he would see some friendly faces out in the audience.

“You ready, man?” Kyle asked, and he smiled and nodded, knowing that the nervousness would fade once he was out there doing what he was meant to do.

“We’re on in like five minutes. Have you seen how many people there is in the audience?” Kristine clapped excitedly, and Tommy laughed at her enthusiasm.

“You’re not nervous?” He asked.

She shrugged, her face lighting up with every word she spoke. “Not really. I’m mainly really excited!”

“Teenagers, no fear.” He sighed, and she giggled and hit him on the shoulder lightly. Just then, Yasmin walked up to them and told them that they had to get onstage. They all exchanged an excited smile before climbing up the steps that led to the stage.

Tommy blinked into the bright lights, picking up his bass from the side of the stage and making sure it was tuned perfectly. It was, and he was glad for the less preparation time. The drums beat, counting them in, and Kyle played a melody on the guitar for the intro. Next, Tommy joined in with the bass, and then Kristine sang.

Her voice wasn’t as strong as in the rehearsals, and Tommy realised that the nerves had finally gotten to her. It was the exact opposite for him; he was always nervous beforehand and fine during, not fine beforehand and nervous as hell during the performance. Still, everyone could hear the soft quality to her voice that wavered slightly in her nervousness. Tommy kind of wanted to go up to her and hug her, but he couldn’t in the middle of a set.

He looked over at Ben, and saw that he too was worried. When Kristine glanced briefly their way, he tried to send a reassuring smile her way, but he wasn’t sure that she had caught it. The second song went better, and by the third song, she seemed to be back to herself again, strutting around on stage as if she were born to perform.

At the end of the set, everyone applauded, and Tommy could hear wolf whistles, too. He looked over, and saw Adam grinning proudly and with his fingers at the corners of his mouth. Tommy winked at him, noticing the circle of a mixture of Adam’s friends and Tommy’s around him. They all looked so comfortable together, even if Tommy didn’t feel entirely comfortable with Taylor sitting there with Adam. He thought he had gotten over that by now, but seeing them together at the table showed that he wasn’t completely over it. It probably had to do with the way that they had seen each other’s naked bodies before.

Walking off the stage, Tommy hugged the band (who were heading over to the bar), and made his way over to his friends’ table. They would probably tell him if they got signed to a label, and he wanted to catch up with his friends right now instead of staying with them the rest of the night.

Adam stood up from the table and embraced him tightly.

“You did so well.” He whispered into his ear, and Tommy pulled back to kiss him softly on the lips. He blushed when their friends cheered them on, and took a seat at the table they were gathered around. Brad, who was sitting to the right of Tommy, leaned in and whispered not so quietly in his ear, “You looked even hotter playing the bass.” Tommy laughed, and Adam threw a straw at Brad.

“You can’t say that to my boyfriend, bitch!”

Brad pouted. “But it’s true!”

Adam smirked. “I know, but he’s mine. So, I’m the only one allowed to say that.”

Tommy curled into Adam’s side, rubbing his head affectionately against his shoulder. Adam smiled down at him and stroked his hair. “My little kitty.”

“So, what was the plan for tonight?” Sutan asked.

“Well, tonight we were gonna hang in our separate groups, and tomorrow we were gonna all hang together.” Adam replied, his eyes still glued to Tommy.

“Are you sure you’re gonna be able to pry yourself away from him long enough?” Sutan quirked an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. It isn’t like we’re going to be away from each other for ages.” Adam said, but they still sat cuddled to one another, neither intending to move.

“Are you sure? Cause it doesn’t look like you two want to move at all.”

Tommy whined, and Adam pressed a kiss to his forehead, squeezing him tighter before letting him go, pouting a little. Sutan walked up to Tommy and pulled him up, dragging him away with Taylor and Terrence following along. He noticed Adam and Tommy mouthing ‘I love you’s’ at each other as the distance between them increased, and he laughed as they walked out of the door and headed to another bar.

“You are so in love, it’s unreal.” Sutan announced, pushing the door open for his friends before following along. He headed straight to the bar, leaving the three of them alone.

Tommy smiled giddily. “I know. It feels good.”

Taylor draped an arm over Tommy’s shoulder. “It feels like forever since we’ve talked.”

Tommy fidgeted uncomfortably. “I know.” He knew that it was because of Adam that he hadn’t really spoken to him lately.

“Listen, if it’s about the Adam thing, you have nothing to worry about.”Taylor said, and Tommy looked up at him in anger.

“I know I don’t have anything to worry about! What, do you think I don’t trust him or something?” He snapped. Taylor’s eyes widened.

“I didn’t mean that at all! I meant that if you thought that I would flirt with him or whatever, you don’t have to worry. Firstly, I wouldn’t do that to a friend. And secondly, I’m with Terrence now. And he’s the love of my life.”

Tommy blinked. “You two are going out?”

Terrence nodded, beaming as he tucked Taylor under his arm and smacked a kiss to his lips. “Yeah. We only got together two weeks ago, but we’ve always had a thing from the start.”

“What do you mean?” He felt stupid now for snapping at Taylor.

“Well, we’ve kissed before and I’ve always felt...strongly for him. To protect him.”

Tommy was reminded of Adam, and how he wanted to protect him all of the time. Actually, Terrence and Taylor kind of reminded him of himself and Adam.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to snap.” He apologised, but Taylor shook his head, smiling.

“I understand. You love Adam, and it can’t feel good to know that we’ve...you know.”

“But it’s in the past and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Just remember, Adam loves you, and what we did was something he did to try to get you out of his head. And if it helps, Terrence is a little jealous, too.”

Tommy looked to Terrence, who laughed guiltily. They plonked down at a table, waving to get Sutan’s attention when he came back with the drinks. 

“So...whatcha all talking about?” He asked as he carefully placed the drinks on the table.

“Terrence and Taylor getting it together. Why was I the last to know?” Tommy asked.

“Well...you didn’t seem to want to hang out with us for awhile. And we understood completely, but we really missed you.”Sutan said, taking a seat and looking into his lap.

Tommy bit his lip. “I’m sorry. And I missed all of you, too. Group hug?” He held out his arms, and giggled when they all tumbled into him. When they pulled away, Tommy noticed Sutan tearing up.

“Shit. I’m gonna have to dress up as Raja tomorrow night. She isn’t this much of a pussy.” He grumbled to himself.

Tommy grinned. “I love you guys.” They all awwed and Tommy blushed, attempting to hide it by raising the beer to his lips. It was true, though. He really loved these guys.

 

Adam leaned back on the bar, watching as Danielle and Brad danced together close by. He smiled at his friends before reaching for his phone and texting Tommy.

 _Love you, honey bunch ;-)_

He laughed to himself at the nickname he had given Tommy. He knew that he hated cheesy nicknames like that, and he could only imagine what he would get back. He watched as Brad bounced over to him energetically.

“What’re you doing up here all alone? Shouldn’t you be shaking your butt off on the dance floor?”

“I was going to dance in a minute.”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Brad asked.

Adam held up his phone. “I just texted Tommy.”

“So, you’re waiting for a reply like a loser?”

“No, I just want to hear from him before I go off dancing.”

Brad shook his head slowly. “Same thing.”

“Hey! What happened to that bartender that you hooked up with not long ago? You were just as crazy about him.”

He watched as a grin spread across Brad’s face. “We’ve been talking.”

“Talking? Wow, he must be really good if you haven’t tried to get him into bed yet.”

“Shut up. We’re getting to know each other first, before we do anything. He’s really nice.”

Adam nodded. “Well, that’s good.” He jumped when he felt his phone vibrate, and giggled when he opened up the text from Tommy.

 _Love you too, sugar plum ;-)_

“That off Tommy?” Brad asked, and Adam just nodded putting his phone away with a giddy smile. A young man walked past them, and Brad frowned after a second.

“You know, before we would have been all over that.” He said thoughtfully.

“Over what?”

“That guy who just walked past. I never thought that just because I was with someone, I wouldn’t find any interest in other men. I mean, with you I always found myself checking out other guys.”

“Thanks!” Adam said sarcastically, and Brad laughed.

“It’s good that we’ve found someone, though, isn’t it?”

Adam’s eyes looked glazed, like they were far away. Brad could only guess that they were in another bar with Tommy. “Yeah, it is.”

“Still love you, though.” Brad said.

Adam looked down at his best friend, and knew that they would always love each other. Even if it was a different kind of love now. “Love you, too.”

“Now, let’s go dance!” Brad shouted, dragging Adam over to the dance floor, where he found himself wedged between his friends. Some of his friends were crazy, but he wouldn’t have them any other way.

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

The next night, Tommy helped Adam get ready for his night. He tried to calm his nerves, remembering that the kissing thing seemed to work well. By the time he was ready, Tommy was relieved. Adam had changed outfits about five times, and he was getting worried that they would get there too late. Thankfully, they weren’t, but when they arrived at the club the rest of the band were there.

They looked anxious about Adam’s arrival as well, and smiled brightly when he walked in the door. Yasmin gathered them backstage, so they could get ready. Tommy found the table that their friends were already seated at and sat down at it, excited to see Adam perform again. No matter how many times he heard him sing, he was always enthralled by his voice.

While he was waiting, he chatted a little to Allison and thought about how he had performed here the night before. It had made him almost feel complete, music had always been in him, and it had long been waiting to come out onstage. He was disappointed at first that the band he had played with hadn’t gotten picked up by a label, he thought they were really good and they had lots of potential. But, he thought as he heard the opening notes to Broken Open begin, when Adam got famous he could get him to mention them sometime. Because as much as Adam said it might not happen, Tommy was certain that it would.

Settling into his seat, he watched as Adam came on the stage, his face filled with the emotion of the song. Tommy looked around the audience, and smirked when he saw their faces filled with wonder. He let his otherworldly voice wash over him, and when he glanced over to where Tommy was he gave him a reassuring smile.

The next song was a cover of Crying by Aerosmith. The faces in the audience turned from wonder to gobsmacked when Adam reached the high notes and went way beyond them. It was obvious that they had never heard true talent like that right in front of them, used to the auto tuned songs that tricked them into thinking that was real talent.

Adam glowed under the applause at the end, and continued beaming when he skipped offstage. As soon as they were off, they rushed over to the table Tommy was at, but were stopped by a tall man all in black. Tommy watched with interest as they talked to him, and Danielle leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

“Do you think it’s someone from a record label?”

Tommy watched as the man handed them some cards, gesturing with his hands enthusiastically. “I’d say so. And I wouldn’t be surprised. I mean, they should have been famous a long time ago.”

Danielle nodded. “I know what you mean. God, I hope we’re right. They really deserve it.”

Tommy held his breath as they walked over, the same brilliant smile on their faces. They waited for an answer silently, and when they only stood there grinning, Tommy spoke up.

“Are you going to tell us or what?”

“We got it!” Adam shouted, picking Tommy up from his chair and swinging him around in a circle.

“Really?” Tommy breathed, slightly dizzy from being spun around unexpectedly.

“Yeah, and I need to ask you something. Can I ask him now, Monte?” He asked eagerly, ignoring the rest of their friends who were currently hugging Monte, Isaac and Cam in congratulations.

“Of course. Ask him.” Monte said.

“Okay. The man offered us a place on his label, and of course we said yes. But he recommended that we add another person to our band.”

Tommy cocked his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“He thinks it would look and sound better with someone on the bass. And I know that you’re primarily a guitar player, but I would really like it if it could be you.”

Tommy’s mouth dropped open. “You’re asking me to be in your band?”

Adam nodded fervently. “Yes. Just imagine it, we could fulfil our dreams together, and we would be making music together at the same time.”

Tommy laughed. “Adam, you don’t need to convince me. I would love to be your bassist!”

Adam grinned and hugged Tommy tight to him before pulling back and planting a kiss on his lips. “I love you so much.”

Tommy shook his head. “I love you more.”

Adam chuckled and then remembered that all of his friends were there, holding out his arms and laughing some more as everyone clambered into them.

“And you three are not going to be working at After Dark anymore. I don’t care what you say, I can find something for you somehow.” He pointed at Sutan, Terrence and Taylor.

“Maybe we could dance for you when you’re performing in sold out venues!” Terrence shouted, bumping his hip playfully to Taylor’s.

Sutan folded his arms. “Well, what could I do then?”

“You can be my makeup artist! Not that I need one, but I would just enjoy seeing you having to work for me.”

“Hey! Don’t get all bigheaded just because you’re going to get famous!” Sutan yelled.

“Never! And we don’t even know if anything I do on this label will be heard by more than ten people.”

Tommy snorted. “Oh, come on! You know that this is going to be your big break. And you don’t have to be bigheaded to know that.”

“Yeah! Listen to your man, Lambert!” Brad shouted.

“So, wanna go to our house to celebrate?” Adam asked.

“Have you got any drinks?”

Adam laughed. “Yeah, I have. Come on!” He waved them over, and they all hurried to their respective cars and drove to Adam and Tommy’s house.

 

When they all got to the house, they stumbled into the place all together, each one ordering drinks, to which Adam huffed that he wasn’t a bartender and they could get their own drinks (to which Brad smiled dreamily at, Adam had obviously said the key word).

They formed a circled in the living room with the drinks in their hands, Adam’s head in Tommy’s lap as they all chattered. After a while of this, Isaac waved a hand at them all for silence.

“How about we play something?”

Allison frowned. “What like?”

“I know! What about Truth or Dare?” Danielle suggested.

“Oh, not Truth or Dare.” Monte groaned, but Danielle nudged him.

“It will be fun! Right, you ask me first, Monte.”

“Okay, truth or dare?”

She put a finger to her chin, apparently thinking hard, before deciding on her answer. “Dare.”

“Okay...flash a random person in the window.”

Danielle gasped. “Monte, I would never have guessed that..okay.” She hesitantly got up, stood in front of the window and pulled her top up before quickly pulling it back down. She stifled a giggle as she sat back down.

“There was a mother and her kids out there.” She confessed.

Everyone laughed, and then she turned to the person next to her, who was Isaac. He chose truth, and she asked him if he had ever fantasized about having sex with a teacher. Everyone listened in interest as Isaac told them about a crush he had on a teacher for a day, only to realise it was just a really pretty man. They teased him about his closet gay, and then he turned to Cam.

“Truth or dare?”

“When was the last time you thought about someone sexually?”

“Oh my god, are all of these questions sex related?” She exclaimed.

Isaac shrugged. “We’re very sexual people.”

“Alright, actually tonight I kind of saw someone cute in the audience, and it helped with my nerves, you know, to think about having sex with them.”

She averted the attention from her by turning to Taylor. He chose truth, and she asked him what his dream was in life. It was a very clean question compared to the other questions, and he answered that he had always wanted to be a dancer. He turned to Terrence, who chose truth also. Brad complained that they were all wimps, but Taylor asked Terrence what he would do if he won the lottery. He replied that he would spend all of the money on Taylor, who blushed and embraced him.

Taylor turned to Allison, and she chose dare. He asked Adam if he had any ice cream, and when he said yes he went into there and came back with a bowl of it. Then, he told Allison to close her eyes, and they squirted ketchup and mustard on it. They told her that she had to eat it, and giggled at the disgusted noises she was making as she took each bite.

She turned to Brad next, who chose dare. She told him to spin a bottle and kiss the person who it landed on. Brad chuckled when it landed on Tommy, and leaned over to give him a kiss. Tommy instinctively pulled back, and Brad had to grab the back of his head to plant one on him. Adam stuck his tongue out at him when he commented on how good he tasted, and Tommy chose truth. Brad asked him what first attracted him to Adam.

He said that it was everything really, his voice, his eyes, and then when he got to know him it was his personality, too. Adam hugged him tighter to his chest, and chose dare. Tommy told him to kiss him like no one was here, which everyone cheered to.

“Don’t you think we’d get carried away?” He asked.

“They’ll stop us if we do.” He replied, to which Brad jokingly said that he wouldn’t. Monte reassured them that he definitely would, though, and they leaned in with smiles on their faces. When their lips connected, they slowly tangled their tongues together, ignoring the cheering and laughs, imagining that it was just them.  It was when Adam had bent Tommy over until he was lying on the floor that Monte stopped them, and they couldn’t help the way their flushed faces darkened further.

After a couple more rounds of truth and dares, they decided to call it a night. They were getting way too turned on by each other’s dares, and they had promised each other not to have sex until they received the results. They waved off their friends, exhausted from the exciting day they had had.

At the end of the night, they cuddled in bed together, Adam once again being the big spoon.

“I still can’t believe that I’m on an actual contract.” Adam mumbled.

“Well, believe it, cause you are. And you’re gonna be famous like you should have been years ago, rock star.”

“We’re _both_ gonna be famous. You’re going to be with me throughout this, and we’ll both be living our dream together.”

Tommy kissed the palm of Adam’s hand. “I couldn’t think of a better person to share it with.”

Adam smiled, kissing the back of Tommy’s neck. “Me neither.”

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

Over the next couple of weeks, Adam was out a lot. They were conducting meetings with him about what style of music he wanted to create, and were already asking if he would like to start working on an album next month.

Tommy was thrilled that they seemed to really want to get Adam out there, even if he knew they just wanted to show off their new shiny toy. But all of the time that Adam was away got Tommy thinking, and the more he thought the less excited he was about the change in their life and the more worried he grew.

He knew that if the label pushed Adam and the band out there as much as they were planning to do (Tommy tried to remember that it was _his_ band too, now), then they were sure to be in the spotlight. And he knew that reporters liked to dig for information about a new band as much as they could.

He could only imagine the awful backlash if they found out that he used to work in a strip club. He would ruin Adam’s reputation before it even got started, and Adam deserved this. He didn’t want to ruin it for him, and it would get even worse if people knew that he wasn’t just his bassist, but his lover.

One night after Adam had been gone nearly all day, he came back home with a mischievous smile on his face. Then, when he saw Tommy’s eyes, and how panicked they looked, he dropped the papers he was holding and rushed to Tommy’s side.

“What’s the matter?” He asked, stroking Tommy’s hair in soothing strokes.

“It doesn’t matter.” Tommy muttered, but Adam tipped his head up so he would look into his eyes.

“Please, tell me.” He pleaded, and Tommy cursed Adam for those blue eyes that could make him spill his entire life story in a minute.

“It’s just...I know I’m thinking way ahead here, I mean you haven’t even got an album out and I’m thinking of this...” He babbled.

“Tommy, just tell me. I won’t get angry or upset or anything.” He told him.

“I was thinking about when you...we, get famous. Cause no matter what you say it’s gonna happen, Adam. No one can hear your voice and forget about it.” He said when he saw that Adam was about to protest. “But what if they find out that I was a stripper? What if it came out and it ruined everything?” He asked, nearing the edge of hysteria.

Adam placed a hand on either side of Tommy’s cheeks, and kissed away the tears that leaked from Tommy’s eyes. “If people truly like me for my music, then they won’t care if my boyfriend used to be a stripper. It shouldn’t ruin anything if we let it. And you know you’ll have fans, too?”

Tommy laughed shakily. “Don’t be stupid Adam.”

Adam shook his head. “I’m being serious. They’ll see how talented you are, and how pretty, and how beautiful you are inside. They’ll see that and you’ll have fans too, Tommy. And if anyone says anything about what you used to do, you’ll have people by your side. Not just me and our friends and family, but people who you don’t even know.”

“But what about...” Tommy started, but stopped when Adam chook his head again.

“I don’t care, Tommy. Do you understand that? I don’t care if anyone starts anything about you working as a stripper, cause we’ll probably be getting hate already.”

“What do you mean?” Tommy asked curiously.

Adam shrugged. “We’re gay. There’s always going to be people who go against that, and there will be haters. But as long as I’ve got you with me, I don’t care about any of it. Because I know they’re wrong. And what we have is right. Just like when you used to be a stripper. That wasnt who you were, this is who you are. You were born to make music, baby. If someone doesn’t see that, then they’re not worth our time.”

Tommy’s heart swelled at those words, but he wouldn’t let himself back down quite so easily. He knew that he had some reason behind what he was saying. “Maybe, you shouldn’t have me in your band. I know you say that we’ll have hassle for being gay, but won’t it be worse if they knew? I just want you to be able to live your dream without all of this.”

“I _want_ you in my band. And don’t tell me that I can live my dream without you. I may have been able to if I hadn’t met you, but I couldn’t now. It wouldn’t be much of a dream without you in it with me.” He growled angrily, hating that Tommy was only thinking about Adam’s dream, and not his own.

Tommy smiled slightly. “You said you wouldn’t get angry or upset.” He reached forward to smooth out the lines between Adam’s eyes.

“I know, but I just think it’s all pointless without you. Now, will you stop this and think about what you want more often? What do you want?”

“To spend the rest of my life with you, and to be able make music with you.” Tommy answered.

“And that’s exactly what I want to do.” Adam said simply, and Tommy smiled at how easy he made it sound.

Adam held up the papers he had been holding before he saw Tommy. “The results came through.” He announced.

Tommy blinked. He had totally forgotten about the test results, they had discussed it and taken it before any of the music business. He found it hard to believe it was only a couple of weeks since they had done it. He never knew that a couple of weeks could be enough time to change his life drastically.

Only now that he thought about it, it hadn’t changed much. Adam and Tommy were still the same, they still did the same things they used to. But in other ways, they had. It confused Tommy, and he just looked at the papers, noticing that the envelope they had come in was ripped open and on the floor. Adam followed Tommy’s gaze, and laughed sheepishly.

“I kind of really wanted to see. I probably should have opened them with you, but I didn’t think.”

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Always the impatient one. It doesn’t matter, really, just tell me what they say.” He hoped that they said what he wanted them to say. He had only been waiting a couple of weeks until he could have sex again with Adam, but it had felt like a hundred years.

“We’re clean!” Adam shouted, and Tommy leaped up and wrapped his arms around Adam’s neck, shrieking when Adam lifted his feet off the ground and carried him into the bedroom like he was his bride. He put Tommy down so that he could clamber onto the bed, and arched an eyebrow when Adam stood at the foot of the bed for about a minute.

“Didn’t you want to fuck me last time?” He asked, and Tommy groaned silently as he tried to calm his hard on. He really didn’t feel like this right now. He just wanted to either fuck or be fucked.

“Yeah. Do you want me to now?”

The fire in Adam’s eyes blazed. “Yeah. I’ve been thinking about it since we tried last time. And I want you in me again.”

Tommy nearly moaned at Adam’s words, but kept it in. Instead, he beckoned for Adam to join him on the bed with one finger, and as soon as he was on, he pulled him down for a kiss. When they needed air, they pulled apart, Tommy desperately ripping Adam’s clothes off to get bare skin under his hands.

Adam chuckled and tried to help Tommy by taking his clothes off himself. Throwing them on the floor, he got the lube out as Tommy yanked off his own clothes. Eyeing Adam’s naked body, he crawled over to him and kissed everywhere he could, the warmth of Adam’s skin doing interesting things to his body. He stroked Adam’s dick a few times, flicking his tongue out for a teasing lick before preparing him.

Adam clutched Tommy’s tattooed arms as he felt himself being stretched open, and he wriggled down to feel the delicious burn intensify. When Tommy finally sank into him, he murmured words of praise to his lover. He pulled him closer, whispering the words into his ear and smiling at the shiver it brought on. They moved in perfect synchronisation, even their breaths matching.

Somehow, Adam felt closer to Tommy, the drag of bare skin on bare skin so much more real now. He loved that they had no barrier between them, and they could make love without worrying about protection. Adam gasped and writhed on the bed when he felt Tommy release his seed inside him. As Tommy’s calloused fingers stroked him to completion, he bit down on Adam’s neck, causing him to come loudly in Tommy’s arms.

They lay there, breathing heavily and still covered in Adam’s come.

“No matter what, we’re going to be together. We’re strong enough to make this work. I mean, think of all that we’ve been through and overcome.” Adam said, and Tommy thought of all of the things they had been through together. The highs and lows, they were all worth it, because they had gotten them to where they were today.

“I’m sorry I reacted like that. You’ve always made me feel so much more than what I’ve been. I should have thought of that before I got into the worrying stage.” Tommy replied, head dropping down on Adam’s bare chest, tracing the freckles that he loved so much.

“Just remember, I’ll always be there for you no matter what. Nothing’s going to change that. Not where we are or what we’re doing.” Adam whispered, lips brushing Tommy’s cheek as he spoke.

“I know. Nothing could be any more perfect now, could it?”

“What, recovering from a mind blowing orgasm with the man I love and about to fulfil our dreams?”

Tommy smiled. “Yeah, that.”

Adam’s smile mirrored Tommy’s, and he pressed a kiss to his exposed skin. “You’re right. Nothing could be more perfect.”

 


End file.
